La Rosa Envenenada
by learilla
Summary: Sentimientos. Una palabreja extraña que Rose Weasley aún no domina demasiado bien. La maldita culpa es del andrajoso sombrero seleccionador y de su manía por convertirla en una serpiente. ¿Leones o Serpientes? Elija lo que elija será traición.ScorXRoseXTe
1. Después de la pluma, las braguitas

**Disclaimer: NInguno de estos personajes son míos, sino de nuestra reverenciada JK Rowling. **

**Aclaración Importante: Como podréis deducir me he pasado las edades reales por el forro porque si no, no podría escribir lo que quiero. Así que la cosa está así: **

**-Teddy: 7º**

**-James, Victoire, Lorcan y Érica: 6º**

**-Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Stella, Lysander y Francis: 5º **

**-Lily, Hugo y Fred: 3º**

**

* * *

**Sonrió por el simple hecho de existir.

No es que su ciática ya no le doliera, ni que no se hubiera percatado de que sus pasos se habían vuelto más lentos que de costumbre, ni siquiera le dio importancia a sus diarios _"¿cómo dices?"_. No. Estaba viva y después de dos guerras, una ascensión, un ataque a la escuela de magia y hechicería más segura que existía y la muerte de decenas de amigos y compañeros, podía considerarse verdaderamente afortunada. Ella vivió dónde magos más ilustres y poderosos perecieron.

Minerva McGonagall se levantó, puntual como un reloj, a las cinco y media en punto y empezó a vestirse de forma automática. Para esa mañana eligió una túnica color granate y su habitual sombrero negro, se aseó un poco, bajó a su despacho para arreglar los primeros papeles de la mañana y no se sorprendió al encontrar una taza de café humeante sobre su escritorio.

-Buenos días, Minerva –le llegó una voz desde la pared. Ella levantó la vista para toparse con una sonrisa afable y unos ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna.

-Buenos días, Albus. ¿Alguna novedad en el frente? –era curioso como aquellas dos frases se habían convertido en una rutina obligatoria desde que ella ocupara aquel despacho.

-Lo de siempre -_¡Cuánto echaba de menos aquella voz real! _–Según me ha comentado el caballero Lincengot de la tercera planta, últimamente hay bastante ajetreo nocturno en la torre Ravenclaw.

Ella meditó un momento antes de contestar.

-¿Y cómo es que Lincengot sabe eso si su cuadro queda muy lejos de la sala común de Ravenclaw? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta ser indiscreto en esa clase de temas.

-No. Supongo que no. –suspiró. –Trataré de averiguar qué pasa.

-Son adolescentes, Minerva. Eso es lo que les pasa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Si hay algo que puede afirmarse sin error a equivocarse, es que en el mundo mágico en general y en Hogwarts en particular, el apellido Granger siempre ha sido sinónimo de inteligencia, llevar la razón y un pelo castaño indomable. Hermione Granger dejó un puesto vacante que su hija no ha dudado en ocupar.

Rose Weasly Granger. La perfecta Rose. Toda equilibrio y autocontrol, orden y sensatez, o al menos así era antes de _él. _En cuanto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y cortar el problema de raíz. Ni siquiera se permitía pronunciar su nombre, ya había comprobado lo placentero que ese simple gesto resultaba. Y aunque le había costado prácticamente dos tardes de estudio, trazó un planning perfectamente coordinado y puntualmente exacto para evitar cruzárselo en cualquier cambio de clase. Y además por si todo esto no fuera suficiente, pensó, se fijó tres normas que cumpliría religiosamente a raja tabla:

_1º No le mires._

_2º No pienses en él. _

_3º No le desees tanto como para tener que usar la almohada para ahogar un grito de desesperación (o al menos, no otra vez). _

Todo parecía funcionar de maravilla. _Él _fingía no darse cuenta de que la muchacha últimamente lo evitaba de forma descarada y ella simulaba no percatarse de aquel par de ojos castaños taladrándola desde el otro lado de la mesa Gryffindor, hambrientos, rabiosos, depredadores.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Rose se levantó de la mesa dejando su desayuno prácticamente sin tocar, se excusó con sus primos y enfiló el pasillo al aula de Pociones. Aún faltaba media hora para el comienzo de la clase, pero en aquella aula fría y vacía estaría segura. O al menos eso creía.

_Por poco… _, pensó.

Se sentó en un taburete en primera fila y soltó de una sola vez todo el aire que llevaba aguantando desde que le vio entrar en el Gran Comedor. Tan condenadamente imperfecto, con su escoba en la mano y rodeado de sonrientes _barbies _de las distintas casas… si sólo ella pudiera…

_¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ÉL! _

Furiosa consigo misma, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se golpeó en la sien como si con ese estúpido gesto pudiera aliviar la quemazón que se iniciaba en su estómago y pronto se trasladaría al resto del cuerpo.

-Yo de ti no volvería a hacerlo… ese cerebrito que tienes puede que sea una de las cosas más valiosas que tienes.

Las funciones motoras de Rose dejaron de funcionar en el preciso instante en el que escuchó su voz. ¿Qué hacía _él _allí? ¿La había seguido? ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo era posible que su plan de "no tropezarse con _él_ más de lo estrictamente necesario" hubiera fallado de forma tan estrepitosa?

Se maldijo a sí misma, a su mala suerte y los dioses budhú de la Muerte que Trelawney tanto se jactaba de conocer.

Durante aquel escaso momento de silencio incómodo meditó qué sería lo más sensanto, si farfullar un rápido y elocuente "se me olvidó una cosa en la biblioteca" y salir pitando de allí o ahorrarse tantas estupideces de palabras tontas que al fin y al cabo_ él _ni oiría y salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Se decantó por la segunda cuando un cuerpo fuerte de más de un metro ochenta se interpuso entre ella y la puerta de salida.

-¿Ahora además de muda también eres sorda, Rose? –el aparente enfado que aquella voz masculina reflejaba la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qu… qué? –respondió ella casi sin voz.

-Creía que habíamos quedado en reunirnos en la lechucería ayer a medianoche. Estuve cerca de una hora esperándote, ¿no te llegó mi carta?

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron. De repente el suelo del aula había adquirido una importancia vital para ella y su frágil y casi –solo _casi, _se animó–inexistente vida social. Hacía un par de semanas había llegado a una irrefutable conclusión: si alguien en Hogwarts llegaba a saber que ella, Rose Weasly, había estado a menos de dos metros de Ted Lupin, el popular buscador y capitán de Gryffindor y además novio de Victoire Weasly, la tres veces consecutivas nombrada la bruja más deseada de toda Gran Bretaña por la revista _Bruja Adolescente _en primer lugar y _su _prima en el segundo, estaba perdida. Por eso había tomado una drástica decisión, aquello tenía que acabar.

-Mi carta… -la miró directamente a los ojos y ella le esquivó la mirada.

-Sí, sí me llegó.

-¿Entonces? –Rose se encogió cuando él elevó la voz.

-El Profesor Longbotton nos había mandado unos ejercicios sobre _La Phileas Chillona _e iba muy retrasada. Así que me quedé en la sala común…

Ted golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-¿Sabes el frío que hacía? Y para colmo luego tuve que estar dos horas frotando mi túnica para quitarme la mierda de esos bichos de encima. Dios Rose, ¿sabes los esfuerzos que tengo que hacer cada día para resistirme a Victoire o al grupo de chicas que…

-Líate con ella –soltó de sopetón esperanzada. Quizás ahí estuviera su escapatoria. –O con ellas, me da igual. Tú por tu lado, yo por el mío y aquí paz y después gloria. Chimpún.

Ted la cogió del brazo cuando a penas le faltaban un par de pasos para salir de la mazmorra. Ella se giró y lo vio allí, con su pelo azul y despeinado, sus ojos grises y esa mirada atónita e incrédula.

-¿Estás de coña no? –aumentó la presión. -¿Por qué ahora?

-Teddy suelta, me haces daño.

-¿Pasa algo, Rose? ¿Te está molestando?

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron ante la nueva voz. Allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, Scorpius Malfoy con su pelo rubio cortado a la última moda y más libros entre sus brazos de los que eran físicamente posible sujetar con solo dos manos, los miraba atentamente esperando la respuesta de la niña. Cuando no llegó, se acercó a ellos y miró escéptico el brazo del Gryffindor sujetando el de Rose.

-Lárgate Malf…

-Ted solo venía a darme un recado de parte de James –le interrumpió ella, lo que menos le convenía ahora era crear un espectáculo de testosterona con la clase a punto de llenarse de adolescentes hormonados y cotillas. -¿Verdad? –le miró suplicante y vacilante él le soltó del brazo.

-Sí. –dijo secamente. Se fue hacia la puerta y en el último momento añadió: -En la lechucería, a las diez. Solo va a esperarte cinco minutos. Allá tú si vas o no.

Y sin más se fue.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese Gryffindor en la cabeza? ¿Estás bien? –Rose notó la preocupación en la voz de su compañero, mientras éste tomaba asiento junto a ella. –La próxima vez yo evitaría volver a quedarme a solas con él. Se ve que no debe sentarle demasiado bien que los Slytherin vayamos los primeros en la liga de quidditch. Idiota.

Rose se arrebujó más en su taburete estirando sus pergaminos y descorchando la tinta frente a ella, a medida que las mazmorras iban llenándose cada vez más de Slytherins y Ravenclaws.

-Toma –le dijo Scorpius tendiéndole algo en su mano derecha. –Te la dejaste en la sala común. Hoy hace frío.

Rose cogió su bufanda esmeralda y plata y sonrió a su amigo.

-Gracias.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El curso acababa de comenzar. Un largo y caluroso verano en La Madriguera para todos los nietos Weasly, había dado paso a un taciturno y bastante más frío que otras veces otoño en Hogwarts. A todos los pelirrojos les ha costado bastante volver a acostumbrarse a no despertarse y salir disparados para el baño derribando a cualquiera que se encontraran en el camino. Gracias a Merlín, ningún incidente pasó de un hombro fracturado. Es más, aún hoy, tres semanas después de haber llegado a la escuela, siguen acudiendo al Gran Comedor varita en mano y dispuestos a lanzar una maldición al primero que cogiera un muslito de pollo que no debiera. Por eso no es raros que ellos sean los primeros en la mesa Gryffindor.

Bueno, quizás no a todos.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana? –Rose estaba tumbada bajo un enorme sauce llorón junto al lago, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Scorpius. Ninguno de los dos había ido al Gran Comedor, dudaban que algún Slytherin lo hubiera hecho, sobretodo después de la fiesta que anoche prepararon las hermanas Zabini.

-Ya conoces a la abuela Narcissa. Pellizcos en las mejillas, marcas de carmín en la frente y muchos –el chico agudizó su voz. –_"mi pequeño Scorpius, ¡cuánto te pareces a tu abuelo!_

La niña esbozó una sonrisa.

-Debió ser un hombre muy guapo –dijo casi sin pensar. –Es decir… -Scorpius se mofó de su incomodidad. –Bueno, no es un secreto que era un tío bueno. Dicen que estaba como un tren, por muy cabrón que hubiera sido.

Él se rió a carcajadas y ella, con las mejillas rojas como tomates, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Rose se irguió y el chico no pudo más que maravillarse por el efecto de la vergüenza en aquella cara salpicada de pecas. Junto con sus primos James y Albus, ella era una de las pocas personas con sangre Weasly en sus venas que no había heredado el pelo rojo fuego, sino un pelo castaño lleno de ondas que siempre llevaba religiosamente liso.

-Reconócelo Weasly, tienes la suerte de poder pasearte por los pasillos de Hogwarts con un, ¿cómo has dicho? –ahora le tocó el turno de imitar la voz de Rose –_ "tío bueno que está como un tren". _

Rose entrecerró los ojos, buscando aquello que más le doliera.

-Ese pelo te hace parecer gay.

-Y tú… ¡¿QUÉ?!

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía un corte moderno, muy corto por detrás y con flequillo a un lado. Cada mañana se tiraba cerca de veinte minutos frente al espejo con tal de que cada pelo quedara en su sitio exacto. Aquello era lo peor que podría haberle dicho.

-Pues eso no es lo que me dicen todas –la desafió.

-¿Todas? ¿Las descerebradas que te siguen de un lado para otro? Por favor, si no reúnen ni media neurona entre todas.

-Cualquiera diría que estás celosa –Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. –Vamos Rose, sabes que hay Scorpius suficiente para todas.

La Slytherin se levantó del suelo y enfiló el camino de vuelta al castillo. El rubio no tardó en seguirla, riendo y susurrándole estupideces que Rose ni se molestó en comprender.

-Vale, vale. Ya paro, ya paro. –intentó refrenar las carcajadas pero no pudo. –Me encanta cuando te pones así. Estás tan mona.

Ese comentario solo sirvió para que la cara de la niña se sonrojara aun más. Rose entró en el Gran Comedor, seguida de un insufrible Scorpius riéndose de ella. De camino a la mesa Slytherin se topó con su hermano y su prima. Tan parecidos, tan pelirrojos, tan Gryffindors, tan… Weaslys que volvió a sentir envidia. Los saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza y siguió su camino.

-Cierra la boca rubiales –espetó cuando llegaron a su mesa. –o tendremos que salir en canoa de aquí.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo graciosa que eres, Rose? –ahora ya sí que no reía.

-No, pero deberías.

La castaña se sentó entre las hermanas Zabini, Érica de sexto y Stella de quinto, su mejor amiga. Scorpius se sentó frente a ellas, sirvió zumo de calabaza en un par de copas y le tendió una a Rose, la otra se la llevó a los labios.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora? –preguntó cuando tragó el zumo que tenía en la boca.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de Stella.

-¡Oh no! El profesor Nott otra vez, ¡no! Ese hombre es insufrible y me tiene manía.

-Quizás dejara de tenértela si dejaras de cuestionar cada palabra que dice, Malfoy.

-No todos tenemos la suerte de ser los favoritos de los profesores, "Weasly"

Una extraña sensación de ser observada recorrió la espina dorsal de la castaña. Antes de que buscara entre las mesas de quién podría tratarse, ya sabía la respuesta. En el lado contrario del comedor, unos ojos grises la taladraban sin tregua, furiosos. Rose se quedó de piedra ante la mirada de Teddy. Ella sabía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado. La noche anterior le había vuelto a dar platón. Eso era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer, como debía terminar. Sí. Eso había quedado claro durante la larga noche mientras fingía estar pasándoselo bien en la fiesta en la sala común de su casa.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el odio con el que él la miraba? ¿Las caricias que le regalaba Victoire a su pelo violeta? ¿Él apartando la mirada?

Su primo James la saludó.

-¡Rose! ¿Estás bien? –Stella tuvo que zarandearla para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí… perdona, ¿qué decías?

-Te preguntaba si vuelve a faltarte algo.

Rose tuvo que esforzarse para encontrar coherencia a las palabras de su amiga. Scorpius la miraba preocupado.

-Ahora que lo dices… sí. Creo que me han desaparecido unas –bajó la voz. –braguitas.

Stella ahogó un grito y la copa del rubio restalló contra la madera maciza de la mesa.

-¡Esto es demasiado Rose! Tenemos que hacer algo, decírselo a alguien.

-Scorpius por favor, baja la voz.

-Cuando se trataban de plumas o pergaminos, no dije nada. Creía que sería alguna chiquillada de los alumnos más pequeños y que se acabaría, pero esto ha tomado un camino que no me gusta nada. ¡¿Tus bragas?! Alguien se ha metido en tu cuarto Rose, ¿y sigues sin querer hacer nada? Puede ser peligroso.

La niña meditó un instante las palabras de su amigo. Tenía razón. Tenía que acabar con los robos o dentro de poco no tendría con qué vestirse.

Miró a la mesa Gryffindor.

-No os preocupéis. Pienso ponerle fin hoy mismo.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? ¿Queréis más? Reviews!! PLIZZZZZZZZ!!_


	2. Zumo de Calabaza

**He tardado más de lo que pretendía, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo. Me quedé más contenta con el primero, pero supongo que es lo que pasa al principio de todas las historias, que empiezan a ponerse emocionantes un poco más adelante. Haré todo lo posible porque ese momento no tarde demasiado en llegar. **

**Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a Natisluna, GiselleLesrange28 y a solpotterblack por sus reviews. No sé si alguien más lo habrá leído o no, pero por si las moscas, gracias también xD que si nadie la leyera mi historia se quedaría triste y desconsolada **

**Sí, ya sé que estos dos capitulillos estan totalmente monopolizados por Teddy y Rose, pero a partir de ahora van a salir muchos más personajes con sus propias historias, lo prometo. Solo esperad y confiad en mí! Lo que tengo en mente es bastante más elaborado que solo Teddy, Rose y Scorpius. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis al menos la mitad que yo escribiéndolo y así ya me sentiré satisfecha! **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia son de JKR**

* * *

Dicen hay noches que si estás lo suficientemente atento, incluso puedes oír a Hogwarts respirar

Dicen que hay noches que si estás lo suficientemente atento, incluso puedes oír a Hogwarts respirar. Puede que se trate de una mera forma de hablar, nada que haya que tomar de forma literal, pero no podemos olvidar lo que el castillo representa ni lo que alberga. Centenas de magos y brujas se encierran entre sus paredes año tras año, de septiembre a junio, con sus varitas, sus pócimas y sus hechizos. Así que no sería raro que algún joven imberbe se hubiera despistado cuando no debiera o hubiera pronunciado algunas eles en lugar de erres y las piedras del castillo hubieran amortizado esa magia desperdiciada. Sea como fuere, hoy hasta el mismísimo frío está en tensión. El ser humano es un animal de costumbres, por mucha magia que sea capaz de utilizar, ¿y qué costumbre hay más antigua en todo Hogwarts que el ferviente odio que sienten un Slytherin por un Gryffindor o viceversa?

-¡Si pensáis jugar la semana que viene tal y como habéis entrenado hoy, decídmelo ya y ni siquiera me molesto en madrugar!

-Cálmate, Teddy, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Danos un respiro. –el aludido fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

-¡Capitán! –gritó, ante la mirada cansada de todos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ahora no soy Teddy, James, sino tu capitán. Así que trátame como tal.

El moreno lo miró directamente durante un par de segundos. Su rostro era una máscara completamente fría, llevaba toda la mañana soportando el mal humor y los malos tonos de su amigo y estaba más que acostumbrado, pero aquello era pasarse. Al final, fue él mismo el que cedió y apartó la vista, odiando su debilidad.

-¡Bien! –Teddy volvió a dirigirse al equipo. –Quiero diez vueltas al campo de quidditch. –se esperó a que casi estuvieran fuera de los vestuarios para añadir: -Y sin escobas.

Un murmullo general de descontento se elevó entre los chicos, pero nadie se atrevió a convertirlo en algo más. Soltaron sus escobas y se fueron al campo, acordándose de toda la familia Lupin cuando empezó a llover.

Ted suspiró, se volvió para coger su toalla y se dio una ducha. Dejó que el agua recorriera cada músculo varias veces, como si de aquella manera pudiera librarse del cabreo que llevaba encima. No funcionó, se enrolló la toalla alrededor de la cintura dejando su torso al desnudo y salió de nuevo a la parte central de los vestuarios. James estaba esperándole.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, tío? –el capitán se miró al espejo antes de contestar, su pelo morado se estaba volviendo azul. –Desde el desayuno no hay quien te tosa encima, joder. Ha sido un buen entrenamiento, no deberías haberle gritado a los chicos como lo has hecho.

Teddy siguió sin contestar.

-¡Eh! ¿Me estás oyendo? Vamos, no seas crío.

Su amigo volvió a suspirar y se giró para mirarlo directamente. Seguía con las facciones duras y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Sí, he sido un auténtico capullo, pero si seguimos así no ganaremos contra Slytherin.

-No digas bobadas, todos los años lo hemos hecho… ¿o es que ahora te da miedo ese Malfoy? –James sonrió pícaramente al ver encenderse de ira el rostro de su amigo. –Estaba de coña, tío relájate. Ve a ver a Victoire y tened una nochecita romántica los dos. Tú vendrás más relajado y todos seremos más felices.

Al oír el nombre de su novia y aquella insinuación sexual por parte de su amigo, Teddy palideció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para James.

-¿Tienes problemas con mi prima? ¿Qué le has hecho ahora? –no esperó contestación. –Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya sabes como es. Es mi prima y Merlín sabe que la quiero, pero es una niña insoportable y mimada. Bill y Fleur siempre la han sobreprotegido demasiado y han creado una Barbie de metro setenta. Tiene suerte de estar buena si no, no sé que clase de idiota aguantaría todas sus bobadas.

Miró a Teddy que seguía sin decir nada. Aquello no tenía muy buena pinta.

-Joder, puteo a tu novia, te puteo a ti y nada. No sé que más decirte para que reacciones. –James se acercó al chico y le pasó un brazo por el hombro. Ellos dos eran más que amigos, eran como hermanos. -¿La llamo y te la traigo aquí? A ella, seguramente, le harías más caso que a mí.

Teddy decidió que era hora de hablar, veía al moreno demasiado capaz de hacer lo que decía.

-No digas estupideces. –le cortó, desasiéndose de su brazo. –Ya la veré luego, ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Mejor que mi plan? ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

-El ensayo sobre los hombres lobos en el siglo xviii. Algunos nos preocupamos por aprobar.

James se rió con ganas y eso provocó que el enfado de Teddy aumentara.

-¿Tú preocupado por aprobar? No será que tienes alguna chica por ahí escondida y solo estás esperando a que me vaya, ¿verdad? –miró en las duchas cómicamente buscando a la chica. -¿No será esa rubita de Hufflepuff, verdad? No para de hacerte ojitos en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué rubita de Hufflepuff? –preguntó confundido.

-Ya sabes, esa que siempre va con la bajita de las pecas. McGorwin, McGolvin o algo así. Si hoy se ha chocado contigo en el desayuno cuando tú entrabas. Y apostaría todo lo que tengo a que lo ha hecho a posta. Las tías son raras. Una rubia así solo tendría que dar una palmada para tenerme a sus pies. –lo miró sorprendido. -¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta!

-No soy un puñetero salido como tú, James.

El moreno se quedó pensativo.

-No… no es eso. Esta mañana estabas raro, como si buscaras algo o… a alguien. Y luego _¡pluf!, _sin previo aviso careto y mala leche. Me pregunto quién será…

-Deja de decir estupideces –le cortó Teddy. –Y lárgate de aquí o me encargaré de que corras de verdad las diez vueltas.

-No gracias. –dio una palmadita en la espalda de su amigo y se giró para la puerta. –Nos vemos a la hora de cenar. A ver con qué te sorprende la rubia esta vez.

Una vez su amigo se perdió de vista, Teddy volvió a girarse hacia el espejo quedando de espaldas a la puerta. No podía pensar en nada salvo que _ella _no había acudido anoche a la cita y eso le hervía la sangre. Por las palabras de James, se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba siendo demasiado poco discreto. Sí, esa mañana solo estaba pendiente de encontrar a Rose en el Gran Comedor. Miró en la mesa de Slytherin, por los pasillos, en su propia mesa por si hoy había decidido hacerle una visita a sus primos… y nada. Se resignó, "_al menos había tenido la decencia de no aparecer esa mañana después del plantón de la lechucería",_ pensó, pero cuando la vio entrando con esa risita tonta con el imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy, algo dentro de él explotó. Algo que acabó salpicando sobre todo su equipo de quidditch y a Victoire.

El chico se sentó en un banco, cogió la pomada de Madame Pomfrey para las magulladuras y comenzó a extendérsela por el feo hematoma que tenía en el hombro.

James acababa de dejar a su amigo en los vestuarios e iba tarareando una canción cuando una niña con bufanda verde le saludó. Por acto reflejo, le lanzó una mirada despectiva. Odiaba a las serpientes, pero rápidamente relajó el rostro cuando se dio verdadera cuenta de quién era.

-Hola, primita. ¿Qué haces aquí? –el hecho de que el muchacho la examinara atentamente de arriba abajo con aquellos enormes ojos verdes, la incomodaron bastante.

-Vengo a ver a Scorpius y Stella. Ahora toca entrenamiento de Slytherin.

Los ojos curiosos de James adquirieron cierto matiz de desconfianza.

-Ese amiguito tuyo… Scorpius, ha tenido bastante suerte últimamente, ¿no? Dos snitchs seguidas en dos partidos antes de los 45 minutos. Mucha suerte –su tono de voz no le gustó nada a Rose.

-No sé en Gryffindor, pero en Slytherin a eso lo llamamos talento no suerte.

Rose se calló, esperando a que su primo lanzara el contraataque. Éste, en cambio, en vez de eso, se limitó a sonreír con afecto.

-¿Sabes? Todavía no me acostumbro a verte sin tus gafas ni tu pelo enmarañado. De buenas a primera, la incordio de mi prima que me seguía a todas partes se ha convertido en una tía que está buena y todo.

-¡James!

-Lo digo como un cumplido, tranquila. –le apretó afectuosamente el hombro. –Pero como vea a ese flacucho de Malfoy pasarse un solo pelo contigo, lo mato.

La niña titubeó.

-Bueno, no te entretengo más. –añadió él. –Anima a tus serpientes. Y si te cruzas con Teddy huye. Hoy está de un humor de perros, ¿o debería decir de lobos?

Esperó la risa de Rose por su intento de chiste, pero al ver que no llegaba y que por la cara que ponía su prima jamás llegaría, desistió y se marchó de vuelta al castillo.

Rose se quedó allí de pie un momento, sin mirar nada en particular. No tenía demasiadas ganas de toparse con Teddy y después de lo que le había dicho James menos, pero tenía que zanjar todo el asunto de las desapariciones de una vez por todas. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera? ¿De verdad estaría tan enfadado? ¿Sería ella la culpable?

Miró anhelante el campo de quidditch donde ya podía ver unas cuantas escobas surcar los cielos, luego volvió su cara a los vestuarios.

_¡Cuánto antes te lo quites de encima, mejor! _, pensó. Pero ni eso le reconfortó un poco cuando comenzó a dirigirse al encuentro del Gryffindor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Scorpius Malfoy se veía como un auténtico Eolo cuando surcaba los cielos a lomos de su escoba. Sus facciones tan marcadas y perfectas, aquel pelo rubio despeinado a causa del viento y su nariz. _¡Por Merlín! ¡Su nariz!. _Esa era su mejor parte, sin ninguna imperfección le daba a su rostro ese aire señorial que visten todos los Malfoy desde hace siglos.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Stella no podía abandonar aquel tipo de pensamientos. Lo tenía a escasos metros de ella, en silencio, escudriñando las gradas. La muchacha vio el aire contrariado del rubio, dirigió la mirada al punto exacto que él observaba y no se sorprendió al ver un grupo de chicas de diversas casas allí plantadas, a pesar de que estuviera lloviendo.

_¡Cómo las odiaba! _

-¿Crees que estará bien? –le oyó decir casi en un susurro.

-¿Quién? -_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida? Estaba claro que se refería a Rose. Siempre se refiere a Rose. _

-Rose, no me gustó nada su aspecto y que no parara de estornudar _snirlacs. _Pillaré a quien haya sido y te juro por la Orden de Merlín que temblará con solo volver a escuchar mi nombre.

La joven se encogió en su escoba. Desde que llegaron a Hogwarts con 11 años y una vez superado el trauma colectivo que significaba que por primera vez en la historia una Weasly fuera una serpiente, siempre habían sido ellos tres: Scorpius, Rose y ella, Stella. Sin embargo, el rubio jamás le había dedicado una de las miradas que guardaba para Rose, nunca ese tono de voz especialmente para ella… Malfoy, Rose y ella eran amigos, sí, pero por una razón u otra siempre quedaba excluída. Y eso le dolía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La puerta hizo un golpe seco al cerrarse. Teddy no alzó la vista, siguió inmerso en darse los cuidados necesarios a las múltiples contusiones que recorrían y enverdecían su cuerpo. A las hechas durante la semana se le sumaban el que hacía menos de una hora una _bludger _le hubiera noqueado de un golpe directo en el pecho, haciéndole caer unos 5 metros desde su escoba.

-Creía que te había dicho que te fueras. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

Rose dudó durante unos segundos si marcharse de allí, pero por más que lo intentaba sus pies se negaron a moverse. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el chico alzó la vista, dispuesto a seguir discutiendo con su amigo.

-He dicho que… ¿Rose? –la niña se quedó de piedra. _¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido? _-¿Qué haces aquí? –el tono esperanzado que percibió en su propia voz le enfureció y decidió pagarlo con ella. Total, ella era la única culpable de que estuviera así. –¿Sabes? Anoche hizo bastante frío en la lechucería, aunque claro, no creo que te importe demasiado.

Ella siguió sin decir una palabra. El chico, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada por aquel camino, decidió probar con otra cosa.

-Si has venido para quedarte ahí parada como un pasmarote vete. Ya te he dicho que no estoy de humor para niñerías.

Teddy volvió a su quehacer con la pomada. Lanzó un gemido de dolor cuando ésta tocó una herida abierta. Sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, Rose se fue derecha al grifo, mojó una toalla y se acercó al muchacho para limpiar la herida. Él se quedó estupefacto y cuando sus pieles se tocaron también le faltó el aliento. Intentó tocar su mano, atraparla entre las suyas, pero la niña la apartó al instante.

-Rose…

-¡No! Teddy, no –se irguió y se alejó de él. –He venido a decirte que dejes de quitarme cosas. Nada más. Al principio no me importó. Plumas y pergaminos, no es algo que no pueda reponer en unos minutos, pero ya ha sido demasiado. Por favor. Además mis amigos están empezando a sospechar.

-¡Eh! Para, para un momento. ¿Qué dices? Yo no te he quitado nada.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y si no has sido tú, quién? –Rose se puso en jarras, esperando una respuesta. -¿Quién querría quitarme ropa interior si no tú?

-¿Y yo que sé? ¡Dios! Te sangra la nariz.

-¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser! –Rose se giró y se miró al espejo, efectivamente un hilillo de sangre bajaba de su nariz. Mientras tanto el chico se levantó de un saltó, buscó una toalla de mano y cuando la encontró se la tendió.

Cuando se giró para tomar la toalla que Teddy le tendía, se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho ya estaba casi encima suya con la toalla en la mano y semidesnudo. Se acercó, pegó su fuerte y definido cuerpo al menudo cuerpo de ella y apretó la toalla contra su nariz.

-¿Qué es esto? –se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-Madame Promfrey me dijo que quizás tuviera algunas secuelas, pero que no dudarían más de un día.

Él acercó más su cuerpo y ella lo notó en todo su esplendor. Cada noche, antes de dormir rememoraba cada curva, cada peca, cada lunar… y se dormía abrazada a la almohada, imaginando que era Teddy el que estaba junto a ella y ahora volvía a tenerlo ahí, tan cerca… Si no se separaba, no podría resistirlo mucho más.

-¿Secuelas de qué? –la miraba directamente a los ojos, devorándola con la mirada.

-La Maldición Stornuclox. Alguien me echó unos polvos esta mañana, en mi zumo de calabaza.

-¿Quién demonios…? Voy a matarlo.

-¿Qué? Si ni siquiera sabes quien es. No lo sé ni yo.

-Lo averiguaré.

-¡Oh, mi héroe! –soltó irónicamente.

-No estoy de broma –alzó su mano izquierda y, sin poder evitarlo, acarició los labios de ella con la yema de sus dedos. Al contrario de lo que él creía, ella se dejó hacer, disfrutando de cada milímetro de contacto.

_¡Domínate! _

-Teddy…

-Shhh… no hables. –bajó su rostro, ansiando el momento en el que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, cuando unos pasos resonaron en todo el vestuario.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de su ensimismamiento, se separaron de sí rápidamente y se miraron alarmados, llenos de pánico.

-¡Escóndete! –le urgió Teddy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No! Eres como un hermano o un primo para mí, no es raro que esté aquí.

Esa descripción enfureció al muchacho.

-Seguramente el imbécil de tu primo se haya ido de la lengua y sea Victoire.

A Rose no le hizo falta saber nada más. Se escabulló deprisa con la toalla aún taponándose la nariz hacia las duchas, justo en el momento en el que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Ah! Estás aquí –la _veela _le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. –James me dijo que necesitabas verme.

Y sin más cerró la puerta y fue caminado hacia Teddy desabrochándose los botones de su camisa.

_FIn del Segundo Capítulo! Weeeeee! _

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sí... todavía no ha pasado nada significativo, pero ya empieza a verse cosas extrañas que están ocurriendo. ¿Quién echa maldiciones al zumo de Rose? ¿Quién urga en su baúl y le roba la ropa interior? ¿Por qué lo hace? _

Ña, ña, ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Ya sabéis! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!!


	3. Olvidándose de las Garras

****

Pues aquí está el siguiente capitulito!

**Algunas me decíais que cómo pasó que Rose acabó en Slytherin y cómo se lo tomaron los demás. Espero que este capítulo solvente todas las dudas. **

**Gracias en especial a DianaYeye, solpotterblack y a Abril por vuestras reviews! Son mucho para mí, de verdad. Gracias también a aquellos que leéis y no dejáis review! Pero recordad: Una Leara con review es una Leara contenta!! **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

* * *

"_Si no eres una Gryffindor, te desheredaremos" _

Desde que llegó a Hogwarts y el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó _Slytherin_, en lugar del esperado _Gryffindor_, esas palabras han perseguido a Rose Weasly día tras día y noche a noche… sin llegar a saber porqué, sin encontrarle ningún tipo de explicación. Nada. Vacío y sorpresa, y por encima de todo una inevitable soledad. Una vida entera pensando que eres un aguerrido león para descubrir que has ido a parar de cabeza a un nido repleto de serpientes.

Quedan menos de dos horas para que el verde y el rojo se enfrentes eufóricos en el campo de juego, y aunque sabe que debería estar observando a su equipo entrenar y planear alguna estrategia para el partido, Rose no puede evitar pensar en aquel primer año que pasó en Hogwarts. Aquel que debería haber sido uno de los más felices de su vida fue un auténtico infierno desde el comienzo. Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras no reaccionó, aquello no podía ser real, ella no podía estar en Slytherin.

Su nueva casa no vitoreó, no escuchó nada, todo el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Despacio, deslizó su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos sus primos la miraban boquiabiertos, sin saber qué decir, ni qué hacer… ¿Qué demonios había salido mal?

La gigantesca mano de Hagrid sobre su hombro fue lo que la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Rose solo vio aquellos gigantescos ojos y su sonrisa.

**Cinco años atrás…**

-Rose, cariño, ¿estás bien?

La niña seguía con el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, negándose a volver a la realidad.

_-Pequeña Weasly, deberías ir a tu mesa. Hay otros esperando _–oyó decir al sombrero con su voz chirriante.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerme esto? Yo debería estar en Gryffindor. _

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

_-Hay valentía en ti pequeña, pero la grandeza que Slytherin te dará la eclipsa por completo. Has roto la tradición, no por nada eres más Granger que Weasly. Anímate niña, ya sabes lo que dicen: lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. _

El semi-gigante le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza impidiéndole replicar y la instó a levantarse y a dirigirse a su mesa para así poder seguir llamando a más alumnos al sombrero. Rose vaciló, volvió a mirar a su familia que aun no había salido de su estupor y se dirigió a su mesa. A su llegada nadie la saludó, solo la miraban, como si fuera un extraño espécimen de babosa carnívora con largos colmillos naranjas. La niña se sentó en el primer hueco que vio y se pasó toda la noche con la mirada fija en su plato vacío, sin probar bocado y cuando aquella misma noche fue a su habitación y conoció a sus compañeras, supo que sería el año más largo de su vida.

Los días pasaron y Rose se convirtió en un fantasma más vagando por Hogwarts. La noticia de su nombramiento no tardó ni un día en llegar a La Madriguera y desde entonces solo había recibido carta de su madre, día tras día, animándola y pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia con su padre. Él acabaría aceptándolo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Por un lado, recibía la ley del silencio por parte de sus compañeros de casa. Por el de su familia, fugaces holas y adiós en los pasillos y cambios de clase. Aquello no podía estar pasando, se repetía una y otra vez, pero cada mañana al despertar se daba cuenta que sus peores temores se hacían realidad. Maldecía sus sábanas de seda verdes y se lamentaba porque no fueran rojas.

Una mañana, antes de marcharse a clase, se miró al espejo, intentando buscar a la niña que había atravesado el andén 9 y ¾. Ante ella, una Rose bastante más pálida y demacrada con el pelo enmarañado y gafas de pasta le devolvió la mirada. No le gustó, pero tampoco tenía ánimos para cambiarlo.

Suspiró resignada, cogió sus libros y se marchó.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Qué tal, Weasly? –la niña apartó la mirada de su enorme libro sobre la Historia de Hogwarts que le había regalado su madre para toparse con unos ojos grises que la miraban maliciosamente.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

El chico pareció no escucharla, dio la vuelta a la mesa de la biblioteca donde Rose siempre acostumbraba a esconderse y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te va el periodo de adaptación al verde y al plata? –viendo que la niña había vuelto a su lectura y no le hacía el menor caso cerró su libro de golpe. Rose se giró hacia él enfadada. –Debe ser difícil dejar de gruñir para aprender a sisear.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Veo que no te andas por las ramas, Weasly –él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. –Estoy aquí para hacer un trato contigo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada escéptica.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –algo dentro de ella la obligaba a no confiar en ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Aún así no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Uno en el que nos beneficiemos los dos. –el chico hizo una pausa dramática para darle más énfasis a la conversación. –Tú tienes ciertos problemillas sociales con mi gente y yo con… -señaló la montaña de libros frente a ella. -… con la tuya.

-No entiendo.

-Te lo diré más claro: tú me ayudas con el profesor Binns y con Longbottom y yo te ayudo a no terminar convertida en una antisocial.

-Llegas tarde, Malfoy, por si no te has dado cuenta: ya soy una antisocial.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

-Esa no es la actitud. –se acercó más a ella, con los ojos brillantes, hasta quedar a menos de cinco centímetros. Nariz contra nariz. –Los Slytherin siempre encontramos la manera de alzarnos, sea cual sea la dificultad. Y eso es algo que vas a tener que ir metiéndote en esa cabezota. Cuando acabe contigo, toda mujer que pise Hogwarts se lamentará por no ser tú.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡No, Malfoy! ¡Por enésima vez no! ¡William el Iluminador no fue el que sumergió la Atlátida bajo el océano sino el que hizo erupcionar el Vesubio y destruyó Pompeya! –los dos Slytherin iban caminando por uno de los pasillos menos transitados de Hogwarts a comienzo del trimestre. El pasillo hacia la biblioteca.

-¡Menuda estupidez! ¿Por qué haría eso?

-La gente hace cosas realmente estúpidas por amor, ¿no lo sabías?

-Scorpius –terminó él la frase.

-¿Cómo dices? –ella se paró en seco y lo miró.

-Mi nombre es Scorpius. Estoy harto de que me llames Malfoy todo el rato.

El semblante serio del chico no dejaba lugar a contradicciones. Rose le miró confusa y se preguntó de dónde habían salido todos aquellos prejuicios por el apellido Malfoy que tan a rajatabla había llevado esos días. Y en seguida encontró la respuesta: su padre.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Malf… Scorpius. Vamos dentro, aún tenemos mucho que estudiar.

Como ya era costumbre, se fueron directamente a una de las últimas mesas de la mesa en la sección de herbología. Ella dejó todos los libros que llevaba sobre la madera y se fue a buscar más a las estanterías. Scorpius se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a ojear el primer libro del montón.

-¿Sabes, Rose? Anoche estuve pensando sobre mi parte del trato –un ruido parecido a un gruñido dos estantes más atrás le instó a continuar. –Y he llegado a la conclusión de que tú también deberías poner de tu parte. Lo primero que deberíamos mejorar es tu imagen.

Rose llegó con una montaña de libros, los dejó de golpe sobre la mesa y se volvió indignada hacia el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que pasa con mi imagen?

Él la miró de arriba abajo, con una expresión que decía que la respuesta era demasiado obvia como para ser dicha en voz alta. Sin embargo, viendo que intentar razonar con ella era como hacerlo con una varita se levantó, se acercó a la castaña y comenzó a darle vueltas.

-Para empezar tendríamos que hacer algo con tu pelo, el largo de tu falda, esa camisa tan ancha, ¿la corbata perfectamente anudada? Me parece que no –se paró frente a ella y desanudó la prenda. –Y esas gafas. Sin duda tenemos que hacer algo con esas gafas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose tuvo que reconocer con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios, que aquel cambio de imagen le costó más de lo que ambos esperaban. Concretamente cuatro años, la pócima especial que Pansy Zabini, madre de Stella, había hecho crear para que los rizos de sus hijas permanecieran completamente lisos y continuos gritos de frustración de Scorpius cuando la veía aparecer con chándal y la camiseta vieja que, con la pérdida de pudor y el aumento de confianza, la castaña le había "tomado prestada".

A pesar de todo, Rose era una Granger y había aprendido a la perfección el estilo y refinamiento característico de una Slytherin. Ahora llevaba el pelo largo, muy liso y con flequillo recto al ras de las cejas. Su falda estaba en el límite de lo que podría considerarse _casi _correcto para una señorita. Su blusa había encogido dos tallas y ahora que por fin su cuerpo había adquirido apariencia de mujer, con sus curvas y pechos voluptuosos, la rellenaba estupendamente bien. Su corbata ya no sabía lo que era un buen nudo y esas horribles gafas habían sido sustituidas por los que los _muggles _llamaban lentillas.

El resultado era bueno. Ella lo sabía. Todas esas miradas masculinas se lo decían. Scorpius había sido bastante fiel a su promesa, aunque él insistiera en que aún no había terminado con ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad y la popularidad de Rose no había crecido ni un ápice, sino justo lo contrario. El hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy, heredero de una de las familias más antiguas y prestigiosas de todo el mundo mágico pasara el 90 de su tiempo con aquella intrusa sangre sucia, no hacía más que avivar el descontento de los Slytherins.

-¡Date prisa, _Weasly_, o llegaremos tarde a Defensa! Ya sabes cómo es Nott.

-Ya voy. Ya voy. –se apresuró subiendo las escaleras desde su habitación hacia la sala común de casa. –Estaba terminando de copiar el ensayo. Lo siento. ¡Vamos!

Tuvieron que correr para llegar justo en el momento en el que el profesor cerraba la puerta.

-Señorita Weasly, Señor Malfoy. La próxima vez tendrán que quedarse fuera. –les reprendió. Ellos no contestaron, entraron al aula y se sentaron en una de las últimas mesas. Theodore Nott volvió a centrar su atención en toda la clase. –La próxima semana, por motivos que no les incumbe, tendré que ausentarme y no podré dar clases –una alegría general se extendió entre el alumnado. –Pero son se preocupen, dejaré suficiente tarea para tenerlos ocupados. –el ánimo descendió. –Por eso y porque ya es hora de ponerlos a prueba, hoy, nuestro último día antes de las vacaciones, se batirán en duelo poniendo en práctica los hechizos que les he enseñado.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Y qué casualidad, solo estamos Gryffindors y Slytherins. El equipo ganador tendrá 50 puntos extra para su casa.

Una joven Gryffindor levantó ceñuda su mano.

-¿Es esto legal, señor?

-Dependerá del hechizo que ustedes utilicen. Bien, empecemos: Robins y Baddock.

Uno a uno, pareja a pareja, se iban levantando al llamado del profesor. Unas veces tocaba caer a Gryffindor, otra a Slytherin. Las reglas eran sencillas, se batían en parejas, quien ganara se batía con otro y así hasta que el último quedara en pie. Scorpius ya se había deshecho de cinco Gryffindors, pero cuando Albus se subió a la tarima y se enfrentaron, el rubio quedó desarmado y fue lanzado al otro lado de la habitación.

Rose corrió a ver cómo estaba su amigo.

-Vaya, ¡qué interesante! –Nott miró divertido a la niña. –Solo quedan Rose Weasly y Albus Potter. –la niña tragó saliva y se llevó la mano a la varita, dubitativa. -¿Qué familia eliges Rose?

Por primera vez desde que llegara allí, escuchó cómo los Slytherin clamaban su nombre. Scorpius se irguió y se unió a los vítores. Las voces de los Gryffindors animando a Albus también se oyeron.

La castaña se subió a la tarima y adoptó una postura de combate frente a su primo. Éste se limitó a sonreír, confiado. Aquello irritó a Rose.

-Vamos prima, sabes que James me ha enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sabe. Ríndete. Además, somos familia. No te atreverás. –el moreno se giró a sus compañeros cuando el grito de su prima lo hizo frenarse.

-¡Date la vuelta, Albus y encárame! No pienso atacarte por la espalda.

-¡Vaya! Será la primera vez que un Slytherin piensa así.

Las serpientes sisearon ante la provocación y los leones se rieron a mandíbula abierta.

-¿No será que el bravo león tiene miedo de enfrentarse a su primita, verdad?

Albus se volvió furioso, alzando su varita.

-Te vas a enterar.

Antes de que el niño pudiera siquiera pensar en un hechizo de ataque, Rose ya había terminado de recitar el suyo. Una luz verde y plata salió de su varita impactando directamente en el pecho del chico y lanzándolo al otro lado de la clase.

-¡50 puntos para Slytherin! –gritó el profesor.

Los vítores de los chicos pudieron escucharse en todo el ala del castillo. Los Slytherin se subieron también a la tarima y hundieron a Rose en un mar de abrazos y felicitaciones. La niña, superada la sorpresa inicial, sonrío. Una sonrisa amplia y sincera que no hizo más que ensancharse aún más cuando escuchó las palabras de su amigo susurrándole al oído.

-Y así es como la melena y las garras dieron paso al veneno y los colmillos.

* * *

_Sí, ya sé que es totalmente un capítulo de transición, pero es que se me alargó demasiado y de todas formas tarde o temprano había que hacer este pequeño flashback. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews! Dadle al GO! _

_Saludines _


	4. Antiguas Promesas

**HE VUELTOOOO!! Sé que me he retrasado muchísimo y por eso pido mil disculpas T.T He estado atareadísima con trabajos paralelos. **

**Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, y sobretodo a las que me dejan comentarios DianaYeye, solpotterblack, Abril, karmen y Drehn. Muchas gracias!! Son gracias a esos comments que me animo a seguir con esta historia. **

**Sé que por ahora está siendo demasiado tranquilita, pero espero que una vez acabado este capítulo la historia empiece a coger más fuerza y acción. Lo prometo, pero como en toda historia hacen faltan unos cuantos capítulos tranquilitos de introducción. Esto ya acaba aquí, verán. **

**También quiero aprovechar para dar un poco de publicidad a mis otras historias de HP: EL Placer de lo Prohibido (un lemmon Severus/Lily), El Lobo y la Leona (un Lemmon también de la 3ª Generación) y Orgullo de serpiente (un fic centrado en Bellatrix Black en sus años en Hogwarts y su iniciación en la oscuridad). Ya saben, si les apetece... Leanlas **

**Ya no me enrollo más. Espero que les guste este capi. A mí me ha parecido bastante tierno la verdad. **

* * *

Un ruido sordo y pesado a escasos centímetros de su cara fue lo que la despertó. Dando un repullo, levantó rápidamente la cabeza de la montaña de pergaminos que había estado repasando una y otra vez para el examen de pociones de la próxima semana y miró con ojos vidriosos las dos figuras amorfas frente a sí que poco a poco iban convirtiéndose en sus amigos.

-¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué demonios…

Miró confundida la caja de cartón que tan amable y "delicadamente" Stella había dejado sobre su mesa de la biblioteca. Levantó la ceja escéptica, un gesto que cada día más se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –echó un vistazo a su interior y lo único que vio fueron sobrecitos de colores. Rosas, en su inmensa mayoría.

-¿Tú qué crees, señorita-estoy-demasiado-ocupada-estudiando-como-para-dormir-en-mi-propia-habitación? Los tres últimos días no han hecho más que aparecer cartas en tu habitación, que por cierto también es la mía, para que la eficiente y caritativa Rose Weasly se las de a sus primos.

La castaña la miró divertida. Eso enfureció a Stella.

-¡No es nada gracioso ducharte y que en vez de agua salgan estupideces románticas del tipo: _Querido James, por ti vivo sin vivir en mí_! Que lo sepas –refunfuñó. –Estúpidas Hufflepuffs, son tan ñoñas.

La chica seguía con su perorata de odio hacia el mundo en general mientras Rose le dedicaba una mirada a Scorpius. Él asintió comprensivo.

-Yo tampoco sé que le ha dado. Lleva toda la mañana despotricando contra todo el mundo –susurró, aunque lo bastante alto como para que la morena le oyera.

-Yo no despotrico, simplemente remarco sus múltiples imperfecciones. Y encima ahora tengo tutoría con Nott. Mis notas son bajas, lo sé. ¿Por qué no podemos evitarnos el engorro de estar treinta minutos mirándonos las caras y con una conversación absurda e insulsa sobre cómo hacer que suban?

Ninguno de los otros Slytherins dijo nada. Dada la situación, ambos sabían que lo más sensato era callarse. Sin poder soportar más el silencio, Stella se levantó de encima de la mesa de un salto.

-¿Quieres que me lleve la caja y la eche en la primera chimenea que vea? –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, eso podría ser lo único que le alegrara hoy el día.

-No, déjala, se la daré a James cuando lo vea.

Stella le dedicó una mirada de desdén.

-De verdad, querida, eres la vergüenza para Slytherin. -Y sin más, se marchó de la biblioteca.

El rubio y la castaña suspiraron.

-Ha estado cerca.

-Y que lo digas.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Hacía varios días que Rose había decidido encerrarse en la biblioteca a estudiar de manera intensiva, aprovechando los pocos ratos libres que le quedaban en su apretada vida escolar, y aún así sus amigos no faltaban ni una sola mañana para llevársela y asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de desayunar. Su puesto de estratega y entrenadora del equipo de _quidditch _le quitaba más tiempo del que a ella le hubiera gustado, pero debía reconocer que en su mundo de pócimas, fórmulas y reglas nemotécnicas, era el único respiro que se concedía a sí misma.

-Pareces cansada –los ojos grises del muchacho cambiaron, adoptando un aire paternal que Rose agradeció.

-Estoy cansada –respondió ella escuetamente.

Sin decir nada, Scorpius estiró la tela de su manga encerrándola en su puño, la ensalivó y la llevó a la mejilla de su amiga para frotarla.

-Que sepas que lo que estás haciendo es una guarrada. –por más que intentara zafarse de aquella mano, era imposible.

-¿Prefieres pasearte por todo Hogwarts con una mancha de tinta en la cara?

-No sería la primera vez.

-¡Por Merlín! Lo sé y aún no puedo perdonarte por aquello –los labios de ella dibujaron una sonrisa de medio lado. –No puedo evitar que duermas en este tétrico lugar, pero no pienso permitir que te pasees por ahí como si acabaras de salir de un estercolero. Y ahora menos que nunca.

Con la cara ya limpia, la curiosidad de Rose no hacía más que avivarse. Su amigo tenía aquella mirada enigmática que a ella tanto le gustaba.

-¿Ahora menos que nunca?

-¡Oh sí! ¡Ahora menos que nunca! –el chico echó un vistazo a los libros que Rose tenía sobre la mesa. –_Snurffins, antes y después de la Guerra Mágica _–leyó en voz alta. -¿Para que clase se supone que es esto?

Ella le quitó el libro de las manos de un zarpazo.

-Respóndeme. ¿Qué pasa "ahora"?

Él se limitó a sonreír.

-Scorpius…

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga Rose? No puedo permitir que vean a mi pareja por ahí como una pordiosera.

Ella tardó un par de segundos en procesar la información.

-¿Tu pareja?

-Para el baile de Navidad, idiota. –al ver la cara de incomprensión de la castaña, Scorpius lo comprendió. –Te has olvidado, ¿verdad?

-¡No! –respondió rápidamente. –Sé que es el 21 de diciembre.

-Y… ¿a qué día estamos?

-¿A dos? –aventuró sin muchas esperanzas.

-¡A 17!

-No jodas.

-Sí. Sí jodo, aunque no como yo quisiera. –resopló. Aquella actitud olvidadiza y despreocupada de ella le ponían nervioso.

-Pero… pero…

-Pero te pasas tanto tiempo aquí metida que ni siquiera sabes en qué día vives –terminó él.

Rose abrió la boca para responder pero, al ver la expresión ceñuda en el rostro de su amigo, decidió que eso no sería lo más sensato. Se echó lánguidamente sobre el hombro del rubio y ronroneó. Scorpius sabía que esa era su manera de pedir disculpas e intentar que su amigo se olvidara de su ofensa. Él, como respuesta, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la parte interna del brazo.

Ella cerró los ojos, dispuesta a disfrutar en más profundidad de aquella sensación. _Aquellos dedos eran placer auténtico hechos carne, _pensó. Tardes enteras de migrañas saciadas por un masaje craneal de aquellas manos, sueños mucho más placenteros gracias al trabajo de ellas en su espalda…

Sonrió. Y él sabía lo que aquella sonrisa significaba.

-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, sino ese inútil de Goyle se comerá todos los bollos.

En el momento en el que los largos y finos dedos del rubio dejaron de tocar su piel, una alarma en su mente saltó como un resorte. Toda la conversación anterior volvió a sus pensamientos y volvió a indignarse.

-Buen intento –él ya estaba de pie. –Yo no puedo ser tu pareja para el baile. ¿Qué pasa con Lily?

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –le devolvió la mirada sin entender.

-Creía que este año aprovecharías para invitarla –titubeó. –o sino alguna de esa marabunta de fans que te siguen a todos lados. ¿Melton no te había insinuado algo?

-¿Melton? Sí, supongo que sí. Algo me comentó, pero vaya que me da lo mismo. Vas a venir conmigo y no hay más que hablar.

"_¿Qué demonios se cree este?" _

-Creo que yo también tengo algo que decir al respecto, ¿no?

-No.

-¿No? –repitió Rose frunciendo mucho más el ceño.

-No, esto forma parte del acuerdo al que llegamos en primero, ¿o es que ya se te ha olvidado?

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Sí. Un Malfoy siempre cumple su palabra. Iremos al baile juntos, te pondrás un bonito vestido, verán lo atractivos que somos juntos. Todas las chicas envidiaran lo que representas. Lo chicos me celarán por mi pareja.

-¿Y que es lo que representaré según tú?

-Poder y belleza. Por fin serás una Slytherin completa y eso es algo que todos temerán y de una extraña manera desearán. Confía en mí.

La castaña se levantó de la silla, se atusó el cabello y se alisó la falda, tomó la caja con su mano izquierda y se sujetó al brazó de Scorpius con la derecha.

-Sigo pensando que deberías invitar a Lily.

-No digas estupideces, ya tenía planes con mi mejor amiga gracias a una antigua promesa. Además, cuando acabe contigo, tendré la mejor pareja de todo el baile. Ambos saldremos ganando. Créeme, somos buenos amigos y te aprecio, pero no suelo moverme por simple altruismo. –le guiñó un ojo y Rose supo que lo que acababa de decir era mentira.

-Arrogante Malfoy.

-Sabelotodo Granger.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_No le tendrás. ¡NO! ¡Es mío! ¡Sólo mío! ¡Zorra! ¡Mas que zorra!"_

Una risa histérica afloró en aquel aire viciado y oscuro desde el que observaba.

"_Mi príncipe serpiente. No dejaré que una asquerosa leona usurpe mi puesto"_

_¿Qué? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? Solo díganmelo dándole al GO!! _


	5. Besos a Medianoche

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que el capítulo anterior os gustara, a mí, personalmente me gusta mucho más este. **

**Gracias por todas las reviews que estoy recibiendo, ellas son las que me animan a seguir con todo esto. Gracias. Por cierto, a quien le esté gustando este fic debería pasarse por mi otro relato sobre la tercera generación "EL Lobo y la Leona". Es un LEMMON, pero el pobre está muy solito. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino de la millonaría JKR. La muy rácana no me da ni una mísera libra pero me presta a sus pequeñines para que yo los saque a jugar. **

**¡RECORDAD! Las reviews alivian y desperazan el alma. No te olvides de dejarme alguna. **

* * *

-Todavía no comprendo lo que hacemos aquí –repetía por enésima vez aunque fuera muy consciente de que ninguno de sus amigos la escuchaba. –Deberíamos estar entrenando. Tenemos el partido contra Ravenclaw muy cerca. Y no es que estés en tu mejor momento, Scorpius.

Nada.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Ninguno de los dos habéis dicho una palabra desde el desayuno.

Silencio.

-¿Esas tenemos? ¿Aún estamos en primer grado y nadie me ha dicho nada o qué? –tanto Scorpius como Stella la miraron fijamente, Rose fue incapaz de descifrar lo que vio en sus miradas.

La castaña se sumió por un momento en aquel silencio incómodo que los rodeaba. El primero en apartar la vista fue Scorpius y antes de que Rose pudiera comprender algo, Stella hizo lo mismo. Exasperada, la Weasley cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, le enfurecía saber que algo había pasado entre sus dos amigos y no saber el qué era. Estaba harta. Harta de las miradas asesinas de Scorpius y de los ojos de cachorrillo apaleado de Stella. Hacía frío, tenía hambre, le dolían los pies y recorrerse Hosmeade en un silencio sepulcral con dos zombis andantes no era precisamente la idea de diversión de Rose Weasley, y mucho menos aún cuando en su sala común le esperaba un tratado sobre la Física Cuántica entendida a través de la magia para ser escrito.

-¡Bien! No sé qué demonios os pasa pero yo le pongo punto y final en este mismo instante. –Rose se giró sobre sus talones. –Nos vemos en el castillo. Vosotros veréis si arregláis o no lo que quiera que os haya pasado. Me voy.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Scorpius.

-No digas tonterías Rose. Estamos aquí para buscar tu vestido. –la voz ronca y autoritaria del Slytherin no consiguió amedrentar la decisión de la chica.

-Búscalo tú, Scorpius, seguro que tienes mejor gusto que yo. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que pasarme el día de morros con vosotros.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a dónde se dirigían. No se giró, ni siquiera cuando Scorpius la amenazó con elegir un vestido rosa lleno de volantes. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba furiosa. Furiosa con la actitud esquiva y agresiva de su mejor amiga, con ese aire de superioridad e inexpresividad que había adoptado el rubio, con las decenas de cartas de navidad que cada mañana le llegaban a ella dirigidas a sus primos, por ser la recadera de los Slytherins, con esas zorras que le escribían las suyas a Teddy, con Victoire por medio, desnudándose delante de Teddy en los vestuarios, con Teddy por permitirlo, por no haberle hablado desde que había pasado aquello, porque el chico no tratara de disculparse, por…

-¡Por Morgana! ¿Quién demonios…

Cuando la chica alzó el rostro para mirar la cara del bloque de piedra con el que se había chocado, se encontró con una coronilla que le era muy familiar. El chico se giró lentamente, como si el choque apenas hubiera significado un golpe de viento para él. Reía y Rose pudo distinguir la pedantería exudar por cada poro de su piel. De entre todos los alumnos con los que tenía la remota posibilidad de chocarse hoy, tenía que haber dado con el cabeza de chorlito de su primo James y, para más inri, en pleno intento de apareamiento.

En lo primero que se fijó fue en su bufanda roja y dorada. Luego le lanzó un vistazo fugaz a las chicas que iban con él. Hufflepuff, si es que aquel golpe no la había dejado tarada.

-¿Rose?

-¡Oh mierda! –la chica se agarró la cabeza, aquel golpe le había dolido más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? –su primo se giró alarmado hacia ella, sujetándola por los brazos. –No tienes muy buena cara.

_¿Ah no? Gracias, Einstein. Justo lo que necesitaba, un chute de sinceridad sin el más mínimo tacto al más puro estilo Weasley. _

-Sí, James, estoy bien. No prestaba atención por donde iba y me topé contigo y tu anormalmente dura espalda, solo eso. Dame un par de minutos.

La Slytherin parpadeó un par de veces tratando de enfocar. Lo cierto es que no se sentía demasiado bien, no solo por el golpe. Hacía un par de días que se le nublaba la vista mientras estudiaba o que perdía fuerza en una mano cuando escribía, pero siempre lo había atribuido al cansancio. Ella misma sabía que se exigía demasiado. Ahora empezaba a preocuparse.

-Claro, prima, tómate los minutos que necesites. ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos un rato? Vamos a las Tres Escobas. Te invito a algo. –James se giró un momento hacia las niñas de antes y dijo despreocupadamente: -Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento, chicas.

Ellas entornaron los ojos con odio hacia Rose, aquella que les había chafado completamente la diversión. Luego se marcharon, sin más. Su primo volvió a girarse hacia ella, sonriente.

-Vamos. Hace tiempo que no hablamos Rose. –el cazador de Gryffindor se volvió hacia una figura masculina de la que Rose no se había percatado hasta el momento. -¿Vienes Teddy?

Ella lo miró con terror. Él, precisamente él, era la última persona con la que quería encontrarse aquel día. El chico se percató la de turbación de la Slytherin y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Y así, tan rápido como había llegado, el miedo que Rose pudiera sentir se esfumó por completo, dando paso a un pétreo odio y a unas malsanas ganas de venganza por las intenciones que adivinaba en aquellos labios curvados.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? –y con esas palabras Teddy afianzó la sentencia de odio eterno por parte de Rose.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Lo de ayer no pasó –lo había repetido casi unas diez veces en voz alta, sin contar las miles que lo había gritado en su mente, aún así seguía sin poder olvidarlo. -¿Entiendes Stella? Somos amigos –estaba empezando a balbucear, se daba cuenta, pero no le importaba. Cuanto antes quedara todo zanjado y convertido en una graciosa anécdota, antes podría volver a las frases cortantes y autoconclusivas.

-Pero Scorpius, no lo entiendes. Yo…

-No Stella. Eres tú la que no lo entiendes –se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo y sacó una bolsita. La abrió, cogió varios galeones de oro y se los tendió a la dependienta. – Somos amigos Stella y los amigos no se besan. Se acabó.

-No dijiste lo mismo ayer –la chica esperó a que Scorpius cogiera la bolsa que le tendía la joven dependienta de sonrisa, para su gusto, asquerosamente perfecta y a que salieran de nuevo a la calle. –Que yo recuerde, me seguiste el rollo durante algo más de diez minutos.

El rubio se giró hacia ella ofendido.

-Eso fue porque me pillaste a traición. Estaba oscuro, yo solo en las mazmorras y lo que menos me esperaba era que mi mejor amiga me acechara a las once de la noche para violarme la boca.

-¿Violarte la boca? ¡Por favor! Si incluso gemiste.

-No gemí.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué fueron esos ruiditos que escuché?

Los labios sugerentes del Slytherin se curvaron en una perfecta "O".

-No lo sé. Puede que fuera tu boca intentando succionar mi lengua.

Ella lo abofeteó. Lo miró con rabia e intentó abofetearlo una segunda vez, pero el chico fue más rápido y la sujetó de ambos brazos.

-¡Para! Todo esto es una estupidez, somos amigos.

-No, Scorpius. No podemos serlo, no quiero.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ella. -¿Cinco años a la mierda por un besito de nada?

-Ese es el problema. Para mí no fue un "besito de nada" y si no te diste cuenta anoche es que eres más estúpido de lo que creía.

-Pero Stella, por favor, ten un poco de sentido común…

-¿Sentido común? Tú menos que nadie puede exigirme algo así, Malfoy.

-¿Desde cuando he pasado de ser Scorpius a simplemente Malfoy?

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, aunque puede que sí y no les importara, pero su conversación estaba adquiriendo un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que el representante más cotilla de cada casa tuviera material con el que trabajar para un par de semanas. Los más colegialmente suicidas se quedaban allí en medio, prestando una descarada e insultante atención a cada palabra, cada gesto, cada reproche que las serpientes se escupían a la cara. Los más sensatos trataban de hacer lo mismo pero tras una distancia más prudencial, lo que incluía un lugar detrás de un muro, detrás de algún alumno de séptimo o simplemente en su sala común, un par de horas más tarde, cuando el rumor se hubiera extendido como la peste de una bomba fétida.

-¡Cállate!

-No me digas que me calle –siseó. –Sabes cuanto odio que me manden callar.

-¡Cállate!

-Stella…

-Quizás si mi pelo fuera castaño en vez de negro, si me vistiera con una 38 en lugar de una 36, si me paseara todo el día por el castillo con un libro de más de 100 años y 5 kilos de peso o si mi apellido fuera Weasley y no Zabini, las cosas serían mucho más diferentes.

-¿Qué insinúas? –estaba demasiado estupefacto como para racionalizar y encontrar el sentido adecuado a las palabras de su amiga.

-Me parece que es más que obvio, Scorpius. Te quiero, pero tú solo tienes ojos para la buena e insulsa de Rose.

-No sigas por ahí, Stella. –como si saliera de un trance se dio cuenta del espectáculo del que estaban siendo protagonistas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio los numerosos grupitos de alumnos que ahora trataban de disimular patéticamente el porqué estaban allí plantados, en medio de una plaza vacía. El Slytherin trató de controlarse y bajar el tono de su voz e instó a su compañera de que hiciera lo mismo. –No vuelvas a insultar a Rose. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto –la asió del brazo y tiró de ella calle abajo. –Vamos, seguiremos discutiendo esto en el castillo.

Ella se soltó rápidamente de él, como si su simple contacto quemara.

-¡No! Ya hemos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar. A partir de hoy, procura hacer como si yo no existiera que yo trataré de hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos, Stella, estás sacando las cosas de quicio y haciendo una montaña de un simple grano de arena.

-No, Scorpius, la montaña hace meses que es una gran cordillera.

Le lanzó una última mirada furibunda a aquellos ojos grises y, como había hecho Rose escasas horas antes, se giró y tomó el camino contrario al de muchacho dejando a un Scorpius Malfoy atónito y frustrado. Él se recompuso, lanzó una mirada intimidatoria a todos los entrometidos de su alrededor y empezó a caminar de vuelta al castillo, maldiciéndose por su ineptitud con aquel tipo de temas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

James tardó algo más de siete minutos en llevar las tres cervezas de mantequilla a la mesa que, la casualidad y el gran poder de persuasión del Gryffindor, habían conseguido en la esquina más alejada de las Tres Escobas.

Era un día bastante frío y no hacía ni media hora había empezado a nevar, por lo que el local estaba completamente repleto. Decir que no cabía ni un alma era, quizás, pecar de optimismo, pero otra vez, esa sonrisa antinaturalmente blanca y los dos hoyuelos rebeldes que la acompañaban, consiguieron que James consiguiera la bebida en un tiempo récord. Aun así, el hecho de que ni su prima ni su mejor amigo hubieran movido un solo ápice de su anatomía en su ausencia le pareció bastante raro. Para Rose habían sido los siete minutos y 38 segundos más largos e incómodos de toda su vida y Teddy se los había pasado mirándola fijamente, mientras ella intentaba la cada vez más difícil tarea de esquivarle.

-¿Os pasa algo a vosotros dos? –preguntó James preocupado mientras les pasaba las jarras.

Rose tomó la suya entre sus manos y le devolvió la mirada nerviosa. Teddy observó cada uno de sus movimientos y sin saber porqué, aquel nerviosismo en la expresión del rostro de la muchacha, el tembleque de sus manos, la ansiedad de sus ojos y la repentina palidez de su rostro le complació de sobre manera.

-No. No nos pasa nada, ¿verdad, Rose?

Ella le lanzó una mirada fugaz.

"_¿Se está riendo? ¡Sí, lo está haciendo! ¡Por Morgana! Cómo desearía borrar esa sonrisa seductora de ese asqueroso rostro esculpido"._

-No. Claro que no.

-Bien, últimamente estoy demasiado paranoico con ese tipo de cosas. Somos una familia, Rose, y aunque tú seas una serpiente esa no es razón ninguna para que perdamos el contacto en la escuela. –el chico parecía complacido con lo que acababa de decir.

Rose le miró escéptica.

-Eso me recuerda que tengo otra caja de cartas para vosotros –soltó de mala gana antes de llevarse la cerveza a los labios.

-¿Otra? –la sonrisa de su primo se ensanchó. -Qué productivas son las Slytherin este año, ¿verdad Teddy?

El mago simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, deja de hacerte el desentendido como si así fueras a ser más guay. La mayoría de las cartas son para el Gran Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor –la mirada de soslayo que la bruja dirigió al peliazul pasó totalmente desapercibida para James, demasiado inmerso en su historia –Tienes suerte de que Victoire no se haya enterado o si no habría una pequeña pelea campal cada mañana.

-No digas tonterías, Vic sabe lo de las cartas. Ella las recibe también, más incluso. Ella misma se encarga de restregármelo por la cara cada vez que puede.

-¿Y no le importa? Conociendo a mi primita y el genio que se gasta, me extraña que no te haga quemarlas todas cada mañana.

Teddy bufó, sabiendo cuanta razón tenía su amigo. En los últimos días, había tenido que soportar los intentos de la veela por ponerlo celoso y había llegado a la triste y clara conclusión que le daba igual. No le importaba si todos los chicos de Hogwarts deseaban a su novia. No. Nada. Su deseo se había trasladado y asentado en una mesa más alejada, entre un rubio y una chica de color, vestido de verde y plata y armado con unos afilados colmillos, y ni todo el aceite caliente del mundo podría moverlo de allí.

-Por mi puede quedarse con todas, no he recibido ninguna que merezca la pena –miró intensamente a Rose y añadió. –Aún.

-Aún… -repitió el moreno -que enigmático, capi. –James iba a replicar pero justo en ese momento una Ravenclaw se cruzó en su campo de visión. –Si me disculpáis –dijo levantándose.

-¿A dónde vas? –la mano de Rose se lanzó desesperada hacia el brazo de su primo. No podía dejarla allí, sola, con Teddy Lupin. No. Simplemente no podía.

Él le sonrió sin mirarla.

-No te preocupes, prima, Teddy es todo un caballero y te acompañará de vuelta al castillo. ¿Verdad, Ted?

-Descuida.

-¿Ves? –dulcemente pero haciendo más esfuerzo del que en un primer momento creyó necesario, se desasió del agarre de la bruja. –Ahora si me dejas, ahí hay una remitente a la que me gustaría comprobar.

-La abuela Molly siempre dice que esa vena mujeriega tuya va a meterte en muchos líos, James. –le espetó enfadada.

-Bueno, si no lo comprobamos no sabremos si tiene o no razón –le dio un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha. –Sé buena Rosie y déjame ir… es navidad. –él la miró con su carita de cordero degollado y ella no pudo resistirse. Le soltó y murmuró un "maldita navidad" casi inaudible. –Nos vemos luego en la sala común, Teddy.

-Sí. Lárgate ya.

James se perdió entre la multitud, con la mirada fija en su próxima víctima. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el cuerpo entero de Rose reaccionó con nerviosismo e incredulidad a la nueva cercanía del muchacho a su lado. Notó los ojos duros y violetas del Gryffindor clavados en su rostro. Tarde o temprano tendría que devolverle la mirada, eso lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que fuera a hacerlo de mutuo propio.

-Mírame. –le ordenó.

Como otras tantas veces en el pasado, la voluntad y sentido común de la Slytherin quedaron anulados por aquella voz autoritaria y masculina. Rose podía sentir el calor del Gryffindor en su propio cuerpo y no pudo más que maldecirse por la debilidad de todos sus sentidos hacia aquella sensación, aquel olor, el contacto con su piel, el sonido de su voz o el gusto de sus labios. Le miró, sí. Fue valiente y se lanzó de lleno a la profundidad de aquella mirada y por un mísero segundo pensó que se ahogaría en la fuerza que ésta desprendía. Conocía aquella mirada, la había visto varias veces antes y, por Merlín que sabía lo que significaba, no en vano había caído presa de su embrujo en contadas ocasiones.

-No, Teddy. Aquí no.

Él acalló sus poco convincentes protestas con un beso y una explosión de emociones explotaron dentro de la bruja. Se olvidó por completo de la elevada posibilidad de que alguien los viera y se zambulló en aquel torrente de pasiones que Lupin le ofrecía. Se aferró con fuerza a la blusa del muchacho y profundizó el beso. Él respondió de buen grado avivando el ritmo de sus cuerpos, llevando sus manos a la cintura de la muchacha, bajo la blusa, acariciando con lentitud pasmosa aquella zona de su cuerpo que lo volvía completamente loco.

Ella se separó, buscando aire, y todo a su alrededor volvió a cobrar sentido.

-No… -susurró tapándose la boca con la mano. –Nos ha podido ver todo el mundo.

-No nos ha visto nadie –la tranquilidad de su voz alertó a la muchacha.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Si alguien nos hubiera visto ahora mismo los tendríamos encima. Créeme, es así. Vámonos de aquí, necesito hablar contigo.

Teddy la cogió de la mano, la ayudó a levantarse y empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

¿Qué más da?

* * *

_ Y ahí se quedó. _

_Sí, soy malvada, pero así dejo cosas buenas para el próximo capítulo. ¿Les gustó? ¡¡DENLE AL GO!!_


	6. Besos en la nieve

**No me gusta nada el rumbo que está tomando este fanfic. A pesar de vuestras reviews con ánimos y felicitaciones varias, a mi modo de ver me parece un fic bastante tedioso y sin fundamento. Por eso quiero darle un cambio radical. Buscar y encontrar la chispa que le falta. **

**Es****te capítulo, más que un capítulo es la finalización de esa etapa aburrida. **

**Antes de que acabe el fin de semana quiero empezar la nueva etapa y que me digáis qué os gusta, que no os gusta... qué cambiaríais... Lo que sea. Así me ayudaréis muchísimo y os lo agradeceré enormemente. **

**Gracias! **

* * *

Si hay algo que de verdad Rose Weasley odiaba, eso era la nieve. Tan blanca y pura, reflejo de lo que ella debería ser y por supuesto _no _era, y tan… mojada. Sí, no es la respuesta de un genio y ella lo sabe, pero donde la gente ve monería y unas ganas irrefrenables de inundar a todo el mundo con el espíritu navideño, ella solo se acuerda de los largos minutos que ha estado frente al espejo planchándose el pelo esa mañana y que esos odiosos copos blancos lo están arruinando por completo. Sin embargo, hoy agradece que su manto oculte su fuga a los ojos de todos los demás porque, aunque acostumbrados, la nieve y el frío era algo que a los alumnos de Hogwarts les encantaba siempre y cuando la vieran los vieran al resguardo de cuatro paredes calientes y con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en las manos.

-Teddy… -susurró casi sin aliento. –No… no puedo más. Paremos.

Él pareció no oírla, demasiado ensimismado en su afán por llegar a la seguridad de la arboleda. Ella lo observó desde atrás. Su espalda ancha y musculosa fruto de sus continuas sesiones de entrenamiento, su pelo azul eléctrico tornándose rojo intenso y el calor que irradiaba y que ella era capaz de sentir a través de sus manos unidas.

Por fin, él redujo la velocidad y se volvió hacia ella con una cálida sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

-Ya hemos llego –anunció y la acercó más a él.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Sin responderle la besó. Un beso lento, cálido y colmado de significado, muy diferente a lo que la tenía acostumbrada. Teddy se recreó en los labios de la castaña, saboreándolos y amándolos. Sus manos sobre sus mejillas, reteniéndola, cumpliendo un deseo que amenazaba su cordura desde hacía semanas. La Slytherin se sorprendió, habituada a la pasión animal con la que él siempre la besaba, no pudo reaccionar ante ese imprevisto ataque de dulzura y ansias contenidas. Sin proponérselo, ella también se dejó llevar, lánguida y dispuesta a ser devorada por aquella nueva sensación de posesión que la abrasaba por dentro.

Cuando se separaron para recuperar el resuello y ella se atrevió a hundirse en aquellos ojos, ahora verdes, encontró un brillo que no reconoció. Aquello la asustó y complació a partes iguales y como toda repuesta, Rose esbozó una estúpida sonrisa de niñata enamorada.

-Te he echado de menos –susurró Teddy contra los labios enrojecidos de Rose.

Ella se dejó abrazar por su cálido aliento, cerrando los ojos y subiendo sus propios brazos para enlazarlos tras su cuello.

-Estás loco –le respondió ella, aún demasiado sumergida en aquel extraño y embriagador placer con efecto sedante.

Una risa cantarina le hizo cosquillas en la sensible piel de la curva de su cuello al mismo tiempo que notó la cabeza del Gryffindor reposar en su hombro. Instintivamente, Rose llevó las manos hacia su pelo y empezó a juguetear con él.

-Te he echado de menos –volvió a repetir el muchacho.

-Creo que eso ya lo has dicho.

-Pero eso no hace que sea menos cierto.

Ahora le tocó a Rose el turno de reír. Él, aprovechando su bajada de guardia, se separó de ella, la cogió de la mano y empezaron a internarse aún más en la arboleda. Los árboles en aquella parte tenían el tronco bastante fino, en vez de hojas sus ramas aguantaban nieve y Rose comenzó a fijarse que casi todos ellos tenían varios nombres tallados. Siguieron caminando y entonces Teddy dijo:

-No sabes donde estamos, ¿verdad? –le miró divertido, disfrutando de la momentánea ignorancia de ella. –Tío Harry no ha parado de hablarme de este sitio desde que llegué a Hogwarts por primera vez. Por lo visto, hay una pequeña tradición por la que las parejas graban sus nombres en estos árboles. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Amor eterno y esas cosas.

-No haces que suene todo lo romántico que debería –replicó Rose.

-Creía que eras tú la que no creía en los cuentos de hadas, o al menos eso me dijiste.

-¡Vaya! Que buena memoria tienes para lo que te conviene, ¿no? –Teddy se rió. –Puede que te lo dijera, sí.

-¿Pero?

-Mentí.

El Gryffindor se giró hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa surcando su rostro y volvió a besarla.

-Entonces empezaré de nuevo –viendo que ella temblaba, Teddy se quitó su propia chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Luego volvió a tomarla de la mano y siguieron caminando. –Corre el rumor que toda pareja que ose grabar sus nombres sobre la madera de uno de estos árboles encantados… –a medida que iba hablando su voz adquiría un tono más falso de misticismo. -… verá como su amor florece cada primavera y en invierno no se extinguirá.

-Estás de coña –Rose se arrebujó más bajo el abrigo del muchacho.

-Puede que sí o puede que no. Lo que sí sé, es que me he tirado una semana entera escapándome cada noche hasta que he dado con el último maldito árbol que no estaba pintarrajeado. ¡Por Merlín! He encontrado cosas que pagaría por olvidarlas. Como ese **Charlie W. × N. Tonks **que hay un poco más allá. –se pararon de repente y Rose comprendió que se encontraban ante tal árbol.

Cuando decidió observarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que el nombre de Teddy ya estaba en él, a la espera de que ella lo completase.

-No sé qué decir –la niña estaba estupefacta.

-No digas nada, solo escribe Rose bajo mi nombre.

-Pero Teddy… ¿está bien que hagamos esto?

El chico pestañeó varias veces sin comprender.

-Victoire es la que debería estar aquí ahora mismo contigo.

En cuanto hubo terminado la frase, Rose Weasley se lamentó si quiera de haberla pensado. Los ojos de Teddy relampaguearon con un brillo aterrador que devoraron toda la magia que los había envuelto a ambos minutos antes. Se sintió dolido, ella lo hirió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rose se odió.

-Teddy –ella se acercó un par de pasos. Alzó la mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y la alejó. –No te enfades. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Sí que lo sé –le contestó y más que hablar, escupió. -¿Cuándo vas a superar ese complejo de oveja negra que tienes para con tu familia y dejarme que esté contigo? Te quiero Rose y quiero estar contigo, pero tú no haces más que esconderme y convertirme en un secreto.

-Victoire es mi prima, no puedo hacerle esto.

-Durante el verano seguía siendo tu prima y eso no te frenó en ningún momento.

Ahora fue ella la que se ofendió. ¡Cómo si hubiese sido ella la que le buscó a él en vez de al revés!

-Tú no lo entiendes. Me odiará. ¡Peor! Toda mi familia me odiará y ya tengo suficiente con ser la única serpiente en la jaula de los leones.

Con las manos sobre sus caderas y los brazos en jarras, Rose observó estupefacta cómo Teddy se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a desandar todo lo que había caminado.

-¿Sabes? Todo esto ha sido un error. Vámonos, se está haciendo tarde, te acompañaré al castillo.


	7. Baile de Navidad

****

Lo conseguí, como dije, he logrado terminar el nuevo capi antes del finde.

**Bien, quiero aclarar un par de cosas: **

**-Como dije en el anterior, quiero darle un nuevo nuevísimo aire al fanfic (ya que no me estaba gustando demasiado los derroteros que estaba llevando). De hecho, incluso la trama ha dado un giro de 360º y lo que tenía pensado en un principio está iéndose por el desagüe directo a los dominios del Calamar Gigante. **

**-Espero que les guste más esta nueva trama. **

**-Este capítulo es excesivamente largo, pensé que os lo merecíais, pero los siguientes trataré que sean más cortitos y más a menudo (espero que semanales).**

**-¡NECESITO UN BETA PARA ESTA HISTORIA! Sí, por favor. Lo necesito urgentemente!! Si alguien está interesado que se ponga en contacto conmigo. Por favor!! Os estaré eternamente agradecida. **

**Y por último, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de leer el fic y dedicárselo especialmente a sol potter black, por siempre estar ahí y ser de las primeras en comentar en cuanto subo un capítulo. Hay unas cuantas escenas que sé que te gustarán. **

* * *

Hacía varios días ya que se habían separado. Allí, al amparo de la nieve y el frío, el silencio fue su único testigo. El bosque de árboles que tanto habían tardado en atravesar, se había acabado y dado paso a Hogwarts con una rapidez absurdamente lógica. Ninguno dijo nada. Por orgullo o por temor, ni una sola palabra. Ahora, mientras su propia imagen tras el espejo le da algunos consejos con su cabello, ella se lamenta y solo espera que en alguna parte de la Torre Gryffindor un estúpido peliazul haga lo mismo.

Volviendo en sí, decidió que lo más sensato y lo que requería su inmediata atención era el extraño vestido que llevaba puesto, el favorecedor peinado que ella misma se había conjurado y el hecho de que no hubiera previsto un hechizo también para el maquillaje. Pincel en mano y con varias tonalidades de sombra de ojos rosa pastel desparramadas sobre la mesa, estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué se supone que debo ponerme todo este potingue en la cara?

-Porque llevas varios días sin dormir bien y esas feas ojeras estropearían la ilusión que hemos creado –respondió una voz masculina pillándola por sorpresa.

Rose se giró alarmada, para soltar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto vio a su mejor amigo en el marco de la puerta. Scorpius Malfoy estaba simplemente impresionante y esa fue precisamente a la conclusión que llegó la morena cuando fue capaz de volver a recuperar su sentido común. Vestido con un esmoquin negro impoluto y el pelo pulcramente engominado hacia atrás, tenía la misma imagen que debió de tener el ángel Lucifer antes de ser desterrado al mismísimo infierno. Bello y aterrador. Aterrador y bello. Dos adjetivos que cautivaron a la pequeña Weasley.

-Todo el mundo ya se ha marchado al Gran Comedor –continuó él mientras iba acercándose al escritorio de la muchacha. –Date prisa o arruinaremos nuestra gran entrada llegando tarde.

-Es inútil –respondió Rose. -¿Ves todas estas pinturas? No sé utilizar ninguna y lo único que lograría sería parecer un payaso. Le pedí ayuda a Stella, pero lleva varios días rarísima conmigo. Me evita o simplemente me ignora, ¿sabes qué le pasa?

Rendida ante la obviedad de su total inutilidad en aquel ámbito del mundo femenino, Rose dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre el escritorio con los ojos clavados en su compañero. Erguido en toda su estatura y con el aura de seguridad y superioridad propia de un Malfoy, él también le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad tal, que perturbó a la Slytherin.

-Olvídate de Stella ahora –le espetó. –Y céntrate en el baile que nos espera. Levántate.

-Pero…

-He dicho que te levantes.

La niña obedeció, aunque a regañadientes. No le gustaba que Scorpius la tratara así. Ella no era ninguna de esas estúpidas descerebradas con las que al rubio le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando y saciarse más que a menudo. No. Para él, ella era especial o al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Vetada del plano Malfoy-sexual, contaba con la total libertad de ser verdaderamente ella cuando se encontraba con él. Una amistad fraternal que les había regalado más buenos momentos que malos. Una confianza suprema el uno en el otro, que les había otorgado el don de la absoluta libertad.

Pero en ese momento, al mirarle a los ojos, un resplandor extraño que no había visto nunca antes, le impedía reconocer a su amigo.

-Déjame verte –ordenó condescendiente mientras él se sentaba donde instantes antes Rose estaba y ella se colocaba bajo la luz.

Extrañamente animada por la situación, e incluso ella misma se atrevería a usar el adjetivo _excitada, _Rose hizo lo que se le ordenaba. El rubor comenzó a cubrirle las mejillas en cuanto notó aquella mirada fría y gris que la devoraba. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el calor que poco a poco la invadía y abrasaba sus entrañas, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que llevas puesto? –le espetó con aire crítico. –Ese no es el vestido que elegí para ti.

Rose se volvió hacia él, con ambos brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y el ceño fruncido en una actitud más que indignada.

"_¿Qué le había dado hoy a su amigo? ¿Quién se creía que era él para hablarle así?" _

-Mi madre me regaló este vestido, me llegó la semana pasada y pienso ponérmelo para el baile de esta noche.

Scorpius levantó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa a medio camino entre la diversión y el cinismo.

-¿Rojo? ¿En serio que me estás diciendo que tú madre, la sabelotodo Granger, pretende que su hija Slytherin vaya de rojo al baile de navidad? ¿De qué color son los zapatos, Rose? ¿Dorados?

-Te estás pasando, Malfoy. –le cortó ella, pero el chico no dio muestra alguna de darse por aludido.

-Estás preciosa con ese vestido Rose, pero con el otro estarás impresionante. Deslumbrarás a todo el salón y por fin te reconocerán como lo que verdaderamente eres –la postura relajada del rubio no varió ni un instante, reclinado sobre el sillón vio la duda instalarse en los ojos de su compañera.

-Una serpiente –musitó.

-Una Slytherin –le corrigió él.

Scorpius abandonó su cómodo asiento y se acercó a la muchacha. La altura que los separaba le permitió el lujo de observarla desde arriba. El vestido que llevaba ahora puesto, aunque bonito y elegante, era bastante simplón. Un trozo de tela roja que se acoplaba acertadamente a las curvas de la morena. No. Ese no era el aspecto que debía de llevar Weasley cuando ambos entraran agarrados del brazo al salón y todos los vieran. Decididamente no.

Lo primero que hizo fue localizar la orquilla maestra que se encargaba de mantener alzado aquel moño trabajado y tiró de ella.

-Auch… Malfoy.

Luego hundió sus manos en la espesa cabellera que ahora caía libre sobre los hombros de Rose y la ahuecó. Apartó dulcemente un par de mechones rebeldes que empeñaban y metérsele en los ojos a la morena y logró mantenerlos a raya en algún puto indefinido que Rose no logró averiguar. Gracias a su peinado anterior, ahora el pelo de la muchacha enmarcaba su rostro en bucles extraños y coordinados.

-Así está mucho mejor –le oyó musitar tras su oreja mientras la empujaba de nuevo al sillón. –Ven, siéntate.

Sin decir una sola palabra y adivinando las intenciones de su amigo, Rose se dejó hacer. Cerró los ojos y se evadió, mientras notaba los agradables cosquilleos del pincel recorriéndole la piel.

-Abre los ojos –volvió a susurrar el rubio.

Un poco reacia al principio por lo que el manazas de Scorpius pudiera haberle hecho en la cara, no pudo más que maravillarse cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo. Aquellas manos nudosas por los interminables entrenamientos de quidditch, había obrado una maravilla en su rostro, otorgándole luz y una vida nueva como prefacio a lo que ocurriría tras aquella noche.

La sombra plateada que el rubio había escogido para sus ojos resaltaba muchísimo el color castaño de los mismos. Al igual que el rosa pálido de sus labios los engordaba y los hacía más jugosos y apetitosos.

-Eres increíble –susurró la morena aún mirándose en el espejo.

No lo vio venir, pero cuando notó aquellos labios cálidos y húmedos sobre la piel de su cuello no le pilló realmente por sorpresa. Debía de admitir que por rumores que corrían por todo Hogwarts sabía que su amigo sabía hacer muy bien según qué cosas. Ahora, en su propia habitación y con un Scorpius que apenas reconocía comprobaba en su propia piel que todas esas habladurías eran ciertas. En apenas unos segundos, aquellos labios que la besaban, aquella lengua que jugaba y aquellos dientes que la mordisqueaban le proporcionaron un placer que la modosita Weasley no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a recibir. Y cierto es también, que tuvo que agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas al apoyabrazos de la silla para no enroscar sus manos en aquel pelo rubio engominado y atraerlo para intentar fundirlo con ella.

Cuando el chico se separó y los ojos de Rose volvieron a ser capaces de enfocar, descubrió en su cuello el motivo de tal arrebato de pasión. Decepcionada, comprendió que todo aquello únicamente se trataba de una demostración de enorme ego masculino. Rozó con sus dedos el chupetón que poco a poco iba haciéndose más visible y sin girarse afirmó:

-Marcada por una serpiente.

-No, Rose. Marcada por el escorpión.

Viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Scorpius se encaminaba hacia la puerta, la chica se giró rápidamente hacia él.

-Dime Scorpius, ya me has moldeado perfectamente a tu imagen y semejanza. ¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora todo hombre de Hogwarts me odiará, por ser yo quién te lleve al baile. –relajó la expresión de su rostro y agregó, tendiéndole la mano. –Vamos.

La morena se mordió el labio, pensativa.

-Dame diez minutos. Voy a ponerme el otro vestido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Vamos, Teddy, esto es una fiesta. Y sinceramente amigo, estás aguándosela a todo el mundo.

James dejó su tercera copa, vacía, sobre la mesa que su grupo había elegido para esa noche. A su lado, solo estaba Teddy con la misma cara de pocos amigos-ojala-os-fuerais-todos-al-infierno, que había tenido durante toda la semana pasada, desde que llegaron de su pequeña excursión de Hosmeade. Las chicas, por otro lado, habían decidido salir a bailar y si sus acompañantes no estaban por la labor de acompañarlas, ya encontrarían ellas a algún apuesto Ravenclaw dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Y otra cosa te digo, si no haces algo en el próximo minuto, ese pulpo de Robert McCormack acabará con las manos en una parte de la anatomía de Victoire que no te gustaría nada.

Al no obtener reacción alguna por parte de su amigo, empezó a mosquearse y a pensar que quizás, y solo quizás, aquello fuera bastante más serio de lo que se imaginaba.

-Tómatelo con calma, Teddy. –le dijo cuando vio que éste apuraba ya su quinto whisky de fuego. –No quisiera tener que llevarte a cuestas a la habitación en menos de una hora.

El peliazul le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Hazme un favor, Jimmy, vete un poquito a la mierda y déjame en paz. – en cuanto lo dijo y ante la mirada estupefacta de su mejor amigo, se levantó y se fue directo al carrito de las bebidas con unos andares más torcidos de los que a él le gustaría.

Pero si creía que con eso iba a librarse, es que no conocía lo suficientemente bien a James Sirius Potter.

-Tío, ¿de qué vas?

Ahora Teddy ojeaba con bastante interés una botella de un brillante color verde, se echó un poco en un vaso y terminó de rellenarlo con el alcohol que traía escondido en su petaca.

-No estoy de humor, James.

-No, últimamente no lo estás. –el moreno cogió a su amigo del brazo antes de que este se marchara de nuevo y le hizo girarse para enfrentarse a él. –Tío, sabes que mi prima no se merece esto. Mírala, si hasta yo la encuentro apetecible. ¡Y es mi prima, por Merlín! Lleva media hora intentando captar tu atención tonteando con esos babosos Slytherins, y tú ni te has dignado a mirarla. Pasa algo, lo sé… -abrió un par de veces las aletas de su nariz. -…lo huelo.

Teddy se limitó a enarcar una ceja, aburrido.

James abrió exageradamente la boca, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-No habrás cometido la estupidez de liarte con Michelle, ¿verdad? ¡Por Morgana! Si Vic se entera, te matará.

En seguida Teddy se lanzó a tapar la boca de su amigo, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía para que nadie hubiera escuchado aquella barbaridad.

-No me he liado con Michelle –susurró. -¡Cállate!

-No habrá sido con Michelle, pero te has enrollado con alguien, ¿no? –el silencio del peliazul duró lo suficiente como para afirmar las sospechas del Gryffindor. -¿Con quién?

Llegados a ese punto, Teddy no podía asegurar si el tono de voz de su amigo destilaba curiosidad por saber quién era, camaradería masculina, ofensa familiar o envidia. Lo que sí estaba seguro era de que, si alguna vez se enteraba de la verdad, James lo mataría.

-Con nadie, no es lo que crees.

-¿Cómo que no? Dime con quién mamonazo. –agregó divertido.

-Te repito que no es na…

-¡Dios mío! ¿Esa es Rose?

Y como si alguien hubiera pulsado un botón, una ira irrefrenable e incontrolable, regada con whisky barato, comenzó a adueñarse del cuerpo del capitán de Gryffindor. Se odió, pero no tanto como odió a Malfoy al verlo agarrado de la cintura de Rose.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Me pican las medias.

-Lo raro sería que no lo hicieran.

-Todo el mundo me mira.

-También eso me extrañaría si no lo hicieran.

-Odio esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia tuya que tienes ahora mismo.

-Y a mí me encantan esas arruguitas de tu frente cuando te enfurruñas –y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Scorpius Malfoy aquel que podía presumir de no haber sido jamás pillado dando muestras de afecto a ninguna mujer en público, besó cariñosamente la frente arrugada de su amiga.

Como acto instintivo, Rose se acercó aun más a él. No sin regalarle uno de sus poco queridos puñetazos en el hombro.

-¿Sabes? Me temo que si hago cualquier movimiento en falso, se me va a ver más de lo que me gustaría.

-Pues ten cuidado, no quiero tener que pegarme con más de la mitad de Hogwarts.

Rose se rió. ¿Desde cuándo Scorpius era tan machito? Sí, vale. Desde siempre. ¿Pero cuando había dirigido alguna de sus frases posesivas hacia ella? Nunca que Rose recordase. ¿Y por qué lo hacía ahora? Oh, sí, se le olvidaba. Todo esto formaba parte de la ilusión que ambos estaban creando.

Cierto era que, desde que entraron en el salón y mientras se dirigían a una de las mesas Slytherin con sus amigos, la pareja había sido blanco de todas las miradas. Scorpius estaba arrebatador, sí, ¿pero cuando no lo estaba? En cambio, Rose…

Sí, había cambiado mucho de un año para otro. El patito feo por fin había metamorfoseado. De ser una auténtica rata de biblioteca, con pelo encrespado y corrector dental, a convertirse en una niña bastante bonita, con un peinado a la última y una falda bastante más corta revelando que, hasta la serpiente Weasley, tenía unas piernas bonitas. Pero esa noche, la morena llevaba un vestido verde jade con un corpiño palabra de honor bordado en pedrería que resaltaba todos y cada uno de sus atributos. Estaba simplemente, y a falta de una palabra mejor para definirla, IMPRESIONANTE.

-Hola, chicos –saludó Rose a las parejas sentadas a la mesa. -¿Habéis visto a Stella?

Crabble y Goyle, hijos, eran los que estaban sentados en la mesa con sus chicas. Para que luego digan que el pasado no se repite.

-Estaba aquí hace un momento, pero os ha visto llegar y ha desaparecido… literalmente –informó una de las chicas. –Hola Scorpius –añadió con un movimiento de pestañas que trataba de pasar por seductor.

Tras la nueva información, la morena miró preocupada a su acompañante. El rubio ni se dignó a mirarla, como si lo que acababa de oír le resultara lo más normal del mundo y obviara el hecho de que el trío que habían sido siempre, desde primero, hubiera quedado reducido a una pareja: Scorpius y ella. El rubio se acercó hasta su oído y susurró:

-Voy a por algo de beber. Vuelvo en seguida.

Rose trató de levantarse también para acompañarlo, pero la repentina llegada de su primo hizo que volviera a sentarse. Albus también se sentó junto a ella, en el lugar de Scorpius.

-Hola, prima. –saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

-Albus –contestó ella.

-Estás genial, lo sabes ¿no?

La morena soltó una pequeña risilla nerviosa al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-Gracias. Nunca está de más oírlo, la verdad.

La mirada de Albus se endureció, aunque por poco rato, rápidamente volvió a su actitud afable y guasona de siempre.

-¿Rose Weasley, nuestra Rose, siendo ególatra y vanidosa? –él inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia. –Lo siento, señorita, si en algún momento este humilde campesino la ofendió con alguno de sus burdos comentarios.

-Deja de decir estupideces –sonrió. –Sabes que aún podría darte una paliza si quisiera.

-Bueno, prima, si no te has dado cuenta he cambiado bastante desde esos veranos.

-Que ahora sea más alto que yo y el doble de voluminoso no significa que…

-Oh sí, claro que significa eso.

Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, besándole ambas mejillas en el proceso. Ella se rió aún con más ganas.

-¿Estás borracho, Albus?

-Puede. ¿Qué más da?

Un carraspeo les sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento. Tras Albus, Scorpius le tendía a Rose un vaso con una bebida de un bonito color violeta. Ésta la tomó agradecida y le dio un par de sorbos.

-Y ahora, Potter, sino te importa, me gustaría llevarme a mi pareja a bailar.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno de ellos, el rubio tomó a Rose del brazo y la condujo al centro de la pista de baile. La música que sonaba era bastante lenta y sosegada, por lo que ella alzó los brazos y los enredó tras el cuello del muchacho y él colocó las suyas sobre sus caderas.

A Rose no le costó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que Scorpius era un excelente bailarín. De una forma autoritaria y decidida, era él quién llevaba la voz cantate en el baile y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la Slytherin pudo relajarse y dejarse llevar de verdad.

-Te parecerá una tontería. –le dijo cuando acercó tanto su rostro al suyo que casi podían tocarse por la punta de su nariz. –Pero desde que entramos, he contado al menos siete chicas que me miran con cara de haberse comido una gragea con sabor a vómito. Me odian y no dudarían en empujarme escaleras abajo. ¿No sería mejor que les dejaras en claro que solo somos amigos? Así a lo mejor podría respirar tranquila sin miedo a que mi vida corra peligro.

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de rozar la nariz respingona de Rose con los labios.

-¿Dónde estaría entonces la diversión?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tras cinco bailes con Scorpius, otros tantos con sus innumerables primos y alguno que otro que sus otros compañeros de casa, Rose Weasley prácticamente no se sentía los pies. Sentada en una silla cualquiera, con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas encendidas por el calor y el esfuerzo, miraba la sala con un aire feliz reflejado en su expresión soñadora y exhausta.

Aunque, como todo el mundo bien sabe, esos momentos no suelen durar demasiado.

-Rose, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –la muchacha tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para enfocar y distinguir la figura que se erguía frente a ella.

Scorpius se había pasado toda la noche llevándole vasos de bebida, y ahora, gracias al perceptible embotamiento de su mente y a su, cada vez más frecuente, falta de inhibición sospechaba que no solo había zumo de frutas en ellos.

-Teddy –susurró. –No creo que sea buena idea. Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento -dejó de mirarlo y desvió su mirada por todo el Gran Comedor, buscando al rubio. –Seguramente Scorpius me esté buscando…

-He visto a esa asquerosa serpiente pirándose al jardín con Isabella Melton. Muy acarameladitos, por eso pensé en venir a hacerte un poco de compañía.

Aquella afirmación cayó sobre Rose como una jarro de agua fría, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que sabía que seguramente el chico tenía razón.

Suspiró y eso le dio pie a Teddy para reanudar la conversación.

-Debo admitir –comenzó –que el verde te queda condenadamente bien.

Ella le miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

-Tu pelo vuelve a rizarse –continuó. –Me gusta más así.

Rose no lo soportó más.

-Está bien –soltó de sopetón y un poco más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado. –Hablemos, pero fuera. Lo único que me faltaba es que alguien pudiera oírnos.

La niña enfiló el camino hacia la salida, seguida muy de cerca por Teddy. De vez en cuando, éste aprovechaba la marcha de su inercia para acariciar una de las manos de la morena. A lo que ella respondía con alejarla como si la mera proximidad la quemara. Una vez fuera, doblaron la esquina del primer pasillo que vieron y, después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, Rose se volvió y le encaró.

-¿Qué querías? –le espetó bruscamente.

-Solo quería hablar contigo.

-Bien, empieza.

-¿Por qué eres tan arpía, Rose?

-¿Perdón?

La morena le miró estupefacta.

-Lo que oyes –continuó. –No hago más que mirarte día tras día, buscar algún momento para verte a solas, intentar arreglar lo de Hosmeade… ¿y qué haces tú? Ignorarme y pavonearte delante de todas esas serpientes como si fueras la reina del baile.

-Y por eso te escabulles a los vestuarios del campo de quidditch para montártelo con Victoire, ¿no? Pobre Teddy, la próxima vez que la pena te aflija tanto que no puedas soportar el calentón, procura no sofocarla cuando nos toca a los Slytherin entrenar.

-Tú no lo entiendes –Teddy la agarró violentamente de la muñeca. -¿Y qué mierda es ese chupetón en tu cuello?

-No, eres tú el que no lo entiende. Se acabó, Lupin. Y espero que tu borrachera te permita recordarlo mañana por la mañana.

-Haré lo que sea, Rose, para que vuelvas a ser mía.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, una voz femenina que ambos conocían demasiado bien les interrumpió la discusión.

-¿Teddy? ¡Por Merlín! Llevo buscándote un buen rato, ¿qué haces aquí? –cuando Victoire se acercó y vio la mano de SU novio apretar posesivamente la mano de SU prima, un resorte dentro de ella le dijo que algo no andaba bien. -¿Qué ocurre aquí? –inquirió.

-Nada, prima. Solo que tu novio ha bebido demasiado.

-¿Teddy?

El chico liberó su presa y sin decir una sola palabra más dio media vuelta y enfiló el camino al Gran Comedor. Vic, por otro lado, se quedó allí mirando a su prima de la misma manera que una orgullosa leona mira a un sucio reptil.

-He oído por ahí que alguien os vio entrando muy juntitos en el bosque cuando se supone que debíamos volver de Hosmeade.

-No es lo que crees.

-No, claro que no. Nunca lo es. Nunca has sido rival para mí, pequeña Rose, y no vas a empezar a serlo ahora. Mantente bien alejada de Teddy si sabes lo que te conviene.

La Gryffindor miró con un renovado interés el vaso que llevaba en la mano y luego, movida por un impulso rebelde lo vació sobre la cabeza de su prima. Después se marchó.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Rose? ¡Vamos, Rose, sé que estás ahí! No me hagas entrar al baño de chicas, por favor.

Por si no se sentía ya lo bastante miserable después de darse cuenta de que había sido engañado estúpidamente por esa cabeza hueca de Melton para salir al jardín, los cuchicheos a su alrededor cuando volvió al salón sobre _"esa engreída de Rose Weasley" _corriendo escaleras arriba llorando, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entraré.

A Scorpius no le fue difícil localizarla. La morena siempre acudía al baño de chicas del segundo piso cuando se encontraba deprimida, a sabiendas de que nadie más iría allí.

-Seguro que has hecho algo para merecerte eso –escuchó al fantasma de Mirtle la Llorona decirle a uno de los cubículos del baño.

Esperó la respuesta que sabía daría la muchacha, pero para su sorpresa, la frase inteligente e iracunda quedó sustituida por un rápido hechizo.

-_Mutis totallus. _

Mirtle, al darse cuenta que por mucho que lo intentaba ni una palabra salía de su boca, se fue de allí. Enfadada e indignada. Cuando Rose salió por fin a enjuagarse la cara y vio allí al rubio, no fue capaz de decir nada.

-Eres demasiado predecible –fue lo que él dijo acercándose a la niña.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo.

Rose vio en lo ojos de su amigo la lástima que había adivinado en los de todos los demás en su huída al baño. Estaba empapada, con el pelo pegajoso y el maquillaje corrido.

-Anda vámonos –el rubio se quitó su propia chaqueta y se la pasó por encima de los hombros a la morena. Luego, con sus propias manos, trató de limpiar la sucia cara de su amiga.

Ella se aferró a él y hundió su cara en su pecho.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas, Scorpius? ¿Dónde estabas? –no paraba de repetir.

Ahora le llegó a él el turno de disculparse.

-Lo siento, Rose. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El rubio la notó tensarse bajo sus brazos y empezar a sollozar.

-Teddy vino y… y… -trataba de explicar. –Luego Victoire estaba allí… me tiró su bebida. ¡Lo sabe, Scorpius! ¡Ella lo sabe!

-Cálmate, Rose. Ya me lo explicarás todo mejor mañana. Vámonos. Te daré un masaje, te dormirás y mañana regresaremos a casa con nuestras familias para navidad. Todo se convertirá en una anécdota más, ya verás.

En ese momento, Rose desterró su cara de aquel pecho que olía a menta y a hierba fresca y buscó sus ojos grises.

-¿Vendrás a casa conmigo, verdad? Por fi…

Sabiendo que en aquel estado y ante aquel _"por fi" _era incapaz de hacer nada, decidió ahorrarse tiempo y darle rápidamente el sí. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amiga y le necesitaba. Ya arreglaría cuentas con sus padres más tarde.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tal el cambio? Pobre Rose mojada... con lo bonito que era su vestido. _

_¿Dónde estaba Scorpius? ¿Qué hará ahora Teddy? ¿Qué clase de Navidad le esperará a un Malfoy en casa de los Weasley-Grangers? ¿Y en la Madriguera de los Leones? _

_Eso es algo que me va a divertir mucho escribir xD _

_¿Qué hará Victoire ahora que sabe o intuye la verdad? ¿Y Lily? _

_Todo eso y mucho más en próximos caps!! _

_Ahora... REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! y así habrá una escritora (o proyecto de) más, feliz. _

_¡RECUERDO QUE NECESITO UN BETA! GRACIAS!_


	8. ¡NO ES UN CAPITULO!

**Hola chicas!!!! (y chicos si es que da la casualidad de que hay alguno**** perdío por ahí) **

**Antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón por mi prolongadísima ausencia. He tenido un bajón creativo con e****sta historia T.T. Sí y me jode. Además me parece muy feo el gesto de no haber dado señales de vida para esta historia y más cuando de vez en cuando ya no me espero reviews y aparece alguno en mi buzón de entrada. **

**¡LO SIENTO! **

**Este mensaje-nocapítulo, es para decir que no he abandonado esta historia, es más, quiero darle un giro, vida y mejorar mi redacción. Que madre mía, me he estado releyendo los caps y deja muchísimo que desear. Además ya me he buscado una beta que me va a ayudar *da saltos de alegría* **

**Gracias por los comentarios de apoyo a esta historia, de verdad, me animan muchísimo. Yo sigo sin encontrarle el gancho T_T Además, habréis notado que le he cambiado el nombre de "Semillas del Ayer" a "La Rosa Envenenada" ¿Qué os ha parecido el cambio? A mí sigue sin convencerme demasiado. ¿Alguien me da una idea mejor? **

**DE paso os aviso que voy a abrir una encuesta sobre esta historia, para que os animéis a votar y dejarme vuestra opinión sobre el chico que es mejor para Rose. **

**Ahora mismo estoy de exámenes y los acabo el 12 de Febrero, prometo que para entonces volveré con otro nuevo capítulo y esta historia volverá a resurgir de sus cenizas. **

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Por cierto, haciéndome un poco de publicidad sana, para los que lean esta historia y también les guste el Dramione, acabo de empezar con un Long-fic (sí, otro) de Draco y Hermione post-Hogwarts un poco apocalíptico con Voldemort en el poder que seguramente os gustará. Se llama "Lágrimas de Serpiente", echarle un vistacillo si os apetece. **

**Un besito. Nos leemos en breve!!! **


	9. Después de la Tormenta

**HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Me ha costado, mucho, sí, pero por fin estoy aquí. ¡ALELUYA! **

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que siguen este fic y pediros disculpas por mi injustifiable retraso. Las musas se habían tomado unas vacaciones demasiado prolongadas y me dejaron aquí, sufriendo la enfermedad del escritor sin inspiración. **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. En el anterior nos quedamos después de que Victoire se descargara a gusto con Rose, delante de la mayoría del colegio!!! Y aquí está el día siguiente de nuestra serpiente protagonista. Pobre. Se ha metido en un berenjenal del que no sabe cómo salir. **

**No os entregengo más. **

**Ya sabéis. Los reviews aligeran el alma y embellecen el exterior. **

**

* * *

  
**

Rose abrió los ojos y por un mísero segundo no recordó absolutamente nada. Las nieblas del sueño le impidieron deshacerse de esa sensación somnolienta que la hacía incapaz de ubicarse en un tiempo y un espacio. Miró directamente al techo del dosel verde de su cama y después paseó perezosamente la vista por las pesadas cortinas del mismo color. Estaba en Hogwarts, en su habitación, un día más y no un día cualquiera, sino el día que comenzaban sus vacaciones de navidad.

De repente como un rayo cruel y certero, los recuerdos de la noche anterior y del baile hicieron acto de presencia en su memoria.

"_Mierda…" _

Un sabor agrio comenzó a ascender por su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies directamente hasta su boca. Mortificada, la morena hizo a un lado la pesada colcha que la cubría y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más detalles bochornosos aparecían y eso no era nada bueno. Antes de hacer una locura, trató de serenarse e insuflarse el valor suficiente para crear una falsa ilusión de una dignidad que no sentía, delante de unas compañeras que, Rose estaba segura, estarían esperándola despiertas a que ella le contara con pelos y señales todo lo que las habladurías no les habían podido confirmar.

Así que después de un par de minutos en los que deseó que aquella cama enorme se la tragara entera, soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo de una vez y descorrió sin ningún miramiento los doseles.

-Buenos días –sentenció firmemente cuando comprobó que, tal y como se temía, las dos slytherins estaban esperándola sentadas en sus camas. Sin prestarle atención a ninguna de aquellas dos sonrisas cínicas y deseosas de chismes, Rose miró un par de veces por la habitación tratando de localizar algo. -¿Habéis visto a Stella?

-No –le contestó rápidamente Hestia, una _sangrepura _de piernas largas y cabellera pelirroja, proveniente de una larga familia aristocrática irlandesa. –Ya se había ido antes de que nosotras nos despertáramos. –la bruja le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su compañera y volvió a dirigir su atención a Rose. –No estará demasiado deseosa de oír todo lo que estás a punto de contarnos.

Rose las sopesó durante un momento. Desde que había llegado a la escuela y había compartido su primera noche con sus compañeras de habitación, la situación había sido la misma: Hécate, con su larga cabellera y sus enormes ojos verdes no solo cautivaba a la mayoría del sector masculino de su casa y algunos también de las otras, sino también a Emily, un niña rubita, más bien retraída, que la miraba y la trataba como si la pelirroja fuera alguna clase de diosa pagana a la que adorar y dejar que la adoraran.

Esta mañana no era ninguna excepción. La voz cantante de todo aquello la llevaba la irlandesa, mientras la otra muchacha se limitaba a asentir y sonreír mientras se agarraba dulcemente a la mano de su amiga.

-Vamos, Rose. Deja de hacerte de rogar. –insistió y al cabo de unos segundos añadió: –Emily me ha contado un par de cosas que necesito oír de tus propios labios para creérmelo.

Rose le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Emily que la hizo retroceder interiormente. Un apretón por parte de Hécate le dio el empujón que necesitaba para encararse con la morena.

-Yo lo vi. Os vi.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que viste? –preguntó la muchacha con un tono agudo de miedo que sus compañeras confundieron con ira.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeó la rubia.

-Emily dice que os vio a ti y a tu primo Teddy en una situación no demasiado fraternal. –la cortó Hestia. -¿Qué has hecho Rose? Puedes buscarte algo mucho mejor que un sucio león. Sin ir más lejos, Herald Pucey de séptimo no para de mirarte y de entrarte cada vez que tiene ocasión.

-¿Entrarme?

-Sí, entrarte. Si no fuera por el entrometido de Scorpius, seguro que Pucey hubiera sido más directo y certero en sus ataques. ¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos exactamente?

Rose la miró sin saber qué decir. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la amistad tan estrecha entre ambos debía de verse desde fuera muy distinto a como ellos lo hacían. De eso estaba más que segura. La gente podría malinterpretar fácilmente su relación con algo bastante más que amistad.

-Somos buenos amigos, nada más. –contestó no demasiado convencida.

-Pues acéptame un consejo y dile a tu "amigo" que mantenga un poco las distancias. Cada vez que os veo juntos me recuerda más a un enorme perro rabioso marcando su territorio alrededor tuyo. Es bastante intimidante y si no para, te espantará a cualquier tío que se interese por ti –la muchacha resopló y tomó un poco de aire para seguir con su retahíla. -Odio a los hombres y su estúpido instinto de macho dominante.

Una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva se dibujó en los labios de Emily. Al cabo de unos segundos ésta desapareció.

-Nadie puede acercarse a ti pero eso no le impide escabullirse del baile en cuanto puede para ir a darse el lote con esa payasa de Isabella Melton en los jardines.

Algo se retorció dentro de Rose, en una zona demasiado cercana al pecho. La ausencia de Scorpius y la de su supuesta compañía era algo que su mente se había obligado a omitir deliberadamente. Teddy también había comentado algo del rubio saliendo a los jardines con esa ravenclaw, pero ella se había contentado con achacarlo todo a un arranque de celos exacerbado por el alcohol. Hécate seguía con su retahíla pro-feminista, sin percatarse del dolor momentáneo que había causado en la morena. Emily era la única que parecía reparar en el tono ceniciento que había adquirido el rostro de Rose. Cuando ésta le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de la pelirroja que tenía agarrada para llamar su atención, Rose ya se había recompuesto y no dejaba traslucir síntoma alguno de malestar en su rostro.

-¿Qué? –la boca de Hécate se abrió cargada de indignación. –Bueno, no me hagas cambiar de tema. Todo el mundo habla de lo que ocurrió ayer en el baile.

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen?

-Pues que Victoire te pilló besándote con Teddy detrás de las escaleras.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Rose las miró alternativamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-No pongas esa cara, Rosie. Tú sabrás lo que hiciste. ¡Por Merlín, es tu primo! ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Bien, para empezar Teddy y yo no somos primos. Así que deja de repetirlo. Es el ahijado del marido de la hermana de mi padre. No nos une ningún parentesco. Y segundo: ¡No estábamos besándonos! Solo estábamos discutiendo… asuntos familiares –agregó rápidamente.

-¿No es tu primo? –Hécate se volvió rápidamente hacia Emily –Me dijiste que eran primos.

-Yo creía que…

La pelirroja volvió a girarse hacia Rose.

-¿Entonces nada de primos ni uniones de sangre?

-No –le respondió ésta indignada.

-Eso cambia enormemente las cosas –la cara de Hécate se iluminó y Rose supo que aquello no era una buena señal. –Teddy es bastante guapo, no me extraña que te des achuchones con él de vez en cuando en el cuarto de las escobas.

-¡Yo no me achucho con Teddy en el cuarto de las escobas!

_Mentira_

-Vamos Rose, no seas tan mojigata. Ya sé que tú y yo no es que hayamos sido las mejores amigas del mundo, pero en cuanto a amores puedes confiar en mí para que te guíe –Emily le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. –Teddy está bastante potente y tú no estás demasiado mal, es normal que esas cosas pasen.

-Pero…

-Ay, me acabo de acordar del problema Victoire. Esa sí es prima tuya, ¿no?

Rose no daba crédito a lo que oía y solo fue capaz de asentir ligeramente atónita a todo lo que estaba oyendo.

-Pues eso sí que es un gran problema.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior mostrando el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de encontrar alguna solución factible al problema de una novia celosa. Rose, anticipándose al desastre que su silencio podría acarrearle se decidió a romperlo y a zanjar todo de una vez por todas.

-¡NO! No es ningún problema porque no hay, ha habido ni habrá nada entre Teddy Lupin y yo. Así que deja de fantasear y liarla aún más y ayudadme a que esto no se haga más grande de lo que ya es. Victoire es mi prima y ahora mismo estará odiándome y bufando por todas las esquinas de Hogwarts. ¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? –añadió desesperada.

-¿Rose?

La morena se dejó caer sobre su propia cama, cansada, con los ojos cerrados, sin emitir sonido alguno mientras escuchaba murmurar a sus compañeras.

Hécate se levantó lentamente, se acercó hasta la cama de Rose y se apoyó tranquila contra uno de los cuatro postes de la cama de su amiga.

-Vamos, Rose. Tranquilízate, ahora menos que nunca puedes tener un aire derrotado. Levántate y date una ducha bien fría para despejarte. Eres una Slytherin y las serpientes siempre sabemos salir vencedoras. Paséate altiva por Hogwarts mientras preparas tus cosas y deja bien claro que no le temes a ninguna leona chillona.

Rose separó los dedos que cubrían sus ojos y miró directamente a la slytherin sin apartarse las manos del rostro.

-Me tiró un vaso con algo pegajoso por encima –le dijo con una voz lastimera.

-Lo sé.

-Y tuve que salir corriendo hasta el baño del segundo piso por delante de más de la mitad de Hogwarts.

-Sí, eso he oído.

-Además de eso, mi pareja estaba morreándose con una ravenclaw estúpida mientras yo vivía mis quince minutos de fama en Hogwarts.

-Si te consuela, me topé con Malfoy después de que salieras huyendo escaleras arriba y estaba hecho una auténtica furia. Tuvieron que sujetarlo los Potter para que no le partiera la cara a Teddy.

Rose se sentó enérgicamente sobre la cama y miró directamente a Hécate. La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y amistosa previendo lo que la morena estaba a punto de preguntarle.

-¿En serio?

-Absolutamente –sentenció.

-¿James y Albus?

-He incluso también tuvo que meterse Wood de por medio y ayudarlos.

Los ojos de Rose se volvieron soñadores.

-Guau –susurró.

-Sí, guau, pero venga –Hécate la cogió del brazo y tiró de Rose hasta que consiguió levantarla de la cama. –Dúchate de una vez y baja a desayunar. Enséñales a todos lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser una serpiente herida.

Rose echó un último vistazo a sus compañeras, agarradas de nuevo de la mano, después de coger la ropa y su capa del armario y su neceser del baúl a los pies de su cama. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace una semana que quien la consolaría después de una de las peores noches de su vida sería Hécate McMarling, no hubiera podido evitar reírse y desmentirlo enérgicamente. Ahora, sin embargo, y después de los treinta minutos más cercanos e intensos que había vivido con esas dos serpientes, la idea no le resultaba tan descabellada y ridícula, sino más bien atractiva y repetible.

-Te esperamos abajo –se despidió la pelirroja mientras tiraba de Emily y salían por la puerta.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias? Si crees que por esto te has librado de contarme con pelos y señales todo lo de anoche, vas lista.

Las dos chicas desaparecieron escaleras arriba hacia su sala común. Rose sonrió durante unos segundos y se precipitó hacia la puerta contraria que las otras habían tomado. Directa a darse la ducha más fría de toda su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Si no apartas de mí ahora mismo esos huevos revueltos, te voy a potar encima.

James lo miró de reojo con una frialdad nada acostumbrada en el mayor de los Potter. Teddy, a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se sujetaba a duras penas la cabeza con las manos y los codos apoyados en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Sus mejillas pálidas y sus labios deformados en una muesca de asco le dieron al moreno una idea de lo mal que tenía que estar pasándolo en esos momentos.

Los recuerdos de lo que pasó la noche anterior acudieron a él y le barrieron como un vendaval, aumentando gradualmente la ira que poco a poco iba creciendo dentro de él. James estaba a punto de salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines con Rosmina Greensash cuando el barullo y alboroto de sus compañeros le hizo darse la vuelta para ver cómo un enfurecido Scorpius Malfoy se dirigía a Teddy gritándole toda clase de insultos y amenazas. Sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo fue corriendo hasta ambos, abriéndose paso entre los chismosos que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos, a tiempo de ayudar a su hermano Albus a sujetar a ese slytherin engominado antes de que descargara sus puños sobre el lamentable estado de embriaguez de Lupin.

-Aléjate de ella –había gritado el rubio mientras ellos lo alejaban lo máximo posible del capitán de gryffindor. -¿Me oyes, Lupin? ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Rose o la próxima vez ni toda la camada de Potters y Weasleys que pululan por aquí serán suficiente para que te maldiga y te convierta en el gusano asqueroso que eres! ¡Soltadme joder!

'_¿Rose?' _

James había mirado alternativamente a su hermano, a Teddy y a Scorpius, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lupin, sentado de culo sobre el suelo se restregaba con la manga el labio partido y Scorpius se recomponía a su lado la camisa y la chaqueta que se le había arrugado durante el forcejeo. En un último momento, le lanzó a James una de sus miradas de autosuficiencia características de los slytherins y antes de marcharse escaleras arriba se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, asegurándose que sólo él sería capaz de oírlo.

-Esta navidad va a ser muy divertida.

Cuando James se volvió hacia él, dispuesto a preguntarle qué demonios quería decir con eso, él ya había desaparecido y lo único que le quedaba allí eran un montón de adolescentes susurrando un incidente excitante que evolucionaría y se deformaría durante los siguientes meses, un hermano tan atónito y perdido como él y un Teddy borracho y malherido que tendría que responderle a muchas cosas.

-La cabeza me va a explotar –volvió a decir el peliazul a su lado.

James se metió un poco de huevos revueltos en la boca y los masticó tranquilamente.

-Te lo mereces –le respondió simplemente.

-No jodas James –Teddy se volvió hacia él enfadado.

-No, no me jodas tú, Lupin. –el moreno se acercó a él y bajó la voz. Era tarde y ya casi todos los gryffindor se habían ido del Comedor para seguir empaquetando sus cosas, pero aún así nunca se sabía que oídos indiscretos podían estar oyéndolos. –Aún tienes que explicarme qué quería decir Malfoy con eso de que no volvieras a acercarte a Rose –su amigo no respondió. –Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo que tengo en mente. Las dos son mis primas y te juro por Merlín…

-No seas tan melodramático, James. Ni vayas ahora de hermanito mayor. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

Teddy desvió la mirada y se llenó una copa con zumo de calabaza.

-Puedes estar tranquilo. No va a volver a repetirse nada de lo de ayer.

El peliazul ya estaba bebiendo cuando James le arrancó de un manotazo la copa de las manos.

-¿Te han contado lo que Victoire le hizo a Rose ayer? –por la mirada de su amigo, el moreno dedujo que no sabía nada de nada. –Por lo visto mi querida primita le derramó una copa entera a Rose por encima. Da igual lo que me digas Teddy, mire por donde lo mire, piense lo que piense, solo llego a la conclusión de que esas dos estaban peleándose por ti. ¿Por qué sino iba Vic a sacar las zarpas como lo hizo ayer y más contra nuestra propia prima?

-Yo…

-Mira, cállate. Solo procura solucionar esto lo antes posible y dejar las cosas bien claras antes de que volvamos de las vacaciones. Vamos a pasar Nochebuena en la Madriguera y ahí podrás hablar lo que tengas que hablar con las dos.

El gryffindor no dijo nada, incapaz de reaccionar y de procesar todo lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

-¿Y bien? –le apremió el otro, impaciente.

-Sí… Sí, claro que lo haré.

-Bien. –James volvió su atención de nuevo a su desayuno. Teddy cogió otra copa y la rellenó. –Además, no creo que a mi tío Ron le haga mucha gra… ¡Oh Mierda!

Teddy dejó de beber y siguió con la suya propia la mirada de su compañero, directa hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Entre un par de hufflepuff que salían y algún que otro alumno de primero descarriado aparecieron Rose y Victoire, a una distancia nada prudencial la una de la otra.

Los dos chicos observaron en silencio como la una pasaba al lado de la otra sin apenas dirigirse la mirada. Rose, con el pelo mojado y las mejillas muy sonrojadas por la larga ducha de agua caliente que había optado por tener, se movía altivamente por el Salón en su camino a la mesa Slytherin. Dejando atrás los murmullos, las risas y los vacilantes dedos que la apuntaban de vez en cuando trató de localizar a Stella y lo hizo en la esquina más alejada de la mesa. Se encaminó hasta ella, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado una mano fuerte y poderosa la agarró del brazo y le impidió seguir adelante.

-Buenos días, Rose. –la voz aterciopelada de su prima la lamió de una manera muy desagradable de arriba abajo. La slytherin se giró hacia ella y le regaló una mirada cínica cargada de resentimiento.

-Victoire.

-Supongo que nos veremos el día 24 en casa de la abuela Molly.

-Supones bien –se limitó a decir mientras conseguía zafarse de su agarre de un tirón.

-Ayer dimos un espectáculo lamentable. –Rose no dijo nada, simplemente la miró. –Espero que no vuelvas a repetirlo.

Sin esperar respuesta Victoire se alejó de ella directa a la mesa Gryffindor donde la esperaban su primo James y Teddy. La morena se quedó quieta donde estaba observando cómo Victoire se sentaba al lado de su novio y le daba un casto pero posesivo beso de buenos días, mientras no apartaba los ojos de ella. Cuando se separó, Teddy un poco desconcertado y con los estragos de lo que ella deducía era una resaca de mil pares de narices también la miró. Rose fue incapaz de descifrar lo que le decían aquellos ojos, pero haciendo acopio de un poco del enorme orgullo slytherin que había nacido y crecido dentro de ella con el paso de los años le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Él movió lo labios, en silencio, tratando de decirle algo que ella ni se molestó en interpretar. Se dio media vuelta y se fue a reunirse con el resto de las serpientes.

Hécate le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a ella, pero la morena las declinó amablemente cuando se hizo la ciega y se fue directa al hueco libre que había al lado de Stella.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –le preguntó tímidamente.

Stella, por primera vez en aquella mañana, separó su mirada del plato y la dirigió directamente hacia ella. En aquellos ojos marrones, Rose no solo vio rencor como llevaba haciendo las últimas semanas, sino también cierto grado de desaprobación y la clase de irritación que le despertaba su mera presencia.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras, la verdad –le contestó la serpiente.

-¿Vas a decirme de una puñetera vez lo que te pasa conmigo, Stella? Necesito hablar contigo de lo que me pasó ayer. Necesito hablar con mi amiga –rogó.

-Ya me han contado lo que pasó ayer y no creo que yo sea la indicada para ayudarte. No me apetece demasiado escuchar tus lamentos sobre cómo dejaste que la inútil de tu prima te humillara de esa manera.

Stella dejó los cubiertos a un lado sobre la mesa y se levantó del banco.

-¿Qué es lo que habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? –la voz de Rose dejó traslucir la desesperación y el cansancio que todo aquel tema le estaba produciendo. Como si no fueran suficientes las burlas que escuchaba a sus espaldas, ahora también su mejor amiga tenía que echarle en cara lo estúpida que había sido y lo débil que era.

-Le habría cruzado esa bonita cara que tiene y que tanto le gusta pavonear por ahí –agregó Stella desapasionadamente, como si aquella conversación no fuera nada trascendental.

-Es mi prima. Jamás podría hacerle eso.

-Aquí es una leona y tú una serpiente. Quizás cuando se te meta eso en la cabeza empieces a comprender un par de cosas más.

Zabini se giró para marcharse del comedor cuando la mano de Rose volvió a detenerla.

-¿Qué te he hecho yo para que estés así conmigo? ¿Eh, Stella? Dímelo para que pueda solucionarlo. Te necesito. Por favor…

Stella vaciló.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

La morena se soltó del agarre de Rose y se alejó de ella. La niña la vio marcharse y un nudo en su garganta y el poco orgullo que aún le quedaban le impidió gritarle que le esperara y salir corriendo en pos de ella. Aturdida, se giró al resto de los pocos compañeros de casa que aún seguían desayunando y se sentó al lado libre que había junto Hécate. La pelirroja la recibió con una enorme sonrisa deseosa y curiosa y la instó a servirse un par de tostadas mientras le rellenaba una copa con zumo de calabaza.

-No pongas esa cara, Rose. Hoy vuelves a casa y no tendrás que ver a toda esta gente en al menos dos semanas.

Rose se giró hacia ella y se preguntó si debería contarle que pasaría las vacaciones con las únicas personas a las que no tenía ganas de ver. La morena desvió un poco la vista hacia Emily y percibió el entendimiento que la rubia le mandaba. Decidiendo que aclararle las cosas a Hécate solo serviría para aumentar su curiosidad desmesurada y para dar pie a más rumores, optó por desviar el tema a un terreno más seguro.

-¿Habéis visto a Scorpius?

-¿A Malfoy? No. No desde ayer, ¿por qué?

Rose tragó el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca y bebió un poco de zumo para ayudar a bajarlo.

-Necesito hablar unas cosas con él.

-Rose, ya hemos hablado antes de esto –le dijo Hécate con el tono de una madre compasiva deseosa por poder usar las famosa frase _"Ya te lo dije"_ después de que a su hija le rompieran el corazón.

-No es nada de eso –respondió la morena automáticamente.

-Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces.

Ninguna dijo nada más. Simplemente se limitaron a acabar sus desayunos lo antes posible. Aunque Rose no se dignó ni una sola vez a dirigir su mirada a la mesa de los leones pudo notar durante los quince minutos que tardó en devorar su comida, las miradas furtivas que le lanzaban desde la mesa gryffindor.

No le fue difícil imaginar de quién se trataba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A Rose no le costó demasiado encontrar un vagón vacío en el que asentarse hasta que llegara a Londres. Si había algo de beneficioso en ser la comidilla de toda la escuela, era todo el disimulo mal fingido y la falsa consideración de la que todos lo que chismorreaban sobre ti hacían gala. La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, los de su propia casa y los de la que no, huían de ella como de la peste solo para poder seguir destripándola en un sitio lo bastante lejos y seguro para que ni ella, ni ningún otro slytherin de su círculo interno pudiera oírlos.

Al fin y al cabo ella seguía siendo Rose Weasley, la serpiente más venenosa y peligrosa de todas cuantas pudiera haber en la madriguera. No es que su peligrosidad residiera en su altanería ni ese aire nobiliario y feroz que desprendían slytherins como Malfoy, Nott o Zabini, sino que a pesar de las pecas, sus piernas largas y ese gusto extraño por los jerseys caseros con sus iniciales bordados en ellos, ella seguía siendo una Granger. Lo que podía traducirse en una capacidad inusual por conocer embrujos bastante extraños y efectivos que aún no habían sido enseñados en clase y por un ansia natural de supervivencia y mala leche que se desataba inesperadamente a cualquier hora y lugar.

Algunas personas abrían la puerta del compartimiento y en cuanto veían quién había dentro soltaban una rápida disculpa y se iban rápidamente de allí. A Rose no le molestaba, al principio, pero cuando las disculpan empezaron a ir acompañadas de miradas de lástima se dio cuenta que aquello era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

La décima vez que alguien abrió la puerta decidió que ya había alcanzado su límite.

-¡Ocupado! –gritó, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién se trataba el resto de palabras se quedaron congeladas en su garganta.

-Por fin te encuentro –Teddy cerró rápidamente la puerta, cerciorándose antes de que nadie le había visto entrar. –Te he estado buscando.

-Y yo he estado huyendo de ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El gryffindor se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Cuando Rose encontró el valor necesario para devolverle la mirada, vio con cierta irritación que la lástima que llevaba recibiendo toda la mañana también estaba allí, en los ojos de la persona que había hecho posible aquella situación.

Algo dentro de ella estalló.

-Lárgate, Lupin. Lo único que me faltaba es que me vieran contigo aquí.

-Yo solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Creo que algo me sentó mal y…

-Sí, el whiskey de fuego fue lo que te sentó mal y yo pagué el pato –la morena retiró enérgicamente la mano cuando él intentó tocársela.

-Lo siento –repitió él.

-Eso debiste habértelo pensado antes de montar el numerito de anoche. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Él la miró fijamente.

-No lo sé –admitió. –Anoche, cuando te vi entrar en el Gran Comedor del brazo de Malfoy dejé de pensar racionalmente. Estabas tan hermosa y él te llevaba tan arrogante. Exhibiéndote como si fueras un trofeo. No pude soportarlo.

-¿Y por eso tenías que lapidar a mí y a mi vida social dentro de este colegio? ¿Sabes lo que van diciendo por ahí de mí? ¡Solo de mí! Esto ha sido cosa de los dos pero al parecer yo soy la única culpable de –Rose agudizó la voz, imitando al innumerable número de voces que lo habían estado repitiendo a lo largo de la mañana. –_"seducir y atraer con malas artes al enamorado novio de Victoire Weasley". _Esto es horrible, Teddy. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

La morena se derrumbó sobre el mullido asiento del tren y cerró los ojos, tratando de serenarse. Lupin dudó, pero al final se armó de valor, se aceró un poco más a ella y le dio un reconfortante apretón en las manos que la niña mantenía recogidas sobre su regazo.

-Pídeme lo que quieras, Rose. Y lo haré.

-¿Que lo harás? –ella abrió los ojos y aunque él presentía que volvería a alejarse en cuanto recobrara un poco la cordura, siguió ahí, sin moverse.

-Sí. Hablaré con Victoire y lo aclararé todo con ella. Le contaré la verdad y cómo fui yo quién inició todo esto. No sé, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts incluso podría tratar de hablar con la gente para que dejaran de murmurar cosas sobre ti. Haré cualquier cosa para que no te alejes de mí, Rose. Ya lo sabes.

En cuanto acabó de decir todo aquello, Teddy se lanzó hacia delante y besó cariñosamente la punta de la nariz pecosa de Rose. Tal y como había hecho tantas veces antes. Ella siguió allí, sin mover un solo músculo. Mirándolo fijamente a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

-¿Cualquier cosa? –repitió poniéndolo a prueba.

Él lo tomó como un avance positivo y asintió entusiasmado.

-Entonces no hagas nada –él pareció confundido. Ella se levantó y se soltó de su mano, para acto seguido dirigirse hacia la puerta. –Ya me las arreglaré yo para solucionar todo esto. Tú simplemente quédate al margen, lo único que harías interviniendo sería empeorar aún más las cosas. Conozco a mi prima y olvidará todo esto en seguida si sabe que se ha salido con la suya. Así que no le digas nada y sigue con ella como hasta ahora, por favor.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso –añadió él al comprender todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí.

-Pero es que yo te quiero, Rose. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-No, Teddy. Tú me deseas pero todo esto no es más que un sinsentido. ¿Un león y una serpiente? Tú acabarías envenenado y yo destrozada.

Rose salió del compartimiento cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Teddy no tuvo tiempo ni para asimilar ni para reaccionar a esa despedida _amistosa _que ella le había ofrecido.

La niña suspiró. Aquella había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida y por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, sabía que algo dentro de ella se lamentaba y la odiaba por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Había un vacío, lo sabía. Uno que solo Teddy había sido capaz de llenar y ahora volvía a arrancárselo dejándola sola y perdida.

Una mano fría le acarició dulcemente la mejilla y ella se sobresaltó. Cuando sus ojos fueron capaces de enfocar la figura masculina que se erguía ante ella, un sentimiento de alivio la bañó. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido todo este tiempo? Llevaba toda la mañana buscándolo.

-He visto a Lupin entrando ahí dentro hace un momento –señaló la puerta cerrada tras Rose. -¿Estás bien?

La morena asintió.

-Bien. Vamos, tengo mis cosas en otro de los vagones.

Él le tendió la mano. Rose tardó un par de segundo en sopesar la situación y en pensar qué debía decirle a su amigo. Luego se adelantó y se agarró fuertemente a él, abrazándole por detrás de la cintura.

-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? –demandó contra la curva de su cuello, erizando con su aliento los pelos de la nuca de Scorpius.

A él le costó más de lo que creía necesario contestar.

-Tenía algunas cosas que arreglar –dijo al fin. –No ha sido fácil convencer a mi madre de que no mandara a todo un ejército a tu casa para que rescatara a su querido pequeñín para navidad.

Ella se irguió sin soltarse de su abrazo. Scorpius era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que la niña tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás y él bajar considerablemente el rostro para que pudieran hablar cara a cara.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella por todos los problemas que su arranque infantil y egoísta le estaban suponiendo a su amigo.

-No te preocupes –él se separó de ella. Incómodo por primera vez desde que la conociera por tanta proximidad e intimidad entre ambos. Sin ser capaz de mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de ella añadió mientras la tomaba rudamente de la mano y la arrastraba a través de los vagones hasta llegar a donde él tenía sus cosas. –Ya pensaré en algo para que puedas recompensarle por las molestias.

Rose sonrió y aligeró el paso.

Aquella mano, aquella fuerza que la dirigía a través de los alumnos callándolos e intimidándolos simplemente con el poder de su mirada, aquel rubio que había aparecido como su ángel salvador cinco años atrás, era lo único a lo que necesitaba agarrarse para superar este bache que se había interpuesto en su camino.

Por eso y porque ahora mismo era lo único verdadero que le quedaba, ignoró deliberadamente el olor a perfume que desprendía su camisa.

* * *

_¿Qué debe hacer Rose a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo demonios va a enfrentarse a toda su familia durante estas dos semanas? ¿Nochebuena y Fin de año? ¿Un Malfoy en casa de los Weasley? _

_La trama está más que servida. _

_Quien quiera un Teddy arrepentido y haciendo pucheritos o un Malfoy enfurecido y vengador solo tiene que darle al GO y dejar algún que otro review!_

_Besos  
_


	10. ¿Señor Malfoy?

**Aquí estoy otra vez y sin tardar tanto como la última vez ^^ **

**Gracias a todas esas personas que leen el fic, pero sobre todo a esas que se molestan en dejar reviews! Me encantan todos! Sois un encanto y si este fic sigue es por vosotras. **

**Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto o más como el último. **

**Un Besito**

**

* * *

  
**

El muchacho miró aburrido por la ventana. Llevaban ya varias horas en el _Expreso de Hogwarts_ y Albus no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento que le oprimía y le gritaba que cuánto más se acercaba a su casa, más se alejaba de su verdadero hogar.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero cada vez que volvía a casa era como si le tiraran pequeños pellizquitos en la parte de atrás de la rodilla: inaguantable, insoportable y altamente cabreante. Por lo general, Ginny Weasley Potter, su _adorada_ madre, se pasaba el 70% del día entrenando a sus preciosas Arpías de Holyhead, mientras su padre, el gran Harry Potter se las veía con los entresijos y el papeleo de los aurores del Ministerio. Lo que prácticamente podía traducirse en pasar todas las vacaciones en casa de la abuela Weasley, con tropecientos mocosos churretones corriendo alrededor y gritando sin parar por todo el jardín de La Madriguera.

Albus suspiró. Definitivamente, esas navidades no iban a ser muy diferentes.

-Un sickle de plata por tus pensamientos.

El chico apartó la mirada de la ventana y la fijó en la de su hermano frente a él. Sonrió cansadamente y se desperezó. Volvió a suspirar y respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sólo me preguntaba dónde estará Teddy ahora –James se tensó. –Lo de ayer fue muy raro, ¿no crees?

El mayor de los Potter se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y echó un vistazo rápido al pasillo del tren. Nadie. O eso, al menos, parecía. Luego cerró la puerta, tajante, y lanzó un pequeño hechizo silenciador a todo el vagón.

-Lo de ayer… -comenzó. –No sé qué pensar de lo de ayer, Albus. La verdad es que no lo sé. Nunca antes había visto a Teddy tan destrozado como lo estaba después de que Malfoy se fuera.

-Pues las cosas no pintan bien, Jimmy.

-Es James.

-Oh, perdona –el gryffindor le lanzó una mirada de desdén a su hermano. –"James". No quiero ponerme en lo peor, pero solo se me ocurre una explicación para la escenita del baile. Teddy y Rose…

Jame levantó la varita con una orden para que se detuviera.

-No. Teddy jamás le haría algo así a Victoire –negó el moreno categóricamente.

-Tú mismo me dijiste ayer que llevaba raro varios días –le recordó.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero aún así… ¡Por Merlín! –Jame se dejó caer en el banco frente a su hermano. -¿En qué demonios estaban pensando esos dos? Si alguna vez esto llega a saberse en la familia…

No hizo falta completar esa frase. Ambos sabían lo que una traición de ese tipo podría significar en casa de los Weasley.

La imagen de Rose empapada y en lágrimas volvió a hacerse eco en la cabeza de James. La noche del baile había salido para tomar un poco el aire con su pareja, cuando, casi de soslayo, vio a Victoire derramando su bebida sobre la cabeza de Rose. La slytherin apenas reaccionó en un primer momento, conmocionada. James jamás había sentido tanta pena por nadie.

El resto fueron lágrimas, carreras y la sonrisa insolente de Vic cuando pasó por su lado de vuelta al salón Comedor.

-Pobre Rose –dijo al fin.

-¿Pobre Rose? –repitió Albus incrédulo. –Si se hubiera quedado quietecita en sus mazmorras otro hipogrifo cantaría.

-Estas cosas no suelen ser tan fáciles, Sevi. –el moreno se recostó contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. -¿Te acuerdas como era Rose hace menos de un año? ¿Lo mal que lo ha estado pasando todo este tiempo por no ser una gryffindor? El tío Ron fue demasiado duro con ella y aunque Rose intente disimularlo, las bromas de tío Pearcy y tío George en las comidas le duelen y mucho.

-¿Y eso justifica lo que ha hecho?

-No, pero me ayuda a comprenderla. Desde que era pequeña siempre ha sido el patito feo de la familia. Ese pelo encrespado y sus tres pecas y media en la nariz. Dientes grandes, gafas de culo de vaso… Quiero a la tía Hermione, pero tengo que admitir que el aspecto físico nunca ha sido una de sus virtudes ni sus preocupaciones. ¿Cuántas veces te has tenido que pegar con ese imbécil de Thomson por reírse de nuestra primita?

Albus desvió la mirada de nuevo al paisaje que se alejaba una y otra vez por la ventana. Sí que había tenido que lanzarse contra ese grandullón de quinto más de una vez en el pasado por las bromas tan crueles que hacía de Rose en los vestuarios cuando se aseguraba de que él las escucharía. La mayoría de las veces era el mismo Albus el que acababa con un ojo morado, hasta que Rosie, apiadándose de él, le enseñó un par de hechizos laxantes que alejaron a Thomson de su familia hasta el momento.

-Lo que yo te decía. Todo el mundo necesita un poco de atención y cariño. Y si encima viene del capitán de quidditch de gryffindor, ¿quién diablos puede resistirse?

-Sigo sin creer que está bien lo que hizo.

-Claro que no está –James volvió a incorporarse y miró directamente a su hermano. –Victoire es su prima y Teddy su novio, pero ahora mismo Rose nos necesita y creo que va siendo hora de que empecemos a comportarnos como una familia de verdad y no como una estúpida manada de leones orgullosos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Bueno, no ha salido mal del todo__, _fue lo primero que pensó Rose cuando su padre los mandó a todos al coche incluyendo, sorprendentemente, a Scorpius dentro de ese "todos". Apenas le había dado tiempo a despedirse de sus otros primos, ni de saludar a sus tíos, cuando Ron Weasley, padre, esposo y gryffindor intransigente, los había invitado amablemente a "que se largaran de allí de una maldita vez".

Veinte minutos después, el silencio era casi tan insoportable que Rose rezó para que su hermano lo rompiera con alguna de sus chorradas relacionadas con sus clases de herbología, como solía hacer siempre en el trayecto a casa. La morena le lanzó unas cuantas miradas urgentes a Hugo pero nada. Definitivamente hoy no era su día de suerte.

La morena se giró hacia su cristal cuando notó la mano fría de Scorpius cerrándose sobre la suya propia. En aquel momento, donde todo parecía infinito y lejano, aquel simple gesto tan íntimo y natural la reconfortó como no lo hubiera hecho ninguna frase de consuelo. No le miró, tampoco es que le hiciera mucha falta, Rose sabía que él estaba allí, mirándola, regocijándose con el color rojo brillante que estaban adquiriendo sus orejas.

La voz de Hermione llenó por completo el interior del vehículo, pero Rose estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamiento que no prestó atención a nada de lo que dijo. Su madre le preguntó unas cuantas cosas a Scorpius, sobre su familia supuso, a lo que él contestó con un todo de voz que solo alguien que lo conociera tan bien como Rose sabría la condescendencia que se ocultaba tras sus palabras. También dijo algo sobre casa de sus padres, los afables dentistas Granger y otro tanto sobre las primas que tantas ganas tenían de volver a Rose.

Nada importaba más que el tacto suave y abrumador de Scorpius y las extrañas sensaciones que eso le producía.

-Ya hemos llegado –anunció Ron Weasley abriendo la puerta donde Rose estaba apoyada. El pelirrojo echó un rápido vistazo de desaprobación al par de manos unidas sobre el regazo de su hija y alzó más la voz. –Como Rosie no nos dijo que ibas a venir, Malfoy…

-Scorpius, papá. Se llama Scorpius –le reprendió la slytherin mientras bajaba del vehículo. –Te agradecería que fuera del colegio dejáramos de lado los apellidos.

Todos se reunieron en el maletero del coche para recoger sus baúles y jaulas.

-En algunos países aún se considera de educación referirse a las personas por el apellido, ¿lo sabías, bomboncito? -Añadió Ron con la misma sonrisa falsa que ponía cuando trataba de ganar dialécticamente a su mujer.

Ahora, como en esas ocasiones, la respuesta de su hija hizo desaparecer esa sonrisa de un plumazo.

-Sólo si va precedido del "Señor" o "Señora" delante, papá. –Scorpius lanzó una risilla mal disimulada mientras sacaba su propio baúl de la parte trasera del vehículo.

En su joven vida como mago y heredero del apellido y patrimonio Malfoy, el rubio jamás se había montado en un trasto tan _muggle_ como eran los coches. Si sabía algo acerca de ellos y su funcionamiento, era todo lo que pudo haber aprendido de un libro. Stella y él siempre se burlaban de Rose cuando les contaba cómo su primo _muggle_ acostumbraba a llevarla en su furgoneta a dar una vuelta, aunque ahora que había atravesado la mitad de Londres en un bonito _Pathfinder_, tenía que admitir que eso del "coche" no estaba tan mal. Incluso tenía un aparato que te hablaba y expulsaba música que Hermione no tardó en encender en cuanto salieron de la estación.

-¿Señor? –el rostro de Ron se empezó a encender y su voz se tornó aguda. –No pienso llamar a ese Malfoy…

-¡RON! –el susodicho se volvió hacia su malhumorada esposa. -¿Por qué no llevas con Hugo los baúles hasta los dormitorios? –aunque disfrazada de pregunta, aquella era una de las órdenes más directas que cualquiera de los dos había recibido.

-Pero mamá…

-Y más os vale que os deis prisa. La comida estará en poco menos de treinta minutos –dicho esto se volvió hacia los dos slytherins. -¿Por qué no venís vosotros conmigo? Rose, Scorpius dormirá con Hugo en su cuarto.

-Pero mamá…

-¿Qué? –Hermione levantó una de sus temibles cejas, lo que calló de inmediato a su hija.

-Nada.

-Bien –sin esperar más respuesta por parte de nadie, se encaminó hacia su casa, un bonito chalet a las afueras de Londres con una amplia chimenea para las reuniones familiares, y se encerró en la cocina.

Previéndose lo que ocurriría a continuación, Rose agarró a su amigo de la muñeca y lo arrastró con ella al interior de la vivienda. Cuando los primeros gritos de Ron empezaron a escucharse, ellos ya estaban por la mitad de las escaleras.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Scorpius conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amiga como para saber que debía llamar al menos unas tres veces a su puerta antes de entrar sin ser invitado. La primera por cortesía, la segunda por si la muchacha estaba metida en el baño y no podía escucharlo y la tercera meramente por precaución.

Cuando entró, el rubio se quedó maravillado por el cuarto de su amiga, el cual, distaba muchísimo de ser lo que tenía grabado en su imaginación. La habitación era amplia y luminosa, con una cama enorme pegada a la pared y un escritorio dominando el ángulo contrario. Hasta ahí bien. Ahora, el color rosa de las paredes, la cantidad de ropa que había desparramada por el suelo y los numerosos póster de los Chudley Cannons repartidos por toda la pared, chirriaban dentro de su cabeza.

Allí dentro, dejando a un lado todo lo horripilante que resultaba aquella situación, había algo tan íntimo y personal que durante un instante lo conmovió. Entre todas las toneladas de desorden que había aquí y allá vio a la Rose que conoció cinco años atrás. ¿Tanto había cambiado?

No.

¿Tanto _la_ había cambiado?

Por primera vez desde que empezaron toda aquella pantomima dudó de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Tan mal estaba la antigua Rose? ¿Tan horripilante era?

-¿Necesitas algo?

Scorpius se giró hacia la puerta por la que acababa de aparecer Rose. La niña, embutida en unos amplios y desgajados pantalones de pijama se secaba manualmente el pelo con una toalla.

-Sí quieres, puedes darte tú ahora una ducha.

Él no respondió.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Rose se volvió hacia el muchacho, que la miraba fijamente.

-Es por el chándal, ¿verdad? Aún tengo que lavar toda la ropa que traje de Hogwarts. Esto es básicamente lo que tengo para andar por casa hasta dentro de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. –la niña se encogió de hombros. –De todas formas no va a verme nadie del colegio. No te preocupes, en cuanto mi ropa salga de la secadora…

-Estás bien así –la cortó él. Si ella seguía excusándose tanto no tendría más remedio que hacer algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían más tarde.

Besarla para que se callara, por ejemplo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Rose se acercó hasta él y le tomó la temperatura con la mano. –No tienes fiebre, no. ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? –Scorpius parecía molesto ante la incredulidad de la morena.

-Que qué te pasa.

-A mí nada. ¿Qué demonios me va a pasar?

Ella le observó durante un momento y retrocedió un par de pasos para tener un ángulo de visión mejor.

-Estás muy raro, Malfoy. –repitió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-Quizás eres tú la que está actuando de manera extraña… _Weasley _–siseó. –Aún no me has contado lo que pasó anoche.

Ella le miró alarmada.

-Ya sabes lo que pasó.

-No –el chico se giró y se dirigió a la cama. Apartó un par de camisetas y otros tantos libros de historia _muggle_ y se sentó sobre el colchón. –Sé lo que dicen unos niñatos estúpidos. Quiero la verdad y desde el principio.

-Victoire se enfadó conmigo. Eso es todo. Una simple pelea entre primas –le dio la espalda al rubio y se volvió hacia el cuarto de baño para peinarse frente al espejo.

Maldijo a voz en grito cuando el peine se hundió en su cabello enmarañado y quedó preso de aquellos odiosos rizos. Ver a Malfoy acercarse por detrás apenas un par de minutos después de haberlo dejado solo en la habitación no le extrañó demasiado.

Mirándola fijamente a través del espejo volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me peleé con mi prima –respondió ella automáticamente intentando sin éxito liberar el peine de su pelambrera.

-¿Y por qué hiciste algo como eso?

Silencio.

-Tienes que olvidarte de Lupin, Rose.

Ella se giró alarmada hacia él y le tapó los labios con su mano derecha.

-Las paredes aquí son de papel, idiota. Ten cuidado.

Scorpius la taladró con la mirada antes de apartar lentamente su mano de su boca.

-¿Qué es lo que viste en él, Weasley? Si puede saberse.

-Yo… no lo sé.

El rubio agarró firmemente el peine que seguía colgando del pelo de la slytherin y lo desenredó en menos de dos minutos. Ella lo miró atónita mientras él depositaba el peine en su mano y se giraba hacia la puerta.

-Pues más te vale descubrirlo y desterrarlo de tu cabeza para siempre. Lo vuestro es imposible. Cuando antes te lo metas en la cabeza mejor para todos. A los leones no les gustan las espinas y menos las envenenadas.

Sin decir nada más, Scorpius la dejó allí sola. Destrozada y taladrada por la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

* * *

_Poco a pocooooooooooo_

_Aviso que el próximo capítulo Scorpius conocerá a los primos (en realidad hijos de los primos de Hermione) muggles de Rose. ¿Cómo se tomarán estos la llegada de otro mago? Y no uno cualquiera, UN MALFOY!!! _

_Ya saben --- Para un Teddy con necesidad de mimos y falto de amor DENLE AL GO!!!  
_


	11. Charlas Nocturnas

**HOla niñas, ¿qué tal andan? **

**Acá de nuevo con otro cap que supongo que agradará y desagradará por igual el final xD No me odien. Al menos es larguito. **

**Aprovecho y hago un poco de publi de una nueva comunidad LJ que acabo de abrir. Se llama vrai_epilogues y es una comunidad para fics y fanarts de la 3 Generación de Harry Potter. Las invito a todas: lectoras, escritoras y dibujantes para que se den una vueltecita por allí a hacerlos compañía. **

**http :// community. livejournal . com/ vrai_epilogues/ ----- (sólo quiten todos los espacios)**

**Y recuerden que un fanfic se nutre de los reviews!!! Un besito**

* * *

No es que las cenas en casa de los Weasley-Granger fueran toda una fiesta, pero el silencio casi sepulcral que se estaba viviendo en aquel instante sí que se salía de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no me contáis cosas del colegio? –les abordó Hermione en un intento de aligerar el ambienta tan pesado que los envolvía.

Rose, Scorpius y Hugo se miraron casi al unísono, sin decidirse ninguno de ellos a darse por aludido. Lo cierto es que Theodore Nott, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de los chicos, le había advertido expresamente al menor de los Weasley que a la vuelta de las vacaciones quería tener una tutoría privada con alguno de sus padres. El chico, aunque se esforzaba, seguía siendo bastante torpe con los encantamientos para esa clase y raramente alcanzaba el nivel de un alumno de segundo. Lo cual era muy preocupante porque Hugo estaba en tercero. Por eso, porque sabía la cara de preocupación que pondría su madre y lo enojado que estaría su padre, decidió antes de bajarse del Expresso de Hogwarts que pospondría la temida _charla_ lo máximo posible. No quería arruinarle las vacaciones a nadie.

Descartado el muchacho, Rose fijó su mirada directamente en el plato de canelones que su madre le había preparado. Ella también tenía algo bastante gordo que ocultar. Algo, que con toda probabilidad, no tardaría en llegar hasta los oídos de toda su familia.

Scorpius carraspeó.

-Slytherin va a la delantera de la Copa de Quidditch –anunció con una gran sonrisa. –Y gran parte del mérito es de Rose.

Ron fijó sus enormes ojos castaños en los de su hija.

-No sabía que estuvieras en el equipo, Rosie.

-Y no lo estoy, papá –al ver la cara de confusión de Ron, se animó a aclarar: -Yo me encargo de los entrenamientos, de idear las tácticas… Ya sabes. En realidad no tiene tanta importancia.

Scorpius miró incrédulo a su amiga. _¿De dónde había salido esa actitud sumisa y derrotista? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma delante de sus padres?_

El rubio ya se había percatado del cambio de actitud de Rose en cuanto se reunieron con los Weasley en la estación. Incluso el tono de su voz cambiaba, más aflautado, más melodioso, más… complaciente. Él mismo conocía demasiado bien los síntomas como para no reconocerlos. La morena sentía desesperadamente la necesidad de agradar a su familia, de sentirse merecedora de su cariño. Se sentía inferior a ellos. _¿Por qué? ¿Porque era una Slytherin? _Eso no la convertía en algo indigno sino todo lo contrario.

Rose era fuerte, era orgullosa, era poderosa… era una hermosa serpiente. Scorpius lo sabía porque él mismo la había moldeado y ningún pelirrojo pobretón iba a apagar su obra.

-No seas modesta, Rose. –la morena le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, gritándole en silencio que se callara. Por supuesto, Scorpius la ignoró. –No es que disfrute con la hora y media de entrenamiento diario al que nos somete cada día, pero cada vez que aparece con esa libreta ajada de los Chudley Cannons llena de garabatos y nos dice que tiene una táctica nueva, me relajo. –el rubio se llevó el tenedor a la boca –Tenemos el partido ganado.

-¿Tácticas nuevas? ¿Una libreta a jada de los Chudley? ¿La que te regalé por navidad cuando tenías doce años?

-Sí, papá.

-Guau. No sabía que te interesaba tanto el quidditch.

-Apuesto a que no –susurró Scorpius lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

Ron le lanzó una mirada mezcla de odio y vergüenza y miró de nuevo a su hija.

-Cuando estemos en casa de los abuelos tienes que enseñarme una de esas _"tácticas nuevas" _–un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Ron.

Rose no sabía qué contestar.

-No sé…

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –el pelirrojo miró a su esposa pidiéndole ayuda. -¿Por qué no ibas a poder enseñárselas a tu padre?

Rose barrió con la mirada a todos los ocupantes de la mesa, buscando en alguno de ellos un cómplice que le apoyara contra el empecinamiento de su padre. Hugo seguía tratando de pasar completamente desapercibido, Hermione Granger tenía la mirada suspicaz de _"yo también quiero una respuesta" _y Scopius, _oh Scorpius_, en cuanto pudiera se encargaría de borrar esa sonrisita estúpida de su cara cincelada.

La morena respiró hondo y volvió a fijarse en su padre.

-No nos vendría demasiado bien que tres jugadores de Gryffindor y dos de Ravenclaw vieran nuestro as antes del partido. ¿No crees?

Ron sopesó un momento las palabras de su hija. Tres jugadores de Gryffindor… sí, claro. Teddy, James y Albus por un lado y Lorcan y Lysander por el otro. Bueno, era probable que Luna no viniera con su familia a la cena de nochebuena… ¿A quién quería engañar? Esos niños siempre estaban revoloteando por la Madriguera con el resto de sus sobrinos. Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, Rose tenía razón. No sería muy sensato enseñarle los trucos al enemigo.

-Bien. Vale… tienes razón –agregó con la boca chica. –Ya encontraremos algún modo de verte volar.

-Seguro que por La Conejera hay mucho campo libre donde podrían perderse con las escobas un rato –contribuyó Scorpius aún con esa sonrisita.

Rose le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que se callara.

-La Madriguera –le corrigió Ron. –No La Conejera, pero Malfoy tiene razón. Aquello es muy grande. Podríamos irnos una tarde entera y nadie nos echaría en falta. De todas formas, podrías enseñarme ahora tu cuaderno.

Ya estaba hecho. Ronald Weasley acababa de descubrir que su hija, la serpiente, posiblemente había heredado su pasión por el quidditch. Hacía años que intentaba inculcarle ese amor deportivo a Hugo. Llevándolo a partidos en los que siempre se dormía, comprándole equipaciones que siempre perdía… sin saber en ningún momento que estaba enfocándose en el hijo equivocado. Sí, había visto los enormes pósters de la habitación de Rose sobre su equipo favorito, pero siempre había pensado que sería más por estar _colada_ por alguno de sus jugadores que po el equipo en sí. Descubrir todo aquello había sido una sorpresa, una muy grata sorpresa, que el artífice de todo hubiera sido la copia en miniatura de Draco Malfoy ya no le parecía tan genial.

-¿Por qué no terminamos todos de cenar ante? –Hermione cogió la bandeja de la comida. -¿Alguien quiere un poco más canelones?

Hugo acercó su plato hasta su madre.

-De todas formas, Harry me dijo el otro día que Teddy se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Quizás vosotros también os llevéis alguna que otra sorpresa.

Un brillo peligroso surcó los ojos grises de Scorpius. Miró a Rose y con una sonrisa torcida se dirigió de nuevo a Ron.

-La serpiente siempre ha sido mucho más lista que el león.

**oOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOo**

Que Victoire se fuera directa al coche de sus padres en cuanto bajaron del tren, pasó desapercibo para Harry Potter pero no así para su hijo James. Como les había dicho Potter después de los saludos y reencuentros con sus hijos, Ted Tonks y Andrómeda Black había tenido un pequeño _percance_ a la vuelta de uno de sus viajes de jubilados por lo que hasta que volvieran, Teddy se quedaría en su casa con ellos. James no había sacado el tema en toda la tarde. Lo que menos le interesaba era que la perspicacia casi inhumana de su madre empezara a obtener información, pero ahora que la casa estaba en completo silencio y la mayoría de la familia Potter dormía –a Albus le quedaba una larga noche recuperando el tiempo perdido con su nueva Play Station VII –no podía evitarlo por más tiempo.

-Parece que Vic está cabreada de verdad.

Teddy dejó de frotarse el pelo con una toalla y miró directamente a su amigo. Llevaba puesto solamente los pantalones largos de un pijama desgastado color verde. James le lanzó una de sus camisetas viejas para que se la pusiera.

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos, Teddy.

El chico suspiró.

-Sí. Supongo que sí.

James cogió una pequeña pelota de baseball que tenía sobre la repisa y comenzó a jugar con ella. Lanzándola arriba y abajo, haciendo tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas con las que abordar el tema. Por suerte para él, Teddy estaba mucho más despejado que la noche anterior y fue él mismo el que comenzó.

-Escúchame Jimmy, he tenido todo el viaje de vuelta para pensar. Sé lo que debes estar pensado ahora mismo de mí. Ellas son tus primas, tu familia, y yo…

-Tú eres mi hermano –le cortó él. Teddy no supo qué contestar. –Por eso no entiendo cómo no me lo contaste antes.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué me acercara un día y te dijera: _buenos días, James. Estoy saliendo con Victoire pero ayer me lié con Rose. Sí, tu prima pequeña? _Me hubieras partido la cara y hubieras tenido todo el derecho. Lo que no entiendo es como no lo haces ahora.

James guardó silencio unos momentos.

-¿Qué sientes por ella? –dijo al fin.

El peliazul lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Por quién?

-¿Sabes Teddy? Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo verdaderamente sobrehumano para no partirte la cara ahora mismo. Por Rose, idiota. Por Rose. –el moreno se dejó caer sobre la cama. -¿Por qué echarlo todo por la borda?

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Qué no lo sabes?!

-James, ¡por Merlín!, baja la maldita voz –Teddy miró hacia la puerta alarmado, como si esperara que su padrino entrara por ella alarmado por los gritos.

-Dame una respuesta válida, Teddy, para que te eche ahora mismo a patadas de mi casa.

-La quería, ¿vale? ¿Es eso lo que querías oír? –sentado sobre el colchón en el suelo que le serviría de cama, Teddy dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos, ocultándose el rostro. –No me preguntes cómo o de dónde surgió porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Pasó y ya está.

-¿Hace cuanto lleváis manteniendo esto en secreto? –preguntó el moreno ahora más calmado.

-¿Qué importa eso?

-Importa porque si voy a ser vuestro _cómplice _ en todo este asunto hasta que se solucione, necesito saberlo todo.

James lo miró intensamente, esperando la respuesta.

-A comienzos del verano pasado –se limitó a contestar.

-¿El verano pasado? ¿Cuándo vinieron Krum y sus hijos a visitar a la tía Hermione?

-Sí. De hecho puede que eso lo propiciara un poco.

-Explícate –exigió fríamente el moreno.

Lupin lo miró confundido. _¿Por qué estaba tan interesado James en saberlo todo? ¿En ayudar? _En cuanto se enteró que James sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Teddy pensó que su mejor amigo se desentendería del asunto. Ojos ciegos y oídos sordos, esa era la filosofía de James Potter en cuanto a los problemas de los demás. Sin embargo, esta nueva fascinación por sus problemas de faldas le asombraba casi tanto como le asustaba. _¿Quién podría presagiar el final de todo este asunto? _

-Nos pilló a ambos en un momento bajo. Esos búlgaros de nariz ganchuda y voz grave se paseaban por La Madriguera como si fueran dioses que hubieran tenido la amabilidad de hacernos una visita a la Tierra y el resto de la familia los colmaban de atenciones como si todo eso fuera verdad. Sé que a tu prima le encanta tontear con chicos. No te creas, estoy más que acostumbrado. Ella tiene a todos esos chicos detrás y yo a las _grupies_ del equipo. Todo inocente, no iba más allá. Pero ese verano me tenía loco, pavoneándose todo el día delante de ese cavernícola de Gustav Krum. Supongo que me pilló una semana tonta, eso es todo. Y de pronto ahí estaba… Rose.

››No lo sé. Al principio no era nada fuera de lo normal. Charlábamos y nos hacíamos compañía. Ella se sentía sola y me contaba todos sus problemas en Slytherin y yo le hablaba de Victoire. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos darnos cuenta, Siempre nos buscábamos con la mirada cuando estábamos en la sala rodeados de gente, nos escondíamos de todos para tener nuestras conversaciones a solas y Vic había desaparecido radicalmente de nuestras conversaciones. Fue una conexión tan brutal que cuando quise frenarlo, ya no podía. No quería. Me enamoré de ella como un estúpido. La necesitaba cada día, tener nuestros momentos a solas. Roces castos de manos al pasar, pataditas disimuladas debajo de la mesa… Perdóname James, pero era tan brutal todo aquello, me sentía tan bien que incluso aunque hubiese podido detenerlo no lo hubiera hecho.

Teddy parecía derrotado y James lo sabía. Jamás había visto a su amigo así. Sí, sabía lo de todas esas gryffindors y ravenclaws que iban a verlo entrenar y a los partidos. Sabía lo de las cartas, los regalos… A pesar de todo, Teddy no le había hecho caso a ninguna de ellas. Era _un hombre pillado_, como él mismo solía denominarse, pero ahora…

_¿En quién demonios se había convertido ahora? _

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó dándole un apretón confortador en el hombro izquierdo.

-No lo sé, James.

-Bueno, no te preocupes ahora. Mañana por la mañana lo verás desde otra perspectiva.

James se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama sin poder evitar preguntarse en cuál de sus primas pensaría Teddy antes de dormirse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A Rose no le extrañó nada encontrarse a su compañero sobre su cama cuando volvió del baño. Es más, se lo esperaba. Scorpius nunca había sido del tipo que respetaban las reglas y en cambio sí de los que preferían las suaves sábanas de las féminas. El rubio estaba sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y con un pijama de seda verde esmeralda. Ojeaba ávidamente un álbum de foto que Rose no tardó en identificar como _uno de esos objetos vergonzosos que jamás se deberían mostrar. _

El rubio seguía sin reparar en la presencia de Rose o, si lo hacía, no daba muestra alguna de ello. La morena miró molesta para el pasillo que había dejado atrás, comprobó con cierto alivio que no había nadie y cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación.

Carraspeó, pero Scorpius continuó ignorándola. De hecho, ahora incluso tenía esa sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación mirar las cosas de los demás sin permiso? –le espetó la muchacha desde la puerta.

Él siguió sin mirarla.

-¿Me hubieras dejado mirar este álbum si te lo hubiera pedido? –pasó a la siguiente hoja.

-Por supuesto que no –le respondió ella indignada. –Y si no te importa, ¿podrías devolvérmelo y salir de mi habitación? Si mi padre te pilla aquí te castrará… o algo mucho peor.

-¿Peor que la castración prematura? Permíteme que lo dude.

Rose no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risotada ante la contestación del muchacho. Así era Scorpius Malfoy: engreído, insolente pero terriblemente encantador. Resignándose ante lo imposible, la niña decidió acercarse a la cama y sentarse al lado de su amigo. Al mirar por encima del hombro el libro que el rubio tenía entre las manos, Rose vio con horror que la foto que tenía ahora mismo delante era la de la fiesta de su décimo cumpleaños con un vestido morado lleno de flores amarillas, gafas de pasta y unos enormes aparatos en sus dientes.

-Te odio –exclamó, tratando de arrebatarle, sin éxito, el álbum de entre las manos.

Los reflejos de Scopius fueron más rápidos y alejaron el libro del alcance de Rose.

-¡Dámelo!

El rubio esbozó su sonrisa más cegadora.

-¿Y la palabra mágica?

-Ahora.

-No. No. –Rose estaba casi encima de él.

-No seas crío, Malfoy. Vamos, dámelo. –forcejearon un poco más.

-Si no bajas la voz, la correctísima prefecta y Premio Anual Hermione Granger vendrá a ver de dónde sale todo este alboroto. Y no creo que agrade demasiado ver a un chico como yo en el cuarto de su hija adolescente.

Rose frenó en seco con los juegos y enarcó una ceja incrédula.

-¿Un chico como tú? –repitió.

Scorpius se pasó intencionadamente la lengua por el labio, humedeciéndolo, con la intención de centrar la mirada de Rose en ellos.

-Peligroso… -le aclaró.

Ahora le tocó a Rose el turno de esbozar la sonrisa Slytherin, hiriente y superior.

-Estás en mi casa, Malfoy. Bajo mi techo y entre mis sábanas. No creo que sea yo la que corre peligro aquí.

Él adoptó la misma actitud desafiante.

-Bueno, no estoy exactamente entre tus sábanas… aún –esta última palabra la lamió.

-No creas que tendrás la suerte de estarlo. Aléjate un poco más de mí.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, Weasley?

Sí que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero eso era algo que Rose Weasley jamás admitiría. En cuento la muchacha se paró dos segundo a analizar la situación, tuvo que flagelarse mentalmente por haber permitido que sucediera. Ella, ataviada simplemente con un fino pijama de pantalón corto, estaba prábajcamel peso detada sobre el colchón de su cama bajo el peso de Scorpius Malfoy. Algo que sin lugar a dudas, escandalizaría a cualquier mente racional de la tierra.

-Lo digo en serio, Malfoy. Estoy cansada y me gustaría irme a dormir. Hugo debe haber notado ya que no estás y como mañana se le ocurra decir algo a mis padres.

-He dejado a tu hermano bien dormidito en su habitación, no creo que se despierte –susurró, acercándose aún más a ella.

-Pero y si… -dudó.

-Nunca me han gustado los _peros_, Rose. Ya lo sabes.

En los escasos cinco segundos que Scorpius tardó en pronunciar esa frase, su tono había cambiado radicalmente, tornándose ahora severo y mortalmente serio. Rose no sabía qué decir. Esta era una de esas situaciones en las que nunca se había visto implicada. Una de esas situaciones en las que el ritmo cardíaco de desembocaba y el cuerpo no hacía caso al cerebro.

-Scorpius…

Ya estaban en posición horizontal. El rubio alargó el brazo y atrapó uno de los mechones rebeldes de los que estaban desperdigados por la cara de Rose y lo enredó entre sus propios dedos.

-No hace mucho tiempo que revoloteabas a mi alrededor y te ponías colorada como un tomate cuando me insinuaba un poco.

-Siempre has sido un lerdo al que le gustaba hacerme sufrir –contestó ella sin moverse un milímetro, cautivada por la mirada penetrante de Scorpius.

-Y tú siempre has sido un entretenimiento muy divertido.

Rose se tensó.

_¿Un entretenimiento? _

-¿Qué te pasa, Rose? Te has puesto muy seria de repente –le dijo Scorpius alarmado.

-Es tarde, Malfoy y tengo sueño. Vete a tu cuarto.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te has enfadado? ¿Qué he dicho?

Ella se lo quitó de encima de un empellón y bostezó exageradamente.

-Adiós, Malfoy.

-No quiero irme. Tu hermano ronca. –sentenció el rubio cruzándose de brazos aún sentado en la cama.

-Puedes irte a dormir al jardín si quieres. Aquí no puedes quedarte.

-Me iría antes de que alguien se despertase. Ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé.

Rose no pasó por alto la alusión del rubio a todas las veces que no había dormido en su propia habitación en el colegio. Y eso sólo hizo mosquearla aún más. Algo dentro de ella se enfureció y calentó. Un sentimiento extraño que no estaba dispuesta a analizar.

-Seguro que si ahora mismo fuera Tedy Lupin quién te lo pidiera…

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera acabar de pronunciar la frase, Rose volvió a abalanzarse encima suya cubriéndole los labios con sus propias manos. Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, rozándose, respirando con dificultad y hundiéndose en los ojos del contrario.

-Shhh… por favor –le rogó la muchacha. No sólo porque posiblemente su madre ya estuviera al tanto de la fiestecita nocturna en el cuarto de su hija, sino porque aquella situación ya estaba rozando el límite de lo humanamente soportable.

-¿Por favor qué, Rose? –la retó. –Dímelo.

Ella tragó saliva aparatosamente.

-Vete –susurró.

-¿Por qué? –siguió el insistiendo.

Ella cerró los ojos para controlarse.

-Porque mi madre va a aparecer por esa puerta en cualquier momento.

-No me mientas, Weasley. ¿Por qué debería irme?

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ese maldito Slytherin lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente la lucha interna que estaba librando la morena y lo odió por eso. Estaba jugando con ella, tentándola, llevándola al límite. ¿Y para qué? Para reírse de ella en cuanto sucumbiera a ese hechizo.

-Porque no sé cómo reaccionaré dentro de un minuto.

El chico sonrió tranquilamente.

-Eso está mejor –se quitó cuidadosamente a Rose de encima dejándola en la cama y se levantó. –Presiento que ésta va a ser una Navidad bastante divertida, _Rosie. _

Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de la niña y se escabulló por ello tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse y el ritmo cardíaco de Rose descendió lo suficiente, la morena se permitió respirar de nuevo.

_¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir allí dentro? _

En ese momento, se acordó de Teddy y por mucho que le doliera, lo echaba de menos.

* * *

_Quien quira un Scorpius con pijama de seda o un Teddy sin camiseta! Que me lo diga en un review!_


	12. Encontronazos en el Callejón Diagón

**Nuevo capi!!**

**Wow!! Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan por aquí, leen y se molestan en deja review!! 111 reviews *se emociona* Jamás creía que superaría la centena! GRACIAS!! **

**Tengo ganas de poder colgar el próximo capítulo!! Ahí por fin se explicará cómo surgió todo entre Teddy y Rose!!! **

**Pero por ahora.... **

**Encontronazos en el Callejón Diagón! **

* * *

El olor a tortitas recién hechas fue lo primero que le dijo a Rose que ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Con un suspiro de resignación, la morena se quitó las mantas de la cabeza, miró el reloj de su mesilla, vio que apenas eran las diez de la mañana y decidió que lo mejor sería volverse a dormir.

Lo cierto es que no había dormido nada bien aquella noche y todo por culpa del maldito de Malfoy. Después de que se fuera de su habitación, a Rose le había costado más de media hora encontrar la postura perfecta en la cama para conciliar el sueño. Luego tuvo que esperar otra hora más a que le atacara el sueño y después, por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, extraños sueños de ellos dos besándose la hacían despertarse agitada y ardiendo. La Weasley lo atribuyó todo a una revolución hormonal y nada extraña, por supuesto, nada relacionado con que Scorpius hubiera jugado con ella una baza que había despertado viejos sentimientos.

No, eso no era posible. Más que nada porque eran cosas que la propia Rose se había obligado a desterrar y olvidar muchísimo tiempo atrás.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose, cariño, ¿estás despierta?!

La muchacha suspiró. ¿Cómo pretendía su madre que no estuviera despierta después de ese grito de banshee que le había lanzado desde el piso de abajo?

-¿Rose?

-¿Sí, mamá?

Los pasos de Hermione Granger cesaron a mitad de la escalera.

-¿Estás ya levantada? Se te van a enfriar las tortitas.

Bajo la colcha gruesa de su cama, Rose sonrió. Después de todo había cosas que nunca cambiaban y las tortitas recetas de la abuela Granger con sirope de arce en navidad eran una de ellas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tras una ducha rápida, Rose bajó de dos en dos los escalones de su casa, entró en la cocina como un vendaval y se sentó a la mesa en el primer sitio libre que encontró. Nadie, salvo ella y su madre, estaban ya en casa. Como supuso, su padre ya estaría en el Ministerio trabajando. A Hermione ya le habían dado las vacaciones de navidad en su departamente, por suerte para ella y su hermano, pues ninguno sabía freírse ni un solo huevo al modo _muggle_ y, por mucho que le fastidiara, aún no podían usar la magia fuera de la escuela.

Hermione le sirvió un par de tortitas en el plato vacío que la niña tenía delante y se sentó en la silla libre junto a su hija, con una taza de té de almendras entre las manos.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –preguntó tranquilamente.

Rose la miró de soslayo mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. Saboreó lentamente el bocado y tomó un poco de zumo de naranja.

-He dormido bastante bien. No hay nada mejor como dormir en silencio lejos de Hogwarts, como para darte cuenta que puedes llegar a echar de menos el ruido que hacen tus compañeras.

Hermione se rió.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Supongo que en todas las casas hay una Lavender Brown para darte los buenos días a su bonita y estridente manera.

-Sí, supongo.

Rose siguió comiendo.

-Te has vuelto muy reservada, Rose. –ella la miró sin comprender. –Antes solías ser una niña bastante más abierta.

-Mamá…

-Sí, sí… ya sé. Adolescencia y todas esas cosas, lo entiendo. Aunque no lo creas yo también tuve una vez tu edad. Sólo quiero que sepas que si tienes algo que contarme, estoy aquí. ¿Vale?

La niña asintió.

-Bien –Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la encimera para recoger los ingredientes que acababa de usar. –Sé que tu padre puede llegar a ser un neandertal con todo eso de que seas una slytherin, pero no se lo tengas en cuenta. Los Weasleys, por mucho que los quiera, siempre han sido una familia de cabezotas y si no mira a tu tío Pearcey.

Rose miró la espalda de su madre mientras trabajaba, por un momento estuvo tentada de decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La voz serena y comprensiva de Hermione había caído sobre ella como un hechizo. La slytherin necesitaba un punto de apoyo, un hombro sobre el que apoyarse, pero tras dudarlo un par de segundos comprendió que su madre no era la más preferible para ello. Y menos después de que uno de los secretos que la atormentaban era su pequeño, _¿cómo debería llamarlo?,_ ¿idiolio? con Teddy, el novio de su prima y un propio primo para ella.

-¿Mamá?

-Dime, cariño.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?

-Creo que Hugo y él salieron al jardín hace un rato.

-¿Hugo y él? ¿En serio?

Hermione se giró hacia su hija con una mirada extraña.

-Eso es lo que he dicho, sí.

La niña se encogió de hombros. Era imposible que una madre comprendiera la extrañeza que había en que tu mejor amigo se fuera voluntariamente con tu hermano pequeño al jardín, más si uno era un slytherin orgulloso y el otro un leoncillo envalentonado.

-Bueno, voy a buscarlos.

La morena dejó su plato en el fregadero y se dirigió a la puerta trasera que daba al jardín.

-¡Ah, Rose! Se me olvidaba –la muchacha se giró por última vez. –La próxima vez procura decirle a ese Malfoy que cuando salga del cuarto de mi hija pequeña a hurtadillas en mitad de la noche, sea un poco más silencioso.

Aquello hizo palidecer a Rose.

-¡Mamá! ¡No ocurrió nada! ¡De verdad!

Hermione volvió a girarse de espaldas a la puerta después de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su hija.

-Créeme, Rose. Lo sé. Lo mismo que lo sabré si ocurre algo extraño entre estas cuatro paredes.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A Rose no le costó demasiado dar con los dos chicos. Debajo de un enorme roble en el que Rose y Hugo solían jugar cuando eran más pequeños, el rubio no paraba de susurrarle palabras rápidas al pequeño Weasley. Una de las cosas que más extrañó a la morena era la expresión entusiasmada con la que Hugo escuchaba y absorbía cada una de las cosas que Malfoy le decía. Desde su posición, Rose era capaz de distinguir los labios de su hermano moviéndose casi a la misma velocidad que los de Scorpius, tratando de memorizar mentalmente toda aquella información que ella desconocía.

Tras un par de minutos más, el slytherin se giró hacia donde ella estaba y la vio. Rápidamente se volvió su atención a Hugo y se despidió de él. El Weasley hizo un mohín, pero Scorpius le revolvió un poco el cabello y volvió a despedirse de él con una mirada que decía claramente que volverían a retomar aquella conversación un poco más adelante.

-Buenos días, Rose –la saludó cuando llegó hasta ella y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Ella se quedó extrañada un momento, pero por suerte supo recomponerse rápidamente.

-Scorpius… ¿Qué es lo que estabas hablando con mi hermano hace un momento?

El Malfoy esbozó un sonrisa extraña e inocente. Una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a Rose.

-Cosas de hombres, Rose. Tu hermano me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, así que no insistas.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –el rubio ya se dirigía con paso rápido a la casa.

Ella lo siguió.

-Palabrita. Y ahora déjate de interrogatorios que sabes que no van a llegar a ningún lado y vístete para salir.

Las dos serpientes entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al piso de arriba.

-¿Adónde se supone que quieres ir tan temprano?

-¿Tan temprano? –Scorpius la agarró de los brazos y la dirigió autoritario hacia su habitación. –Son ya las once de la mañana. Y necesito ir al Callejón Diagon a hacer un par de compras. Además, supongo que tú tampoco has comprado tus regalos de navidad, ¿o sí?

Ella lo miró con odio. Detestaba que ese insufrible rubio engominado tuviera razón en cada palabra que dijera.

-Eso me temía. Anda date prisa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Entonces nos encontramos aquí dentro de un par de horas, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Un par de horas James Sirius. Dos horas exactas, ciento veinte minutos. Ni uno más, ni uno menos. Sabes que odio tener que esperaros.

Victoire le dirigió la típica mirada _Weasley_ de advertencia a su primo, que no paraba de mirarla con sus inocentes ojos verdes y su carita de no haber roto nunca un plato. Coordinar a todos los primos Weasley en el Callejón Diagon no era una tarea nada fácil y menos cuando cada uno rabiaba por ir a una tienda diferente para conseguir sus regalos. Como cada año, Victoire llegó a la solución más racional y diplomática de todas: dividirse en grupos. Ahora que James, Teddy y Albus habían formado un trío no estaba demasiado segura de que el reparto hubiera sido el más acertado.

-Deja de preocuparte ya, primita. Nos vemos aquí a las catorce cero, cero. Ni un segundo después. Te lo prometo.

La rubia los miró a los tres de arriba abajo, lanzándoles un claro mensaje: las consecuencias de faltar a aquella palabra podían ser nefastas.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos luego.

-Sí, sí, adiós –se despidió James rápidamente mientras agarraba a su hermano y a su amigo y se perdía en dirección contraria a la de las chicas.

A Albus no le costó demasiado convencer a sus compañeros para que fueran directos a la tienda de Godfrey Simmons, los mejores artículos de quidditch de todos los tiempos. Remolonearon allí dentro cerca de una hora e incluso consiguieron salvar la distracción comprando cosas para Ron, Harry y Lily.

Algún que otro regalo personal también acabó en alguna de las bolsas con la que cada chico salió de la tienda. Si había algo que los tres compartían, era su afición casi enfermiza por el quidditch. Los tres estaban en el equipo de Gryffindor, Teddy como capitán y buscador, James era el cazador y Albus un golpeador.

Una vez fuera, de nuevo inmersos entre el gentío popular, los chicos se miraron y se sonrieron con la típica camaradería masculina que no precisaba palabras. James golpeó alegremente el hombro izquierdo de Teddy y soltó una carcajada.

-A veces creo que voy a volverme loco con tanta chica alrededor –fue lo primero que dijo. –Y estas navidades aún más. La casa de la abuela Molly va a ser un nidito de niñas quejumbrosas. Que si Victoire y sus necesidades de atención por aquí, que si Dominique y sus celos constantes a su hermana por allá, que si Rose y su incesante sentimiento de inferioridad por el otro lado…-el chico se colocó entre sus dos acompañantes y los agarró a ambos por los hombros. –Son estos escasos momentos completamente masculinos los que vamos a atesorar en estas dos largas semanas.

Albus y Teddy rieron.

-Vamos, hermanito. Deja de hacerte el teatrero. ¡Por Merlín! Tú eres el que siempre está diciendo que necesita la presencia femenina en su vida.

-Lo cortés no quita lo valiente, Albus.

-Creo, Sevi, que lo que aquí el Gran James Potter quiere decir es que, mientras la compañía sea de "mujeres con posibilidades" cuantas más mejor, pero si en cambio se pasa las horas del día rodeado de primas o hermanas, la cosa cambia.

-Tú sí que me entiendes, Teddy. –James miró severamente a su hermano. –A veces creo que tú eres mi único hermano.

El menor de los Potter bufó.

-No creo que Teddy soportara todo lo que yo tengo que soportar.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Yo no insinúo, Siri.

-No me llames, Siri.

-Pues tú no me toques las narices.

Teddy se encogió de hombros y dio el caso por perdido, cuando los Potter se ponían a discutir como ahora lo estaban haciendo, lo mejor era dejar que se les pasase. Después de años conociéndolos, el peliazul había aprendido a reconocer los síntomas e incluso había llegado a poder anticiparse a las discusiones. Esta vez su cabeza estaba en otro lado, en otra persona, por eso le había tomado completamente desprevenido.

-¿Por qué no vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita a Madame Milfrild?

Los morenos guardaron silencio en el acto, dejando a un lado sus redencillas fraternales y sus constantes "cabeza de hipogrifo", "tú más". Se miraron un momento con cara de horror y luego volvieron su atención a Teddy que ya iba varios pasos por delante.

-¿En serio, Teddy? –Albus y James intentaron ponerse a su altura. –Creo que puedo pasar el día de hoy sin pisar ese lugar.

Teddy miró a su primo un segundo, lanzándole una sonrisita arrebatadora.

-¿Pero podrás pasar el día de Nochebuena sin tener nada para Victoire o Dominique?

James vaciló, después de todo Teddy tenía toda la razón. Presentarse en casa de la abuela sin un regalo bajo el brazo para las dos francesitas sería prácticamente una nota de suicidio a medio firmar. Está bien, pensó un momento, una vueltecita rápida, un par de regalos sin muchos miramientos y listos. Tampoco es como si tuviera que poner mucho hincapié en elegir lo correcto. Total, acabarán descambiándolos sea lo que sea. De eso James estaba más que seguro.

El Callejón Diagon y el resto de calles adyacentes estaban atestadas de gente a aquella hora de la mañana. Era como si cada mago y bruja de Londres se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para salir a hacer sus compras de navidad en aquel momento. Moverse entre el gentío era una tarea lenta y fatigosa, más si con cada tres pasos que dabas te encontrabas con un compañero de Hogwarts o con chicas que no paraban de reclamarle a James que no le contestara a su última carta de San Valentín.

Rose tenía que admitir que almorzar con el famoso Draco Malfoy y su esposa, Daphne Greengrass, no había sido tan malo como ella misma había imaginado. Para empezar, todo el mito de Malfoy era "una comadreja asquerosa y arrogante", tal y como siempre lo había descrito su padre, no era del todo cierto. En fin, a la vista saltaba que _no_ era una comadreja, ni tampoco asqueroso. No, de hecho, el señor "nunca-se-usa-demasiada-gomina", olía de maravilla. Casi mejor que el propio Scorpius y eso ya era decir mucho. En cuanto a lo de arrogante… bien, eso quizás sí debía concedérselo a su padre. La comida había ido de maravilla, pero ese aire insolente y la mirada altanera con la que Draco parecía dominar el lugar le ponían un poco nerviosa.

Rose había escuchado innumerables veces, de boca de su padre y del tío Harry, las aventuras y desventuras del trío dorado en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy siempre había jugado el papel de pelota y sucia vil rata rastrera. Según le habían dicho, _sangresucia_ era una de sus dos palabras más usadas y, para colmo de males, la mayoría de las veces las dirigía felizmente hacia su madre, Hermione Granger. Por eso, y porque aún conservaba cierta dignidad y fidelidad para con su familia, el excelente foie de pato con salsa de trufas le supo un poco amargo.

-Vamos –Scorpius la tomó de la mano y la dirigió fuera del restaurante, después de las protocolarias y efusivas despedidas de sus padres. –Aún nos quedan varias cosas que comprar.

-¿Más? ¡Por Merlín! Si te has llevado, prácticamente, un par de tiendas por delante.

El rubio la miró sin detener en ningún momento su marcha.

-Tengo una familia grande, Weasley. ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

La muchacha se agarró aún con más fuerza, evitando así ser arrollada por un par de alumnos de séptimo, demasiado excitados con sus compras como para tener la bondad de mirar bien por donde iban.

-¿Una familia grande? No me hagas reír, por favor. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Tus padres, tus abuelos y un par de primos? Normalmente somos unos treinta en casa de la abuela Molly cuando hay reunión familiar. Y eso cuando no vienen todos…

-Bueno, perdóname porque mi familia no sea la encargada de repoblar Inglaterra cada primavera, al contrario que la tuya.

-¿Sabes? No creo que sea cuestión de familia grande o no, sino ese problemilla tuyo de superioridad. Necesitas comprar, gastar dinero, para saber que al menos eres superior a alguien.

Scorpius frenó en seco en cuanto escuchó la última frase de la morena. Con una lentitud pasmosa se volvió hacia ella y levantó una ceja. _¿Acababa de oír lo que él creía que acababa de oír? _

-No me gusta nada ese nuevo tono mandón tuyo, Weasley. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado ahora?

La intensidad de la mirada que le dirigía Scorpius la abrasó. Por un momento, Rose creyó perderse en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. Fríos, cálidos, cercanos y lejanos. Las rodillas le temblaron, _¿desde cuándo volvía a temblar por Malfoy? ¡Por Morgana! Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado todo eso atrás. _

-Lo siento –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

-Más te vale. No creo que te gustara que me pusiera "humilde" a la hora de comprar tu regalo, ¿no?

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

-No. Supongo que no.

-Bien, pues vamos. Tengo ganas de llegar a casa y darme una ducha muy larga.

Scorpius volvió a emprender la marcha, la chica le siguió. Si comparaba ambas bolsas de regalos, a Rose le daban muchas ganas de echarse a llorar. Pero bueno, ella no tenía una caja privada en Gringotts ni toda la fortuna Malfoy respaldándole todos sus caprichos. Su familia tendría que contentarse con sus regalos modestos cargados de amor y si no…

-¡Mierda!

Rose siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de la expresión de Malfoy. Al otro lado de la calle, junto a la puerta de la misma tienda a la que ellos se dirigían James, Teddy y Albus, salían de ella con las manos llenas de bolsas y cajas.

-Vámonos. Volveremos luego –intentó la muchacha, pero si en algo podía decir que conocía a Malfoy, sabía que eso era justamente lo contrario que él haría.

El rubio le pasó intencionadamente una mano por los hombros y la acercó aún más a él.

-¿Quieres que lo que hay entre Teddy y tú acabe? Déjamelo a mí. –le susurró junto al oído mientras la instaba a que se reunieran con los chicos.

-No. Así no, Malfoy. Esto es jugar sucio. –ella se resistió un poco, aunque no con demasiada insistencia.

-Eres una slytherin, Rose y así es como lo hacen las serpientes. Lo que sea necesario para que todo salga según lo planeado.

Ella se rindió ante la insistencia férrea de su compañero. Siempre había sido así desde que hablaran por primera vez y sellaran el trato. Aquel papel inexistente, aquel acuerdo verbal que aún perduraba, la obligaba a cumplir todos y cada uno de los deseos de Malfoy. Fue una niña, una niña estúpida todo hay que decirlo, y quiso jugar a algo demasiado fuerte y poderoso. Una magia antigua que la subyugaba a la voluntad de una persona que hasta ahora no había abusado de su control…

_Hasta ahora. _

Scorpius sonrió de medio lado, cubriéndose con la máscara de arrogancia slytherin que ya había hecho suya.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡que sorpresa tan agradable!

Los tres gryffindors se volvieron en el acto. Tres gryffindors con una expresión del rostro parecida. Tres gryffindors que mostraban tres sentimientos idénticos: sorpresa, desorientación y… repulsión.

-Malfoy –saludó James sin dedicarle una sola mirada de soslayo. –Hola, Rosie, ¿qué tal estás?

Ella le sonrió. De entre la larga lista de primos que tenía repartidos por ahí, James era sin duda su preferido.

-Bien. Terminando las compras de Navidad. –luego se volvió tímidamente hacia Teddy, pero el chico sólo tenía sentidos para esa mano pálida peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Rose. –Supongo que nos veremos pasado mañana en la cena de Navidad, ¿no?

-Claro –siguió James, plenamente consciente del frío helado que se había formado alrededor de los cinco chicos.

-¿Qué haces con Malfoy, Rose? –le espetó Teddy antes de que ninguno pudiera seguir la conversación.

Scorpius sonrió. Esa reacción era justamente la que esperaba.

-Hemos venido juntos –se limitó a decir, sabiendo que al omitir detalles estos se formarían por sí solos en la mente del león.

-¿Juntos? –siseó.

-Sí, eso ha dicho Teddy –para quitarle hierro al asunto, Albus trató de intervenir, captando la táctica de distracción de su hermano. –Juntos. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Aún tengo que comprarle un par de cosas a Lorcan y a Lysander.

-Sí, será lo mejor –escupió Teddy mientras miraba directamente a Scorpius a los ojos. –Que… os lo paséis bien _juntos. _

Cuando ya estaban alejándose, Rose alcanzó a agarrar el brazo de Teddy. Éste se giró, aún confundido y airado. La miró desde arriba, aprovechando la ventaja que su altura le daba. En lo único que podía pensar la muchacha es que jamás había visto a Teddy tan enfadado… no, enfadado no… defraudado. Y saber que ella era la causante de esa sombra en sus ojos, la estaba matando por dentro.

-Sólo se está quedando en mi casa estas vacaciones, Teddy. Como amigo. –aclaró.

Él pareció relajarse, aunque no lo suficiente.

-Eso no arregla nada, Rose.

Scorpius carraspeó a varios metros de distancia, sosteniendo la puerta de la tienda abierta.

-Tienes que irte, te llama tu encantador.

-¿Encantador?

-De serpientes. Es eso lo que eres, ¿no?

James y Albus también esperaban a Teddy al lado contrario. Y por la expresión que poco a poco se dibujaba en el rostro de Rose, las cosas no debían de ir demasiado bien.

-Estás siendo muy injusto –le espetó ella antes de girarse hacia la tienda.

Teddy la paró de nuevo y la hizo girarse levemente.

-Te estaré esperando el 24, donde siempre. Tengo algo que darte.

Y sin más, se marchó. Dejándola a ella con una quemazón por dentro que tardaría más de una semana en aliviar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Os ha gustado? Pues seguid para abajito y dejadme un review!!_

V


	13. Determinación

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío sino de la Rowling. **

**Tenía intención de traer algo más amplio que esto, más avanzado en la historia, pero viendo que se iba a eternizar demasiado y que hace muchísimo que no actualizo, prefiero dejaros esta primera mitad. **

**Rose ha tomado una decisión. No le gusta lo que es ahora, la debilidad que siente ante Teddy y Scorpius, por eso se ha propuesto cambiar y dejar de jugar y de que jueguen con ella.**

**No lo sé, sigue sin convencerme mi estilo y la manera en la que escribo. Mis descripciones se me hacen tediosas y un tanto liosas, necesito un aire nuevo. **

**En fin, disfrutad. **

* * *

"_Escondida tras las garras del león, _

_Surgió el fuego y trataste de volar como una bella águila imperial, _

_Te reíste del tejón y huiste de su madriguera, _

_Para llenarte de veneno y arrástrate entre las tuyas" _

El baño la había relajado, de eso no había duda alguna, pero una vez fuera, de vuelta a la realidad seca, mundana y terriblemente ruidosa, la certeza de que algo no marchaba del todo bien, la barrió con la fuerza de mil titanes.

Rose llevaba, prácticamente, un par de días ocupada entreteniendo a Malfoy y ayudando a su madre a preparar la casa para la fiesta de navidad. Esto último era como una especie de tradición, donde cada año, recién llegada de Hogwarts, Rose y Hermione dejaban atrás todo vestigio de mundo mágico y se zambullían de lleno en galletas de jengibre horneadas al estilo _muggle_, abetos de dos metros de donde colgaban viejos adornos de distintos colores colocados uno a uno y canciones navideñas sonando a cada minuto del nuevo _iPod, _que Ron se hubiera comprado. En realidad, si se analizaba concienzudamente a la familia Weasley-Granger, se descubrían ciertas… _extrañezas_ que a cualquier persona ajena a la familia le resultarían, como mínimo, sospechosas. Por ejemplo, la amplia colección de calderos que se guardaban en el mueble debajo de la vitrocerámica o las diferentes hierbas y polvos multicolores que Hermione mantenía en frasquitos alrededor de la cocina. Y claro, si a todo eso le sumabas la enorme tele de plasma del salón o el portátil MAC con conexión a Internet que había en el cuarto de Rose y de Hugo… No, definitivamente no. Algo no encajaba. Por supuesto que no.

Como le había ocurrido a muchos magos en los últimos años, Ron y Hermione habían conseguido una vida donde se fusionaban a la perfección las ventajas del mundo mágico y las nuevas tecnologías del _muggle_. Vida que le habían inculcado a sus hijos desde pequeños, por suerte para ellos.

De vuelta al cuarto de baño, Rose seguía desnuda envuelta en una toalla gruesa, dos veces superior a su tamaño, de color verde. El pelo le chorreaba, formando un pequeño charco de agua alrededor de sus pies. Aunque eso tampoco parecía importarle demasiado.

La morena suspiró. Aquel rostro ceniciento y con ojeras de tres noches que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo la disgustó. Es más, toda ella, su actitud, sus acciones, sus decisiones… todo la disgustaba. _¿En qué demonios se había convertido? _

_¡Por Morgana! Desde que había comenzado quinto curso, su vida había sido un desastre. Día tras día, el pozo era más profundo, hasta que había llegado a un punto en el que apenas podía ver la superficie. ¿Y qué había hecho ella para solucionarlo? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada, pero aquello iba a cambiar. Anoche, mientras el insomnio le hacía compañía, lo había decidido. _

Lo difícil ahora era determinar qué es lo que tenía que cambiar para que las cosas mejorasen.

La toalla se deslizó hasta el suelo y cuando Rose volvió a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue poner uno de los viejos discos de _los Beatles _de su madre y se puso a canturrearlo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, preparándose para la cena de Navidad en casa de la abuela Molly. Aquella música, llena de acordes y solos de guitarra, le transmitía una nueva paz y libertad que no alcanzaba a encontrar en Hogwarts. Sus pies y brazos se le movían solos.

La morena se dirigió hacia su cómoda y sacó un conjunto de ropa interior del primer cajón. Rose no era del tipo de chicas que solían darle demasiada importancia a aquellos detalles, pero pese a todo, pese a que trataba de engañarse diciéndose a sí misma que volvería a ser la vieja Rose de siempre, la que no tenía problemas, la que no se enrollaba con los novios de sus primas… eligió su conjunto más coqueto. Uno negro con pequeños encajes del mismo color.

Volvió al baño y… _¡Oh, secador! ¡Bendito fuera! _Cuando heredas el pelo Granger y las estúpidas prohibiciones mágicas de no poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, a veces, un aparato que expulsa aire caliente puede convertirse en uno de tus mejores amigos.

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, _

_Now __it looks as though they're her to stay, _

_Oh I belive in yesterday…" _

Rose apagó el secador y se quedó escuchando el resto de la canción. Antes de que pudiera terminar, tomó el mando a distancia del ordenador y pasó a la siguiente, incapaz de terminar la letra que parecía dirigirse directamente a ella.

Salió del baño, aún en ropa interior y con el palo más o menos aplacado, lleno de unos bucles extraños que le daban un aspecto más informal que arreglado, pero que al menos disimulaban bastante bien la imposibilidad que tenía de alisarlo como siempre solía llevarlo. Canturreando, sacó del armario unos vaqueros pitillos ajustados con el dibujo de unas rosas decorando la pierna izquierda y una simple camiseta negra, un poco ancha y caída por el hombro derecho.

Se miró al espejo que había en la pared y asintió convencida, reconociendo que el resultado de bucles, ropa y un poco de colorete y brillo de labios no era tan malo. Volvió a la cama para coger el bolso y los regalos que llevaría para esta noche. Tendría que mandar los de Stella, Hécate y Emily antes de salir hacia la Madriguera.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Me pregunto si la abuela Molly habrá vuelto a hacer este año su salsa de almendras –Rose miró a su hermano.

-Sabes que siempre la hace.

-Bueno, el año pasado se le olvidó hacerla –le contestó éste ceñudo mientras su madre terminaba de recoger la cocina y Ron amontonaba los regalos para la familia.

-¿Te refieres a cuando lloraste tanto que la abuela tuvo que hacerla en el último momento?

La morena le sonrió con un poco de malicia y le revolvió el pelo, mientras Scorpius los miraba sorprendido. Aunque llevaba únicamente un par de días en aquella "Casa de los Horrores", sabía desde los primeros treinta minutos que aquella familia no se parecía en absoluto a la Malfoy. Aunque el señor Weasley se había mantenido lo más alejado posible de él, no podía decir que las pocas conversaciones, siempre cortas, que habían tenido habían sido del todo descorteses. Hermione, por su lado, estaba volcada en que Scorpius y Rose se involucraran en todos las tareas navideñas, por lo que se pasó toda la tarde del día anterior colocando adornos hechos a mano en el árbol o llenando toda la casa de luces de colores, algo que en su modesta opinión le había parecido un tanto hortera. Hugo, sin embargo, había desarrollado una especie de fijación con él de hermano mayor, algo que, contra todo pronóstico, no le había desagradado en absoluto sino justo lo contrario.

-Bien chicos, atentos. Esto es muy fácil –comenzó Hermione con una sonrisa y con una fuente de puré de patatas con queso entre las manos. –Cogemos un poco de polvos flú, los tiramos al fuego y pronunciamos alto y claro: LA MADRIGUERA.

-Vamos, mamá. Hacemos esto cada vez que vamos a casa de los abuelos.

-Lo sé, Hugo, pero puede que para Scorpius sea su primera vez.

El niño miró al rubio con la boca abierta. Malfoy le devolvió una mirada penetrante y dura, contrarrestando así el sentimiento de inferioridad que un par de ojos verdes de trece años le estaban creando.

-¿Nunca has viajado con polvos flú? –repitió el niño aún sin poder creérselo.

-No. Nunca.

-Imposible… ¿Cómo vas de un sitio a otro entonces?

-En mi familia usamos trasladores.

-¿Siempre? Pero si son demasiado caros… ¿Cuánto dinero tiene tu familia? ¿Trillones de galeones?

-¡Hugo! –Ron le dio una pequeña colleja a su hijo. –Vámonos ya antes de que se colapse la chimenea con todos los que nos vamos a presentar allí. ¿Habéis cogido todo? Rose, no te olvides del cuaderno de quidditch.

-Lo llevo en el bolso, papá.

-Muy bien. Y ahora, si nadie más tiene nada que decir… Hugo, tú eres el primero.

El niño miró a Scorpius antes de coger un puñado de polvos verdes que había en un frasquito al lado de la chimenea. Estaba avergonzado por lo que quiera que acabara de decir, aunque aún no entendía del todo por qué les había resultado tan ofensivo. Hermione fue la siguiente en marcharse, seguida de su marido.

Rose y Scorpius se quedaron solos.

-¿Prefieres ir ahora o esperarte a que yo esté allí para esperarte?

El rubio sonrió de medio lado y le acarició fugazmente la mano a Rose. Ella lo miró sorprendida y apartó se apartó rápidamente.

-Ahora no, Malfoy. Hoy vamos a estar rodeados de toda mi familia y no quiero que se lleven una impresión equivocada de nuestra relación.

-¿Y qué impresión equivocada es esa? –contraatacó él acercándose un par de pasos más a la chica.

-Que somos algo más que amigos –Rose retrocedió pero con una expresión extraña y complaciente en el rostro.

-¿Y no lo somos Rose? Casi nos besamos hace un par de noches.

-Lo importante ahí es el "Casi", Scorp.

Malfoy frenó en seco y la miró fijamente.

-Como quieras –el rubio levantó los brazos en señal de rendición y mostró lo blanca que podía llegar a ser su sonrisa. –Ve tú primero, no tardaré ni un minuto en seguirte.

Cuando Rose desapareció tras una llamarada escarlata, el slytherin soltó de una vez el aire que llevaba reteniendo durante los últimos minutos. Scorpius no apartaba la mirada de los troncos sin quemar, analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Habría jurado que desde aquella noche que se había colado en su habitación, Rose estaba más… receptiva. De hecho, si no la había besado en aquel momento, era precisamente porque sabía, o mejor dicho _creía saber_, que lo haría al día siguiente, al otro como mucho. El chasco era que la morena ahora se mostraba esquiva y terriblemente decidida a que no ocurriera nada. Pese a todo, el comportamiento de la serpiente desde que se habían visto esa mañana había sido distante y rígido. La inseguridad que Rose mostraba cuando él la tentaba ya no era tan evidente. Incluso su rotunda negativa y su marcha por la red flú, le había dado la impresión de que la Rose indefensa y tímida que se ponía a temblar cuando él la rozaba había desaparecido un poco.

Con rabia, Scorpius cogió un puñado de polvos verdes del frasco y los lanzó con fuerza hacia la chimenea, mientras el fuego crepitaba y su voz pronunciaba la dirección de La Madriguera, Malfoy se prometió a sí mismo que esa nueva Rose caería a sus pies, lo mismo que lo había hecho la antigua.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo**

Harry Potter y sus hijos y ahijado fueron los últimos en llegar. Como cabía esperar, toda la Madriguera era una vorágine perpetua de ruido, olores y gente entrando y saliendo de la cocina y el jardín. La familia Weasley había crecido tanto en la última década que era prácticamente imposible que todos estuvieran dentro de la casa a una misma vez.

Ron se había salido con la suya y había conseguido que tanto él como Rose pudieran perderse por el bosque que había detrás de la casa hasta un claro no muy amplio donde la niña pudo enseñarle unas cuantas tácticas que había ideado para su equipo. La niña era incapaz de recordar la última vez que había estado tan cerca de su padre.

Ron no paraba de gritar y de mirarla con cara de embobado mientras le pedía más, más y más.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, papá.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Aún quiero ver esa variación del Amago de Wronski.

-Te la enseño otro día. No quiero ni imaginarme la cara de mamá si llegamos más tarde.

Ron descendió lentamente en su escoba hasta tocar tierra. Con el pelo empapado y varios manchurrones de tierra en la nariz y manos, el pelirrojo se acercó a su hija sin parar de asentir con la cabeza.

-Creo que tienes razón –volvió a asentir y le pasó uno de los brazos por los ojos de la niña. –Volvamos. Tu madre y tu abuela Molly unidas deben de ser peor que un comando de gnomos ebrios. Además, seguramente ya hayan llegado todos tus primos.

El resto del camino de vuelta se pasó entre risas y ligeros apretones de hombro. De repente y como si el pasado nunca hubiera sucedido, para Ronald Weasley, su hijita, su amada Rose, su ojito derecho… volvía a rugir como una fiera leona. Sus ojos y orgullo de padre por las cualidades recién descubiertas de la morena, le hacían olvidar que no vivía entre los suyos, sino en las frías mazmorras. Ahora ya nada de eso importaba. Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, valentía, orgullo, ambición… todo había desaparecido y los dos harían todo lo posible para que no volvieran a aparecer.

Como bien había predicho el pelirrojo, cuando volvieron, la familia Weasley los esperaba al completo. Rose se escabulló como pudo entre sus primos y tíos que trabajaban en la cocina y se dirigió directa a la escalera. Necesitaba una ducha o si no, quien se sentara a su lado durante la cena, lamentaría las consecuencias. Mientras esquivaba cuchillos troceando verduras, pelirrojos de cinco años correteando y a saber qué más, echó una hojeada por encima de las cabezas buscando a un rubio platino que no encontró.

-Eh, Rosie, ¿adónde vas?

La morena tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos y agarrarse con rapidez a la masa de músculo con la que acababa de chocar para no caerse de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Lorcan! Ten cuidado –le reprendió mientras volvía a recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Yo? Eres tú la que va andando por ahí como una loca sin mirar. ¿A quién buscas?

-A Malfoy. ¿Le has visto?

El rubio levantó una ceja burlón. Desde que murió el padre de Luna, ella, sus hijos y su marido, celebraban todas las fiestas importantes con su otra familia. Los Weasleys.

-Sí que he visto a esa serpiente, sí.

Rose lo miró duramente. Odiaba el modo despectivo en el que usaban la palabra "serpiente" para referirse a ella o a sus amigos. A pesar de los años transcurridos, de la derrota del Voldemort, del alzamiento del bien y del desmantelamiento de todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que no habían caído en la Gran Guerra, la rivalidad Slytherin vs el resto de las casas era una de las pocas cosas que nunca cambiarían.

La niña resopló molesta.

-¿Y? ¿Dónde está?

En ese mismo instante, Lysander, el hermano gemelo de Lorcan, se acercó a ellos.

-Ey, ¿qué hacéis? –preguntó con una sonrisa picarona, conociendo lo suficientemente bien a su hermano como para saber que no tramaba nada bueno.

-Rose quiere saber dónde se ha metido su amorcito de cabellos dorados.

-Le dijo el cuervo al grajo –contraatacó ella.

-Por favor, Rosie –comenzó Lysander llevándose teatralmente la mano al pecho en señal de ofensa. –No hay color entre nosotros y ese Slytherin.

-Os recuerdo que yo también soy una _serpiente _–siseó destilando veneno entre sus palabras.

-Pero tú eres parte de la familia –respondió Lorcan.

-No tenemos más remedio que quererte –acabó su hermano la frase.

La morena volvió a bufar, harta de la actitud de sus primos postizos.

-No sé porqué me molesto en hablar con vosotros –Rose se abrió paso entre ellos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Un cuchicheo nervioso entre los chicos se silenció al instante y antes de que Rose se perdiera en el piso de arriba, oyó la voz de Lysander, el más sensato de los dos, gritarle desde abajo.

-No te enfades, Rose. Estábamos de broma. Malfoy se largó hace un rato con Dominique.

Aquello sí que la dejó descolocada. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer Malfoy con Dominique? Como una autómata, siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta la primera habitación que encontró. Se metió en ella, hurgó un poco entre los cajones y sacó una vieja camiseta de James de un grupo _muggle _que se hacían llamar _The Next Beatles. _

La ducha le sentó mejor de lo que había esperado. Cuando bajó, con el pelo húmedo cayéndole por los hombros y la camiseta varias tallas más grande que las que siempre solía usar, ya casi todo estaba preparado para comenzar a cenar. Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las sillas centrales, al lado de Hugo y frente a frente a James. En cuanto la vio, el rubio le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Dónde te has metido todo el día?

Rose lo miró fijamente, indignada. Aunque sin saber muy bien por qué.

-He estado jugando al quidditch con mi padre –le espetó.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Todo mejor? –cuando Rose vio la preocupación y sinceridad con la que su amigo le estaba preguntando si había arreglado un poco la situación difícil con sus padres, ella no pudo más que ablandarse y sonreír ligeramente.

-Sí. No lo sé, todo ha sido muy raro.

Sin esperar nada a cambio, Scorpius le dio un pequeño apretón reconfortante en la mano que Rose tenía apoyada sobre la mesa, se acercó a ella y le susurró, de manera que la muchacha fuera la única capaz de oírlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo luego cuando volvamos a tu casa? Prometo no hacer ruido esta vez al salir de tu habitación.

Rose lo miró directamente. Esos ojos grises a apenas quince centímetros de su rostro la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

Sin aviso. Sin una señal de su propio cuerpo que la advirtiera de lo que estaba a punto de desatarse dentro de ella. _¡Maldito traicionero de metro setenta!_

El jardín entero se quedó en silencio, a pesar de que ninguno de sus familiares había reparado en la proximidad tan sospechosa de los dos slytherins. Rose se giró a tiempo para ver a su prima Victoire salir hecha una furia por la puerta de la cocina. Sin dirigirle una mirada a nadie y con un aura negra alrededor que gritaba a todo el mundo _"ni se os ocurra preguntarme", _la rubia se sentó en una de las esquinas de la mesa junto a Pearcy.

-¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué ha pasado? –susurró la morena a los que tenía más cercanos.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado como si sólo él supiera un chiste demasiado privado que ni el resto podría imaginar.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-No creerás que…

-¿Qué si no?

-Él no haría algo así y menos hoy.

-¿Ah no? –Rose se giró hacia James que bebía de su copa tranquilamente, esperando la llegada de su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, James? –ella lo miró alarmada.

En ese mismo instante, Teddy Lupin salió por la misma puerta por la que minutos lo había hecho Victoire. Al contrario que el de la muchacha, el aspecto del peliazul era tranquilo y aliviado, como si alguien le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Al llegar junto a James y ver quién tenía frente a ellos, aquella tranquilidad de esfumó de un plumazo. Teddy miró a Rose, avergonzado, tomó su copa y le dio un trago largo a su zumo de calabaza.

-Teddy, ¿estás bien?

El chico miró a la morena y después a Malfoy. La mirada que se lanzaron los dos estuvo cargada de significado posesivo y masculino. El slytherin apretó aún más fuerte la mano de su compañera.

-Estoy bien, Rose.

Pero cuando los ojos de la morena se zambulleron en los ahora negros de Lupin, vio la mentira y la desolación. Los mismos sentimientos que la cautivaron hace dos veranos.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo será un flashback completo. Me parece que la última frase de este lo ha dejado un poco a huevo para ello. _

_Por fin el comienzo Teddy/Rose!!! _

_Algunas preguntas: _

_¿Qué os parece ahora la actitud de Scorpius? ¿Ahora que ve que ya no tiene a Rose comiendo de su mano la quiere para él? _

_¿Qué habrá pasado entre Teddy y Victoire? ¿Y, sobre todo, en qué va a derivar todo esto? _

_¿Cómo creéis que será el próximo capítulo? _

_Adelanto que se sabrá mucho más sobre la Rose Slytherin, su relación con los Weasley y que además vendrá un viejo amigo con su familia. _

_¿UNA REVIEW? _


	14. Recuerdos de un Verano

**Hola ^^**

**Antes que nada. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todas aquellas personas que me dejan sus reviews de ánimo y me dicen que les gusta esta historia y a toda esa gente más que se la pone en favoritos y en alert! Esto es por y para vosotros. **

**Ahora pido vuestra ayuda. NECESITO UNA BETA PARA ESTE FIC. Está subido tal cual, sin betear! Y tener a alguien para eso sería fantastibuloso *ojitos de cordero degollado* Así que cualquier interesada (porfa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) que me mande un privi!!!  
**

**Un capítulo larguito que espero que os guste. **

**

* * *

  
**

**-RECUERDOS DE UN VERANO-**

**·**

Rose quiso morir la mañana que bajó medio desnuda (vale, sí, quizás fuera exagerar un poco. De hecho no. A ver, sólo llevaba una vieja camiseta de las Arpías de Holyhead y la ropa interior pero una camiseta que prácticamente le llegaba a las rodillas y a los codos) al salón con el pelo revuelto y aún las legañas sin quitar y se topo cara a cara con tres hombres desconocidos mirándola boquiabiertos.

Su primera reacción fue el pánico más absoluto. Se quedó paralizada a mitad de la escalera, con el bostezo a medio terminar y la mano derecha hundida en la gran maraña que era su pelo a aquellas horas de la mañana. Los tres desconocidos seguían mirándola sin quitarle ojo de encima, hasta que el menor de ellos, de no más de doce años por lo que pudo saber Rose más tarde, empezó a reírse. Los demás parecieron escapar de aquel extraño hechizo en el que se habían sumido.

-Nicolai –le espetó el único adulto. Cuando aquel rostro adusto de nariz aguileña se volvió hacia ella, Rose supo que lo había visto antes en algún otro lado. –Tú debes ser Rrrrrose –añadió con un fuerte acento y acercó su mano hacia ella. –Mi nombre es…

-¡Por Merlín! Eres… Krum. Víctor Krum, ¿verdad? –ella bajó rápidamente la escalera y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. -¿Krum? ¿En mi casa? ¡Soy una gran admiradora!

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse hizo que todos se giraran hacia la cocina.

-¡Mamá! –gritó de nuevo la niña, demasiado emocionada como para pensar con claridad. -¡Es Víctor Krum! ¡En nuestra casa! ¿Tú sabía…? ¡Eh! ¡Un momento! –la mirada de Rose se movían intermitentemente desde Hermione hasta Krum. –Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Una vez me contaste que erais amigos. _Morgana… _hablabas en serio.

Ante ese último comentario, Hermione pareció ofenderse. Se acercó hasta su hija que aún seguía sujetando con fuerza la mano del jugador de quidditch y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

-Pues claro que hablaba en serio. Cariño, Víctor ha venido con su familia a pasar estas navidades con nosotros. Creía que te lo había dicho.

Rose se volvió hacia ella.

-Pues no. Me acordaría si…

-Bueno, no importa. Oye Rose. Víctor y sus hijos acaban de llegar y estarán algo cansados. Han venido en escoba desde Bulgaria, ¿por qué no le sueltas la mano para que puedan ir a descansar?

Rose se miró sus propias manos, aturdida, y en cuanto reparó en el bochorno que su actitud infantil e histérica le reportaría un poco más tarde soltó la mano del búlgaro y retrocedió un par de pasos, alarmada. Krum se limitó a sonreír. Una sonrisa que, en la opinión inexperta de Rose, era demasiado grotesca y poco usada. Luego por el rabillo del ojo, pudo verse reflejada en el espejo veneciano que su madre tenía en el salón y la realidad volvió a barrerla como una bofetada.

Echó una última hojeada a los invitados. El menor de los Krum seguía riéndose de ella y de su aspecto mañanero de una manera muy poco disimulada. El otro simplemente observaba la casa muy detenidamente con un brillo en los ojos que Rose no estaba muy segura de saber identificar. ¿Asombro? ¿Suficiencia? ¿Repulsión? Sea lo que fuere, la apatía que irradiaba aquel muchacho no le dio muy buena espina. Alzando el rostro y respirando hondo, murmuró una rápida despedida y se fue escaleras arriba maldiciéndose a sí misma y a su madre por su estupenda memoria selectiva.

Los dos días siguientes, Hermione estuvo demasiado ocupada siendo la anfitriona perfecta. La familia Weasley-Granger al completo más Krum y sus dos hijos, Gustav y Nicolai, se patearon los lugares más emblemáticos de Londres haciéndose fotos en las que Rose trataba por todos los medios de no salir. En un momento dado, la morena consiguió escabullirse del grupo para quedarse en una de las pequeñas librerías que poblaban Portobello. Saludó al tendero nada más llegar y empezó a rebuscar entre los estantes que había fuera de la tienda. Demasiado a menudo podías encontrar verdaderas obras maestras escondidas debajo del polvo y tomos enormes de las obras completas de Shakespeare.

-_Bonjour, Rose_ –la saludó el dueño de la tienda.

-_Bonjour, Monsieur Lafayette _–aquel tipo era más inglés que los Beatles, pero por alguna razón que la slytherin desconocía se empeñaba en hablarle a todo el mundo con ese acento que aún no había perdido la tía Fleur y que Rose tanto detestaba.

-¿Acabaste ya los poemas de Poe que te llevaste la semana pasada?

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras seguía revolviendo por ahí.

-Si le soy sincera, no creo que los termine. Poe me supera.

Lafayette esbozó una sonrisa sincera que la niña no llegó a ver.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no pruebas con Wilkie Collins? Creo que por aquí tengo una décima edición de _The Woman in White_. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

Aquel libro fue regalo del tendero. _"Porque los antiPoerianos debemos apoyarnos", _le dijo. Salió de allí y cogió el metro hasta Hyde Park. No había nada que le gustara más a Rose que sentarse bajo uno de aquellos árboles gigantes del parque con un café humeante y un buen libro. Además, la atmósfera culta y literaria que le daban todas aquellas otras personas que tenían los mismos hábitos que ella, no hacían más que mejorar el ambiente y el humor tan bajo que últimamente tenía la niña.

Una sombra y un carraspeo detrás de ella la sobresaltó después de dos horas sumergida en aquel libro.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende nada encontrarte aquí? Y acompañada de un libro ni más ni menos.

Rose sonrió en cuanto reconoció aquella voz. Teddy la rodeó y se sentó frente a ella en la hierba. Le cogió el libro de las manos y comenzó a hojear las páginas alternativamente, mostrando un interés que la muchacha sabía que en verdad no sentía.

-Necesitaba estar sola –le dijo, quitándole de nuevo el libro de las manos y buscando la página por donde había dejado de leer.

Teddy levantó una ceja interrogante.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

La niña levantó un momento la cabeza y lo miró. El rostro de Teddy, siempre alegre y despreocupado, estaba ahora serio y tajante. La morena se empujó las gafas y volvió a subírselas por encima del puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué? Ah no, es sólo que en mi casa hay ahora demasiada gente. El otro día vinieron Krum y sus hijos –Rose agudizó su voz en un todo de burla. –Gustav y Nicolai –recuperó su voz normal –y ya estaba un poco harta de todo. Necesitaba tiempo para mí. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estás con James o con Vic?

Teddy resopló y se arrastró hasta apoyarse en el tronco del roble, lo mismo que Rose. Luego la miró de lado.

-He estado haciendo las compras de navidad. Y la verdad, prefiero hacerlo solo. James es un incordio y ya conoces a tu prima. Se le antojaría todo lo que hubiera en _todas_ las tiendas.

Rose se rió ante aquel comentario tan acertado. Victoire podía ser muy caprichosa. De hecho, siempre que se había parado a observarla a ella y a Teddy, su novio, se le había impregnado la sensación de que la rubia era una persona demasiado dependiente y que necesitaba ser constantemente el centro de atención.

-Ahora que sé tu pasión por los libros –añadió el chico guiñándole un ojo. –Lo tendré más fácil para encontrarte algo.

-No necesariamente –Rose también se relajó. –Tengo un gusto extraño y estanterías llenas hasta arriba. Tendrás suerte si das con uno que no tenga.

Lentamente, una sonrisa sincera y algo cansada fue dibujándose en los labios de Teddy. El chico agarró las tres bolsas que tenía a sus pies y se puso en pie. Luego tendió la mano a Rose y cuando ésta la tomó, le dio un pequeño tirón para ponerla de pie. La slytherin recogió del suelo su pequeña mochila y se sacudió las hojas que se le habían quedado en los pantalones.

-Vamos –la instó Lupin cogiéndola de la mano y dándole un pequeño tirón. –Te invito a tomar algo mientras me cuentas más cosas sobre esos Krum. Supongo que vendrán a cenar mañana a casa de la abuela Molly y quiero estar preparado. No reacciono muy bien delante de los famosos.

En ese momento y gracias a las miradas mal disimuladas de un grupo de niñas que se cruzaron, Rose reparó en el aspecto tan raro que tenían como pareja. Un chico como Teddy, atlético, guapo, encantador y con ese tono rebelde que acentuaba su pelo naranja, no debía de salir ni mostrar aprecio por un ratón de biblioteca como ella. No. Definitivamente no hacían muy buena pareja.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose iba tan distraída abriendo una la última carta de Stella que apenas si se dio cuenta de la habitación en la que entraba buscado algo de intimidad. Después de darle una golosina a la lechuza y ver el lacre con el escudo Zabini en él, la morena se lanzó escaleras arriba de la Madriguera para poder leer la carta en paz.

Aquel año, los Krum habían decidido repetir su experiencia inglesa, aunque esta vez lo hicieron en verano, algo que ni a ella ni a Ron le hicieron demasiada gracia. Por un lado, su padre no paraba de estar de morros cada vez que Hermione nombraba a Víctor en los aspectos cotidianos, por lo que tener que ofrecerle su techo un año más no era algo que le entusiasmara demasiado. Hugo si parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con Nicolai, el hijo menor de _tío Victor_, (como él un día insinuó que podía llamarle) y Rose lo hubiera podido aceptar muy bien si no hubiese sido porque aquel hijo del demonio se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible cada vez que nadie podían verles ni oírles. Sin saber muy bien cómo, aquel búlgaro de ojos negros y risa escandalosa había conseguido hacerse con su diario, por lo que se dedicaba a susurrarle frases del tipo: _"Scorpius se ha pasado el día entero con Bacon, ¿habrá algo entre ellos? ¡Por Morgana, espero que no!". _Y sí, aunque ella misma hubiera escrito esa cursilada, escucharla siendo ridiculizada por un niño de trece años no era precisamente el sueño de su vida. Gustav, el mayor, ya era harina de otro costal. Silencioso y altanero, apenas le había dirigido a Rose más de cinco palabras seguida en los dos años que se habían encontrado.

"_Querida Rose," _comenzaba la carta de Stella. _"¿Cómo estás pasando estas navidades? Espero que el idiota de tu primo Teddy te haga esta vez más caso del que te hizo el verano pasado. Espero que me cuentes todo lo que ocurra en cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts. Aquí la cosa sigue más o menos como siempre. Pansy no para de darle a la ginebra y Blaise apenas pasa por casa". _

Rose sonrió. Stella acababa de entrar en esa fase adolescente que te obliga llamar a tus padres por su nombre de pila.

"_Ese idiota de Malfoy sigue sin… "_

Rose abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos y le dio al interruptor de la luz, apartó un momento los ojos del pergamino y por lo que vio deseó que jamás lo hubiera hecho. Victoire, _su _Victoire y ese misógino ególatra de Gustav Krum intercambiaban algo más que palabras y saliva sobre la antigua cama de tío Pearcy. Los dos tortolitos tardaron varios minutos más reparar en la presencia de la niña, mientras seguían a lo suyo con las cortinas de las ventanas echadas.

_Idiotas, _pensó Rose, _se molestan en tapar una ventana a más de diez metros de altura del suelo y no se les ocurre echar el pestillo a la puerta. _

Por fin Victoire se separó un momento para coger aire. En cuanto vio la figura de Rose, estática bajo el marco de la puerta, comenzó a balbucear lo que la morena creyó eran pobres escusas.

Rose no dijo nada. Simplemente negó varias veces con la cabeza y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces?

La slytherin se sobresaltó. Y se giró lentamente. Tras ella, la figura sudorosa de Teddy recién llegado de jugar un partido de quidditch en el jardín, la miraba interrogante.

-¿Estás bien, Rose? Parece que has visto un fantasma –con cuidado el chico llevó acercó la mano a su mejilla y le tomó la temperatura. –Estás fría como el hielo.

-Es… estoy bien –tartamudeó. –Me has asustado un poco, eso es todo.

-Vaya, lo siento. –el chico volvió a sonreír. -¿Has visto a Vic? Tía Ginny me ha dicho que la vio subir hace un rato y que todavía no ha bajado.

-¡No!

-¿No?

-No está aquí.

-Qué raro. Ya he mirado en las otras habitaciones y tampoco está. Bueno, seguiré mirando. Gracias, Rose –Teddy se inclinó un poco y besó la nariz de Rose.

El gryffindor se giró y estaba a punto de irse cuando la puerta tras Rose se abrió y la voz aterciopelada de Victoire se dirigió enérgica a su prima.

-¡Rose como se te ocurra decirle a alguien algo de lo que has visto…

La rubia se calló en el acto cuando reparó en el casi metro noventa que era su novio frente a ella. Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Allí, en aquel mismo instante.

-¿Teddy? –susurró Victoire.

El chico se apartó un poco y en cuanto vio al búlgaro sentado despreocupadamente sobre la cama, tuvo toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Sin decir palabra, se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí. El dolor en los ojos violetas del muchacho hicieron que algo dentro de Rose se revolviera.

La morena se giró hacia su prima.

-Anda que ya te vale…

Vic le lanzó una mirada glaciar y la apartó de un empujón.

-¡Ted, espera por favor! ¡No es lo que crees!

A la carrera, Vic se lanzó escaleras abajo detrás de su novio. Cuando Rose se giró y miró dentro de la habitación, Gustav le devolvía la mirada divertido y sin decir una sola palabra. Rose sabía que, a sus ojos, ella no era más que una niña fea y repelente que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Teddy desapareció justo después de cenar. Mientras el clan Weasley cantaba viejos villancicos en el jardín, a la luz de un fuego mágico, Rose consiguió escabullirse y colarse entre los árboles y las hierbas altas del bosquecillo que rodeaba La Madriguera. Apretó con fuerza su varita entre las manos, desde hacía años James le había contado historias sobre los _trolls y snormacks _que habitaban el bosque de la abuela y aunque ella sabía que todo eso era prácticamente imposible, no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo con cada ruido y murmullo que oía a su alrededor. La morena estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces a causa de varios troncos en el camino que no había visto, por eso, en cuanto vio la figura sentada de Teddy a menos de dos metros del pequeño riachuelo casi se muere del alivio.

-¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en un lugar como este? –espetó con una voz falsamente agravada que intentaba imitar a los chulitos de bar que salía en las películas _muggles_.

Teddy no se movió.

-Está bien. Lo pillo. Quieres estar sólo.

Rose giró sobre sus propios pasos, lamentando haber hecho el viaje en balde, cuando la voz alta y clara de Lupin la detuvo.

-Quédate.

Ella no dijo nada. Salió al pequeño claro donde estaba el muchacho y se sentó a su lado.

-Teddy –comenzó después de diez minutos de silencio insoportable. –Lo que ha hecho Vic no…

-Ya lo sabía –la cortó él.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo sabía. Victoire no es nada discreta con esas cosas, Rose. Miraditas en la cena, risitas nerviosas por cualquier estupidez que ese gorila decía… Anoche salimos por Londres y me quedó todo bastante claro. No sé. Ya conoces a tu prima. Le gusta tontear y hacerse notar por los hombres, pero nunca creí que fuera a hacer nada como lo que estaba haciendo esta tarde.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mirando la luna que se reflejaba en el agua.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?

Rose lo miró.

-No sé si verdaderamente me importa tanto como debería.

-Eso lo dices ahora que estás despechado –le dijo. –Pero cuando lo pienses todo en frío te darás cuenta de que sí que te importa Vic.

-Puede. No lo sé. Tendremos que esperar.

Rose encogió las piernas y se las abrazó. Suspiró y lanzó una pequeña risotada. Teddy la miró sin comprender su reacción.

-Menudos estamos hechos, _primo. _

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti?

Rose lo miró un poco avergonzada, abrazándose un poco más a sí misma. Era pleno invierno en Inglaterra y a ella sólo se le había ocurrido coger una chaqueta fina, sin caer en la cuenta de que tan lejos del fuego mágico volvería a hacer bastante frío.

-No quiero aburrirte con mis cosas, Ted.

El muchacho le sonrió y por alguna extraña razón, Rose sólo pudo pensar en la pena que le daba aquella extraña sonrisa.

-Créeme, Rosie. Ahora mismo, lo único que podría alegrarme son las miserias de otras personas. ¿Por qué no las tuyas?

-Bueno, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Prometido.

La morena se lo pensó un momento. Decidiendo las palabras exactas por las que debería empezar.

-Bueno… digamos que tengo una amiga que está pirada por el misma chico que su mejor amiga, ¿vale? Pero por si no suficiente, esta amiga mía a su vez es mejor amiga del chico y tiene que aguantar que él le cuente todas y cada una de las chicas con las que se va a escondidas al armario de las escobas.

-¿El del segundo piso?

-Creo que sí –respondió de forma automática.

Teddy suspiró.

-Un buen lugar, sí señor.

-¡Teddy!

-Lo siento. Sigue.

-Tampoco es que haya mucho más. No sé. Al principio creía… quiero decir, _mi amiga_ creía que se le pasaría pronto. Son amigos desde primero y ella sabe lo estúpido que es colarse por alguien tan cercano, pero aún así…

-Aún así no puedes evitar sentirte como una mierda cada vez que Malfoy llega a las tantas de la madrugada y al día siguiente te cuenta la conquista de la noche. Y encima está el factor "Stella Zabini", ¿no es eso?

Rose se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No! Mi amiga, ella… ¡Por Morgana! Sí, es tal y como lo dices –escupió la morena casi en un susurro. –Es duro ser el paño de lágrimas de la persona que te gusta. Salvo que yo soy el paño del cerdo que hace llorar y suspirar a la mitad del sector femenino de Hogwarts.

-¿Y la otra mitad?

-¡James!

-Bien dicho –Teddy le pasó el brazo por los hombros a la niña y la atrajo hacia él para darle calor. –Sí que estamos jodidos, Rosie.

-Arreglarás lo tuyo con Victoire. No te preocupes. Ella es así.

Rose notó el cuerpo del gryffindor tensarse junto al suyo y apretarla aún con más fuerza. Teddy estaba furioso. Hasta un mono ciego y sordo podría haberlo notado. Pero también estaba sólo, desatendido, y por lo que pudo ver en la cena, ella era la única que sabía lo que de verdad ocurría. Cierto era, que mientras su padre y tío George no paraban de hacer bromas estúpidas en la mesa, Vic no hacía más que rehuir la mirada de Gustav y buscar la de Teddy que nunca encontraba.

Luego, el chico del pelo azul había desaparecido y sólo Rose sabía dónde estaba.

-Si te sirve de algo, Gustav Krum es un auténtico cretino. Tú eres cien mil veces mejor que…

Con una rapidez casi pasmosa, el muchacho cubrió los labios de Rose con los suyos. Lento e inseguro. Al principio la morena no reaccionó. No podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Teddy? ¿Besándola a ella? ¿A una serpiente? ¿A una serpiente gafotas? _

La niña se apartó y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó separándose de él todo lo que podía.

-Creía que era lo que querías –dijo él poniéndose también en pie.

-¿Lo que yo quería? Para. No te acerques.

El pelo de Teddy comenzó a aclararse y a volverse rubio.

-Rose, puedo ser quien quiera, quien tú quieras.

-No digas estupideces, Teddy. Ni yo soy Victoire, ni puedo serlo. Y es insultante el simple hecho de que insinúes…

Él dio un paso más hacia la morena.

-Lo siento, Rose. Jamás debí haberte besado, es sólo que creía que podíamos, ya sabes, consolarnos mutuamente.

-¡Pues mal creído!

Ella se dio la vuelta hecha una furia y volvió a internarse entre la maleza. Teddy la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia él.

-Perdóname, Rose. No sabía lo que hacía, de verdad. Te quiero, eres mi familia. No me lo perdonaría si tú también…

En un arranque impulsivo, de esos que Rose jamás había tenido en su vida, se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y ahora fue ella la que besó los labios de Teddy, torpe e inexperta. Cuando ella se separó, avergonzada y esperando cualquier reacción de la parte contraria, Teddy ya estaba esperándola con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa indolente en los labios.

-Es el primer beso que das, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

-Rosie…

Ella se encogió de hombros, notando cómo su cuerpo entero y en especial sus mejillas comenzaban a incendiársele.

-¿Tan mal lo he hecho? –susurró.

-Digamos que tienes suerte de que yo sea un tipo duro –comenzó, instándola a que volviera a sentarse sobre la hierba, a su lado. –No estoy seguro de que esa nenaza de Malfoy pudiera resistirlo.

-¡Teddy!

El chico se rió. Rose vio con cierto alivio cómo su pelo volvía a ser azul.

-Tranquila. Sólo era una broma… para relajar el ambiente. Ya sabes. –con movimientos lentos, Teddy apartó el pelo de Rose de su cara. –No te preocupes, nadie nace sabiendo. Y por mucho que te empeñes en creer lo contrario, no todo se aprende en los libros. Relájate, Rose.

Pero aquella petición era imposible. Vale, no era que Rose no hubiera pensado jamás en Teddy como algo sexual y terriblemente apetecible, ni tampoco que hubiera fantaseado con Stella sobre su _no-primo_ con la escusa de que su amiga no supiera que de verdad en quién pensaba era en Scorpius… Lo malo es que sí lo había hecho y ahora, mientras lo tenía respirando sobre su cuello, acariciándola, hablándole al oído… comenzaba a rememorar segundo a segundo todos aquellos momentos en los que se había comportado como una niñata estúpida. Teddy era prohibido. Era el novio de Victoire, _su _prima, _su _sangre. ¿En qué la convertía eso sino en una zorra?

Por otro lado, por fin alguien (y cuando decía alguien quería decir alguien _masculino_) se fijaba en ella. Y no sólo eso, también la besaba y le hacía cosquillas con su aliento.

-¿Rose? –volvió a repetir.

-Lo siento, estoy demasiado nerviosa. Yo… no estoy acostumbrada a esto. No soy del tipo de chica que le suelen gustar a los chicos. Ya sabes.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –él volvió a separarse para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Por lo que Rose pudo adivinar en él, hablaba totalmente en serio cuando decía no entender su poco éxito con los chicos. Aquello la conmovió.

-Bueno… mírame. No soy precisamente lo que se dice una belleza. Mi pelo, mis gafas, estas estúpidas pecas… -se las señaló.

Teddy le cogió la mano, se la apartó de la cara y le dio un par de besos ligeros sobre la nariz.

-A mí me encantan tus pecas. Apenas tienes treinta. Teniendo en cuenta la familia de la que vienes podría ser mucho peor.

Rose se rió y Teddy se felicitó interiormente por haberlo logrado.

-Eso díselo a William Bulstrod –soltó casi sin pensarlo.

-¿El cazador de slytherin? ¿Malfoy y él no se pelearon hace tres semanas? Creo que acabaron los dos en la enfermería con maldiciones vomitivas.

-Me insultó delante de Scorpius –dijo, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

-Bueno, entonces Malfoy no es tan indiferente a ti, ¿no? Eso es bueno.

-Somos amigos. _Muy buenos _amigos, sólo eso.

Lupin sonrió con un brillo especial.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte un par de cosas que harán que ese Malfoy caiga totalmente rendido a tus pies –su tono era insinuante y prohibido.

Rose lo miró sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería.

-¿Vale? –aventuró.

-¿Quieres que me transforme en Malfoy? Será sólo un momento.

-¡No! Quédate como estás. Lo que dices es demasiado depravado. Poco a poco.

-Mejor. El rubio no es mi color.

Teddy volvió a acercarse a Rose y a besarla. Poco a poco, la niña fue soltándose y separando los labios, tal y como Stella le había contado más de una vez que hacía con los chicos de otras casas. Cuando Lupin introdujo la lengua en su boca, le pilló totalmente desprevenida hasta que ella también comenzó a participar en el juego que aquel chico le estaba ofreciendo.

Ambos se separaron y tomaron aire.

-¿Qué tal?

Rose jadeó.

-Si besas a Vic como acabas de hacerlo conmigo, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se lió con ese búlgaro rancio –el chico se tensó. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué he dicho?

Teddy volvió a sonreír, aunque de una manera un tanto forzada.

-Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo aquí, Rose. Piensa que soy Malfoy si quieres, pero déjame que tú seas mi fantasía real de esta noche. Deja a tu prima fuera de esto. Por favor.

Ella asintió.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, ¿por dónde íbamos? Sí, ya me acuerdo. Por aquí…

Cuando Teddy volvió a besarla, se dejó llevar. Se tumbaron sobre la hierba y disfrutaron del beso, del contacto y de la compañía de una manera más profunda, más cercana, más íntima. Conforme pasaban los minutos, ambos se atrevían a más y comenzaron a tocarse. El rostro, el pelo, los hombros, el pecho…

Rose jamás había besado a nadie en su vida, pero no le hacía falta para decidir que aquel era un buen beso. Uno muy, muy bueno. Teddy era lento y tierno. Atento y paciente. La guiaba y le enseñaba. Incluso se alegraba, y así se lo dejaba ver aumentando el ritmo y el frenesí, cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa y hacía algo que le gustaba, como por ejemplo morderle el labio inferior y tirar de él.

Tenía que admitir que siempre pensó que su primer beso sería diferente, con alguien a quien realmente quisiera y por supuesto, que no la estuviera utilizando sólo por despecho. Ella sabía eso, pero durante la más de hora y media que estuvieron revolcándose entre la tierra y las ramitas del suelo, Rose se sintió deseada por primera vez en su vida, como si de verdad para Teddy sólo existiera ella.

Por eso no lo consideró traición cuando volvió a la casa, se escabulló a su habitación y lo primero que vio fue la cara de su prima que esperaba la llegada de su _todavía _novio.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Tenía ya ganas de escribir este flashback! _

_A las fans de Scorpius, tranquilas, sé que apenas ha salido en este capítulo (aunque sí que le han nombrado y de manera muy importante!), más adelante habrá cosas más centradas en ellos dos. _

_¿No os parece Teddy una auténtica monada? _

_Si queréis un Teddy al lado del arroyo sólo tenéis que dejar review y os lo mandaré a casita!!!_

_Un besito nenas! Nos leemos en el siguiente!  
_


End file.
